


The Scroll We Never Asked For

by pinkudesuu



Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 2nd Gen meeting their dead uncle and grandparents, Boruto and Himawari meets Neji and Jiraiya, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jiraiya lives, Like Naruto heh, NejiTen - Freeform, NejiTen Children, Sarada meets Itachi, Sasusaku Children, Some Fourth Shinobi War, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Two-armed Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Izumi Lives, Uchiha Shisui Lives, accidentally lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: Nobody was unhappy with the peace that now reigned over the five elemental countries. Everyone was at peace and had already accepted the sacrifices that came for the peace.But that doesn't stop the young ones' questions over the peace.Why does his father treat his job as if it's his whole life?What happened to their clan?Why did his father choose to die for them?But even they know that time travel was not the right answer.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Himawari, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Himawari, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino/Sai
Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022050
Comments: 52
Kudos: 152





	1. Scrolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> If you've read the first few stories I made in this Series, everything that happened there still happened, except that I left Neji and Jiraiya dead for the plot. 
> 
> The original Hyuuga character in the tags is the NejiTen children I made. Not really an OC since I don't do those anymore, but I wanted to try something in this. 
> 
> The original Uchiha character in the tags is the SasuSaku children I made as well. Their the twins mentioned in my SasuSaku story in the series and again, I wanted to try something in this. Sarada is still here don't worry fam. 
> 
> You don't really have to read the other stories in this Series, but everything will make sense if you were to read them. This fic doesn't concentrate on one character even when this idea actually started when I thought of 'What if Sasuke had other children with pink hair and then the Uchiha met the kid?' And then I made twins. And then thought of time travel. 
> 
> Then I read Tenten's biodata and saw that her hobby was fortune reading and then a thought of making her in a secret clan by Uzushio because of having the kekkei genkai to see the future, lmao I couldn't stop myself and gave her and Neji a son.
> 
> Now I'm rambling. 
> 
> I don't really know how this will go yet, or how it will end. Whether it will be a long one, or a less than 20 chapters one. I'm the type to make a story as I write lol.

When Sarada reunited with Sasuke, she had been able to unlock her Sharingan out of the feeling of finally seeing his father after many years. 

It's not that she doesn't remember him, well, barely. Sasuke had been away for since she was 2 years old up until she was 4, and then the twins were born and he stayed for another two years.

Sarada was 7 when he left again and five years later, she was able to finally see him. But for Sarada Uchiha, five years is a very long time. She was greatful that her little siblings had been more understanding than her due to their guilable age of 7.

Finally meeting their father must've been a very ecstatic experience for them, much like what she felt when she was 4. Ichiro might be trying to look aloof about it, a typical trait of an Uchiha, but the tint of his checks says other wise. Ichigo was the most expressive out of the three of them. Well, as expressive as he wants to show that is. It's funny how he tries to copy his older siblings' expression.

The Uchiha household has been very lively now that Sasuke has returned and is thinking of staying more than not.

The entrance door opened and three pairs of feet can be heard walking to the living room where Sasuke and Sakura is. They were given a break for the week to spend more time with their children's. But ever since Sarada had turned genin, her siblings were keen on making her train them.

"Papa!" Ichigo's voice rang and a blur of pink can be seen speeding to Sasuke. He quickly hopped next to him at the couch and began speaking, "Listen, listen! Sarada-nee-chan taught me and Ichiro-nii how to throw shuriken today! Though I learned much slower than him, I managed to hit the target!"

Ichiro just as quickly hopped to the seat next to Sasuke, "You should be careful next time, though," He looked at his father, "He injured his ankle earlier when he missed a step and Nee-chan had to carry him home,"

Ichigo pouted but he didn't deny his brother's words. Sarada snickered behind Sasuke, "You almost injured your hand with the shuriken too, Ichiro. So don't try to make yourself look good, otōto."

Sasuke couldn't help but reminisce his and Itachi's moments from his children's interactions. He sighed as he ruffled both his son's hairs. Though the colouring was different, they both had the same style of hair. The ones like how Sakura had hers when she was their age, albeit much shorter and with much smaller forehead.

He laughed as he watched his sons squirmed under his hands, "Sarada," he called his eldest and only daughter, "Have you learned katon?"

"No. I tried asking Uncle Kakashi about it but he told me that I should ask you instead," her eyes widened as she registered something, "You mean...?!"

Sasuke smiled, "Aa. I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sarada cheered quietly.

Sakura had been healing her sons' injuries, and they perked from where they are when they heard Sasuke said the word 'train'.

"Train?" Ichiro perked, "Count me in, count me in!"

"Me too, me too!" Ichigo bounced but due to his action, Sakura shushed him.

But the twin still sent hopeful looks to Sasuke's way and he nods, "Hn."

The twin beamed and Sakura sighed in amusement, "Then I have to come too," she glared playfully at the twins, "You two always find a way to injure yourself when training with your sister, so I'll have to be there as well."

When the two pouted, their family couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After the Oototsuki's invasion during the Chuunin exam, Boruto and Naruto's relationship had started to heal.

Naruto has been trying to be home more often as well now that he understood where he lacked. Well, it had been awkward at first and they were greatful for Himawari's presence.

And then they tried to train with each other. Boruto still had an incomplete rasengan, but to be able to throw it and make it disappear while also being able to deal damage, it earned him a praise from his father.

"That's great, dattebayo! When I first learned rasengan, I had to use clones to form it."

Boruto grins, "That just means I'm much more greater than you, dattebasa—"

"Hey!"

It was then that Himawari decided to scare them. 

"Tou-chan! Hanabi-nee-sama taught me a new Jutsu!"

They two blonds went completely still and pale when Himawari suddenly activated her byakugan while smiling and pointing a finger at them. Naruto could feel Kurama locking himself down.

"Lock: On."

"Wait— HIMAWARI!"

* * *

Tenten Shiori. That was how everyone refers to her now. And if only her lover had lived much longer, she would've been known as Tenten Hyuuga. 

Days before the 4th War, Tenten and Neji found themselves in a very intimate situation. A confession happened, along with a promise. 

A few weeks after the war, her unexpected pregnancy was found out. Neji's sacrifice was still fresh by that time, so everyone took it upon themselves to protect Neji's legacy, his son Natto Hyuuga.

He had grown much like his father, a prodigy with the soft side of her mother. It was a shock to everyone that he managed to receive both his parent's kekkei genkai; the byakugan and shiryokuhisshi.

And it seemed the protective side of him came from his father as well. Natto always make sure that both his cousins are safe and well. He's the first to the scene when Boruto is in a prank frenzy, and the first to agree when Himawari asks for a favour he most certainly won't be asking back.

He had always accompanied Himawari when she visits his father's grave, which is everyday. She always tells him stories Natto had already heard from his mother, but he listens nonetheless. 

Today was like that 'everyday'. 16 years old Natto was accompanying his 10 years old cousin to his father, Neji Hyuuga's grave. She was holding him by his hand while the other is holding a dozen of sunflowers.

Natto had always wondered why she would take it upon herself to always visit his uncle's grave. Her answer to his question greatly warmed her heart.

_"Okaa-chan always tells me great stories about Uncle Neji. And I always think of wanting to meet him, 'ya know? I know I won't be able to meet him so I'll just visit him and tell him stories instead! Okaa-chan said that if I do that, he might feel less lonely."_

And so she does. 

She does it for hours but Natto never get tired of hearing her ramblings. She has a soft voice, very much unlike her brother's. 

It was a peaceful day for everyone when he was suddenly struck with the feeling of protectiveness. 

_**Boruto was atop the Hokage mountain and he was nearing a scroll— A dangerous active scroll—** _

"Natto-nii, I'm done talking to Uncle Neji now. We can visit otou-chan—"

Natto quickly cut her of as he held her by her shoulders, "I apologize, Himawari-Sama, but can you please go on without me? I'll follow right after. I'll just check on your brother first."

Himawari pouts but nodded, "Okay. Nii-san is not in trouble again, is he?"

Natto forced himself to laugh, "No, no. Don't worry. Head straight to your father's office, okay?"

Himawari smiled, "Okay!"

She then walked away, waving at Natto. When she was finally far enough, he quickly bolted from roof to roof to go to where he saw Boruto.

* * *

"This is a very complicated scroll." Naruto said as he studies the scroll at hand. It had many layers for to just easily tamper.

"Yeah, a troublesome one. The person who owned it is still being chased high and low by our people, and one of them said he had a bag carrying more scrolls but no one was able to get it."

Naruto's eyes hardened, "Send more people to get that person. If he's carrying that many scroll, he might be planning something." He ordered.

Shikamaru lazily scratched his head, "Roger."

It was then that a hurried knock came from the door and it revealed a panting Jonin. 

"Hokage-Sama, the person has been caught outside the village and somehow, we couldn't move him at all. He asks to meet you, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru's face immediately hardened, "No, I'll go alo—"

"I'll go." Naruto announced, already standing.

Shikamaru looked at him, "You don't have to, Naruto. You can just send a clone—"

"No. I'll go personally. I have a bad feeling about this scroll, and I'll have to talk to him about it."

Shikamaru cold do nothing once Naruto puts on a serious face. He tiredly sigh as the two of them followed the Jonin to where the person was caught.

* * *

The Uchiha family was in a lake where they were practising the katon Jutsu. Unsurprisingly, Sarada was quick to learn the Jutsu while her brothers are only able to blow a small amount of fire. But it was still impressive. 

Ichigo was the first to burn his palm and Sakura was quick to heal it. His emerald eyes winced as Sakura touched the burned part but it quickly relaxes as a green glow in Sakura's palm appear.

Ichigo was very fascinated by Sakura's work as always and quickly burst into praising her work. 

"Your healing always looks so cool, Mama! Can I learn that too? Can I?"

Sakura giggled at her son's wish to learn more. She thinks that it runs in the Uchiha family, where they always feel the need to learn and achieve something.

"If you really want to learn something, you'll just have to work hard for it," she told him and he beams at her and nods.

It was then that a blond showed up to where they were and quickly talked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to where he was and automatically retorted, "Dobe,"

Sarada and I hiro was quick to hide their awe to the blond hokage, while Ichigo was quick to greet him.

"Uncle Naruto!"

He flashed them a quick grin but just as quickly turned serious as he quietly talked to their parents. 

"I'm just a clone, and boss is going to meet someone who bypassed the village's security. The joins were unable to get him to move and he's asking for boss's precense but he has a bad feeling about the scrolls the man had with him. It had many layers for boss to just tamper with and he thinks its best if you also come."

"If you're having a bad feeling then I think I should come as well," Sakura insisted and the two quickly nods at her.

"Sarada, keep an eye on your brothers, all right?"

"Of course."

When the trio left, the siblings continued their training while Ichigo was wise enough to stop using kato as to not injure himself since his mother was not around to heal him.

Ichigo was seating somewhere behind where his siblings were training, watching as fire bursted from their mouth. When he looked around the area, he suddenly spotted an opened scroll somewhere in the trees. 

"Sarada-nee-chan! Ichiro-nii! Look!"

* * *

Nara Shikadai yawns as he strolls the street with Chōchō and Metal Lee. They had nothing to do today, so when they found Shikadai sleeping by the grass, they woke him up to walk with them for no reason.

Shikadai berates himself as to why he even agreed. 

They were near a training spot when Chōchō suddenly grabbed him by his sleeve and pointed at something. 

"Hey isn't that an opened scroll?"

Shikadai looks at where she was pointing and true to her words, a scroll was under the shade of a tree, opened and ragged and judging by its position, someone accidentally dropped it out of hurry. 

"How unyouthful! We should hand it to the hokage for security!" Metal attempted to get near it, feeling confident, when Shikadai suddenly deflaits it.

"Idiot, don't get near it! It might suddenly activate and—"

"Oh, calm down, Shikadai." Chōchō cuts him off, waving an arm at him as if dismissing his negativity, "Metal is right. We should probably grab it so that we can hand it to the Hokage."

Her hand was nearing the scroll and while Metal squirmed from his nervousness, Shikadai's mind whirled.

"No, don't—!"

* * *

Yamanaka Inojin was quietly drawing random things by her mother's flower shop. His team had nothing to do today, and the Uchiha twins were busy training to play with him so he's spending his time honing his art.

He was by the door when she spotted a familiar dark haired Uzumaki. 

It struck to him that she was oddly pouting as she walks. Himawari had always been like her namesake, a lively sunflower. And he rarely sees her looking so down. 

"Himawari?"

Himawari was quick to spot him and he was relieved to see her finally smiling. 

"Inojin!"

Himawari had been his art teacher, and through her, he learned to have fun and enjoy his art. He was greatful for her and his father for making him realise that. 

"Why do you look so down?" He asked curiously, and the pout in Himawari came back.

"Natto-nii was supposed to go with me to Otou-chan's office, but he had to check on Boruto and told me to go there alone instead," she explained.

It's no surprise to Inojin that Natto chacked on Boruto. He always does because of all the trouble Boruto brings. 

"What will you be doing to the Hokage's place, anyway?"

Himawari showed him an obento, "Okaa-chan tasked me to give this to Otou-chan because he forgot to take it earlier. And we don't want him to eat ramen for lunch again!"

Inojin blinked, "I see.." he looked at his mother's flower shop. It had been a peaceful day and there were less people going to the shop today. "Want me to accompany you instead?"

Himawari beamed, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah. I have nothing to do today, anyway

"Yay!" Himawari cheered and Inojin smiled back. 

"Mom! I'll be accompanying Himawari to the Hokage's office!" Inojin called. 

"Okay! Say hi to Naruto for me!" They heard her call back. 

"Okay!" Inojin looks back to the waiting Himawari, "Let's go." 

——— 

When they arrived to the office, they were surprised to see it empty much to Himawari's disappointment. 

"Dad's not here?" Himawari pouts. 

"We should wait for him then. It shouldn't take him too long." Inojin suggests. 

Himawari flashed him a grin, "Okay!" 

While Himawari nears her father's desk to place the obento, Inojin wanders around the office. He rarely has this opportunity since he only ever does come here to receive and report a mission. 

"Hmm? What's this?" he heard Himawari asked. When he looked at where she was, he found her seating by his father's desk. 

When he neared her, he saw what she was talking about. An opened scroll was laid out in the desk. 

"We should probably leave it be, Himawari." Inojin said as he starts to walk away, but he heard no response nor movement from Himawari. 

"Himawari?" He called but she was intently looking at the scroll as if trying to piece a puzzle. 

And piece it, she did. 

Inojin was shocked when Himawari suddenly used her byakugan and suddenly started poking the scroll with chakra. 

"Himawari! What are you doing?!" He asked incredulously. He attempted to catch her hands to stop whatever she was doing, but she swiftly avoided his advances. 

"I'm trying to fix it. Otou-chan must've been trying to figure out how to fix it since he's not here, but I can see how to fix it so I might help him." she innocently answered and Inojin resisted the urge to groan. 

"Stop it, Himawari! It might've come from an enemy for all we know—!" 

"And done!" Himawari chirps. She blinked her byakugan away when she suddenly registered his words. 

"Wait. What—" 

Her words were suddenly cut off when a light emitted from the scroll, swallowing the two as Inojin quickly moves to hold onto Himawari. 

——— 

Atop of the Hokage mountain, Boruto and Mitsuki emerged. 

"Look! He dropped a scroll!" Boruto shouted as he neared said scroll. Mitsuki stood beside him as he opened the scroll. 

"Hmm," Mitsuki humms, "That looks like a complicated scroll." 

"Huh." Boruto tried to decipher it and his eyes widened, "It is." 

"We should probably hand it to your father." Mitsuki suggested. 

Boruto nods, "Yeah. That old man will probably know what to do with this." 

They were about to head down when a yell called them. 

"Boruto!" 

They both looked at the owner of the voice, "Natto-nii?" 

"Drop the scroll!" They heard him yell 

Boruto held it up, "You mean this scroll— WHAT THE?!" 

Natto was too late as the scroll started to emit light, swallowing the three. 

"Damn— Hold onto each other!" 

——— 

"We should probably hand the scroll to Nanadaime-sama." Ichiro suggested, hand in the scroll to his sister. 

Sarada ruffles their hair, "That's right. Now let's go—" 

"The scroll is glowing!" Ichigo's shout rang and Sarada wasted no time in throwing the scroll and grabbing the twin's near her. 

But it was too late as the scroll's light swallowed the three siblings. 

——— 

Just before Chōchō was able to touch the scroll, Shikadai was quick enough to use his shadow possession on her and, accidentally, on Metal as well. 

But the world hates him so as the opened scroll suddenly emitted a light that swallowed them whole. 

He forced himself not to drop his shadow possession on his friends as the light completely swallowed them. 

"Damn it—" 

———

"You were attempting time travel?" Naruto repeated. 

"I was." The man, ironically named Jikan, answered, "But it was incomplete." 

"Why would you even attempt to make one?" 

Jikan glared at the Hokage, "There were people I lost in the war due to a mistake. I... I wanted to change it." 

Sasuke's eyes immediately darkens but Naruto was quick to be the one to answer, "There were people we also lost at the war, Jikan, but I don't think tampering with time is the answer." 

Jikan's glare intensified, "You don't know what you're talking about! I could be able to save them!" 

"Time is a sensitive thing," Sakura decided to say, "If one was to change something, this peace might not come to be at all." 

Jikan bits his remark, understanding what she means. But still... 

Naruto sighed, "You stole something from the previous Hokage archives. We were able to retrieve it along with the scroll you dropped with it. What were you about to do?" 

"The scroll I dropped was the main scroll." He groaned, "I made many scrolls so that I would be able to use it so that I have a way back, but I accidentally made one as an activation to all scrolls. That's why it's incomplete." 

"So when the scroll we got was activated, it would activate all your other scrolls as well?" Shikamaru asked. 

Jikan nods, "Yeah, but I doubt it'll work because like I said. It's incomplete—" 

Everyone looked at him as he suddenly stilled and widened his eyes. 

"What is it?" Sasuke sharply asked. 

"The scrolls..." he muttered and everyone went still as well. 

"What? What about the scrolls?" Naruto urged, suddenly feeling something bad might happen. 

What he said next was like a bombshell. They had predicted he would say it, but when he confirmed it... 

"The scrolls were activated." 

All hell broke loose. 


	2. Want

** Natto - Boruto - Mitsuki **

**_Huge and many projectiles will land to a vulnerable Naruto and then Hinata came— no— and Neji came and protected them but the his byakugan’s weakness will not be able to see the two more— he will die—_ **

Natto sat up from his vision and he was suddenly hyperaware of his surrounding.

A huge wooden statue looms above the shinobi forces. And then he remembers his visio— His dad— this was the near the moment his dad will die—

No, wait, where was his cousin and its friend?

There! He and his friend was by a young Sakura trying to heal them.

“Boruto! Mitsuki!” He shouted as he neared them. He ignores the looks he received as he neared the two.

“Neji?” Young Sakura tried.

“I know I look like him, but no, I’m not Neji.” He answered almost automatically. He had always been told that he looked so much like his father because he kept his hair long. His hair was a much darker hue, like his mothers, but some still say that he looked like Neji. Probably because of the eyes. And clothes.

“But...” Sakura trailed off but she shakes her head, “Nevermind. Then who are you three? You suddenly appeared out of no where and I don’t remember genins being allowed in the war, and you’re not wearing vests.”

Natto looked around, and true enough, they were at a war. The fourth shinobi war, to be exact. The only explanation why they were here could be time travel. But was that even possible?

_ “Time travel was considered impossible, but then again, I’m here aren’t I?” Kakashi always joked when insisted that something was impossible. _

Natto blinked... Still...

“I’m... Natto,” He answered hesitantly, “I don’t know why were here and you’re right, we shouldn’t be here. Not in this timeline.”

“Timeline...”

Whatever Sakura was gonna ask, she was halted when a broken cry of a name was heared that broke Natto’s very core.

"NEJIIIII!!"

"Mom!" Natto couldn't help himself but shout. Everyone looked at him incredulously as he looked at the source of the shout.

And then he saw it. His father shielding Naruto and Hinata from the incoming attacks. He missed the two of it and Natto suddenly loosed all the strength in his knees as he witnessed how his father died.

"Dad... No, no, no," He snapped his head at the horrified Sakura and he shook her shoulders, "You can still save him, right? Aunt Sakura please save him! Dad...! He's... Please..."

Sakura, although she was unable to understand what he meant, attempted to reason with him, "I-I'm sorry, Natto. But he... he's too far away and i-it's already too late..." Her last words were broken down to a whisper.

Why was he even here? He didn't want to witness this. Sure, he wanted to understand why his father did what he did. But to witness this...

"Hnn," A groan snapped him out of his sobbing, "Natto-nii?" Boruto sits up and he was suddenly alarmed as he noticed his surrounding, "Where are we? And- Aunt Sakura?! Why do you look so young?!"

Mitsuki, who also woke up the same time Boruto did, spoke, "Boruto, I don't think that's the correct question." He said as his eyes were glued to where Neji was.

Boruto followed his line of sight, "What do you mean-" His face slowly contoured to horror as he caught a glimpse of Neji, "Is that-"

He couldn't finish his words as Natto quickly covered his eyes with his hand.

"I wanna leave," Natto shakily whished.

Gasps filled around them as they suddenly started glowing and then vanished.

Sakura blinked, "Wait, what was I doing again?"

* * *

**Sarada - Ichiro - Ichigo**

_"Oh, dear, are you alright?"_

_"Mikoto! Don't get near them!"_

_"They're children, Fugaku!"_

_"Children who suddenly appeared inside our house!"_

_"Kaa-san, I think they're waking up."_

Sarada squirmed as she sat up and touched her aching head. And she took note of her lack of eyeglasses. Her vision was very blurry, even as she squints her eyes. She recognizes her surrounding, at least. They were at their house by the Uchiha compound since her mother had destroyed another one of their house and they were forced to accept living by their clan's place. But something felt different.

First of all, there were three unfamiliar silhouettes looming over her. She would remain calm if only she was alone, but then she heard her brothers groan and she was intincntly aware of what was happening.

She has to protect her brothers.

Since a blurry vision is obviously a disadvantage, she called upon her sharingan to be able to see clearly even without her glasses.

She heard a woman gasp and a man's grunt.

"An Uchiha...!"

Sarada took note of their appearance. A woman with long black hair who suspiciously looked so much like her father, a man with a scowl on their face as he glared at her, and a boy who seemed to be just the same age as her but oddly looked like he was much wiser than her was studying her. Sarada couldn't place the feeling like she had seen them before.

She positioned herself to shield her brothers behind her. "Who are you?" She asked as she prepared her hand just above her kunai pouch. She noticed with her sharingan that the boy took note of this and slyly positioned his hands to his own kunai pouch as well.

The man who seemed like he had a permanent scowl on his face stepped in, "No, who are _you_? And what are you doing inside our house?"

Sarada scoffed, "Inside _your_ house? This is our-" It was then that she really looked at what their house looked like. The last time she remembered it looking like this was before they moved in and modernized the whole place. But now it looked more... traditional.

"What did you do?" She asked sharply, hands itching to take hold of a kunai.

They fell into a silent staring contest for a moment until she heard her brothers groaning as they wake up behind her.

"Nee-chan?" Ichiro called her as he took note of his surrounding.

"Stay behind me, you two," She orders, not breaking eye contact with the man. Ichiro took note of the urgency in her voice and he instinctively shielded the still groaning Ichigo behind him.

"Sarada-nee-chan? Ichiro-nii?" Ichigo's groggy voice called them, "What happened? Did the scroll took us home?"

Sarada loves her youngest brother's innocence, but this isn't the time for it.

"Scroll?" The boy in front of her repeated, "What does he mean?"

Sarada doesn't even know what that scroll did, but she wanted to sound composed, "None of your business."

"All right, that's it," The woman snapped, "We're all confused and alert right now, but being at each other's throat won't help fix it." She glared at them as she sighed, "Why don't all calm down, deactivate your sharingans, and tell each other's sides."

Sarada doesn't know why, but she found herself following her orders willingly. She grunted as her blurry vision came back.

"Nee-chan, I see your glasses over there," She heard Ichigo said as he points somewhere she can't really pinpoint.

"Well, I don't," She deadpanned.

"Here," She heard the other boy as he passed a familiar red object to her. She puts it on and heaved a relieved sigh as her vision became normal.

"Thank you," She grunted.

The woman invited them to seat around the table so that they could talk properly. The three strangers sat by the other side of the table by with the woman in the middle, the man by her right side, and the boy on her left. The siblings sat by the other side with Ichigo being in the middle, Ichiro in his left who was unwillingly facing the man, and Sarada by his right who was in front of the boy her age.

"My youngest will be here in an hour, so why don't we start with knowing each other's name?" The woman suggested happily.

"Mikoto." The man started as if warning her.

"Oh, hush dear." She glared at him but just as quickly smiled as she looked at the three siblings, "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha,"

Just by the mention of their names, Sarada's mind whirled. She knows those names. She knows them very, very well. How could she not when her family always makes time to visit their graves occasionally and also when she just wanted to? But this is impossible. All of this was impossible. They're presence. The house's look. Everything.

She glanced at her brothers and took note of the understanding look Ichiro had sent her, while Ichigo looks like he's still trying to piece the information together. That's... good.

"And I'm Itachi Uchiha," the teen said.

Mikoto clapped her hands in glee, "Now that we told you our name, why don't you tell us yours?"

Sarada crossed her arms as she scowled, "My name is Sarada Uchiha."

"Ichiro Uchiha."

"Ichigo Uchiha!"

Sarada and Ichiro's faces darkened when the trio sent incredulous look at Ichigo. That has always been the reaction Ichigo receives when he introduce himself, and they know that it gets to him sometimes. Was it really that hard to believe that he's an Uchiha with pink hair and green eyes?

"He's my twin." Ichiro was quick to defend his brother as he sent glares to their way. Mikoto oddly cooed over his protective actions.

"Uchiha twins? I don't remember hearing any twin in the Uchiha. I don't even remember hearing any of your names around here," Fugaku scowled and Mikoto was quick to reprimand her husband's actions.

"Well, I don't remember about you being around either," Sarada snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She doesn't like the tone Fugaku, apparently who was her grandfather, he uses to them. "As far as I know, the only Uchiha around the village is just us and our father."

"You...!" Fugaku growled and Mikoto smacked his arm again.

"May I ask who your father is, then?" Mikoto politely asked.

Sarada scoffed and the three suddenly went still. _For a moment, she looked like Sasuke._

"What now? The one who made the scroll knew about you guys, but doesn't know who our father is?" Sarada had been debating whether this was the work of the scroll or a genjutsu within the scroll. But she used her sharingan earlier and she didn't notice anything that might lead to this being a genjutsu. So was it something scroll made?

Itachi heaved a deep sigh, "Then fro the sake of this conversation, please tell us your father's name. Or maybe also your mother's so that we can help you more."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha!"

Everyone looked at the chirping Ichigo incredulously as he looked back at them confused by their stares, "What? Mama told us to respect elders. And don't tell me you don't recognize them? They look like and have the same name as the people at Papa's family photo that was hanged in our living room! You know, our grandparents and Uncle Itachi!" he chirped as he pointed at them.

They would've cooed at how adorable Ichigo looked as he talked if only the weight of his words didn't feel so heavy.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto repeated, " _Our_ Sasuke?"

Sarada snorted, "A scroll is trying to own our father now? Cut the crap-"

"Language, young lady," Mikoto snapped and Sarada wisely bit her tongue.

A long silence elapsed, everyone trying to wrap their minds to what Ichigo had suddenly bomb shelled.

"Everything you said make sense, but that's also impossible," Itachi ponders, "Unless..."

"Time travel is impossible, Itachi." Fugaku cuts his son.

And suddenly, everything in Sarada's mind clicked. Time travel. Why hadn't she considered that? Everything was too detailed for it to be made by a scroll. And this was certainly not a genjutsu as she had explained earlier. But then again, time travel. Something that was still yet to be proven. But why was Lord sixth-

"Rokudaime always said to us that time travel was possible since he was there with us," Ichiro thought out loud. His cheeks turned red as Sarada gave him a deadpanned look.

"R-Rokudaime?" Mikoto repeated incredulously, "We're only in the fourth Hokage, dear. Well, he died years ago, but still."

"Who is this Rokudaime you speak of, anyway?" Fugaku asked, his hand massaging his temple and Sarada can't help but sympathize the man. 

"Uncle Kakashi!" Ichigo chirped and everyone suddenly blanched.

Sarada fought a wince, "Yeah, he always try to joke about him time traveling once. And as far as I had known him, he's the kind of man to make the truth sounds like a joke."

Sarada bowed her head as she continued speaking, "I apologize for my earlier actions towards you. I was under the impression that this was either a genjutsu or something the scroll had in store."

Mikoto blinked, "A-Ah, it's fine!"

"This all actually began when Ichigo spotted an opened scroll by the trees near the lake where we were practicing the katon jutsu our father taught us," Sarada continued speaking before they could ask questions about their father, "When we grabbed the scroll, we decided to hand it to the hokage but then it suddenly glowed. I attempted to throw it and get my brothers to safety, but it was still able to swallow us and got us here. We don't have the scroll with us so we don't know how to get back."

A long silence once again ensued.

"Then..." Itachi's voice broke them out of their thoughts, "Was what you said about being the only Uchiha left also true?"

Sarada looked away, "Aa. I don't really know the reason behind it as well, just that us siblings along with our father are the last of the clan."

"I see. Then-"

"I'm home!"

Everyone stilled when a very familiar voice rang from the entrance.

"Mom, I'm- Gah!" Sasuke flinched as he spotted a familiar hair of pink inside his house, he squints his eyes at Ichigo, "Are you Sakura's brother, or something?"

Mikoto perked at the mention of the familiar name, "Oh? Who's that, Sasuke?"

"One of my classmates," he grunted, but his cheeks were oddly tinted red, "She had a very pretty pink hair but she's weird. She always follows me around."

Ichigo's eyes shone at Sasuke's comment about pink hair. Everyone watched as he stood up and neared the young Sasuke. They almost had the same features, if only his coloring was dark.

"W-What is it?" Sasuke asked, refusing to back away.

Ichigo rose his hand, his pointing and middle finger opened. And Sasuke's eyes widened as Ichigo poked his forehead.

Ichigo grinned at him, "I've always wanted to do this to you, Papa."

"W-W-Wha..." Sasuke's words died down as he noticed the three sibling suddenly started glowing.

Sarada sighed happily as she neared her uncle who was gaping at the scene of young Sasuke and Ichigo.

"I've always wanted to meet you, Uncle Itachi," Sarada flashed him a smile as he looked at her, "Papa has always told me great things about you," When Itachi remained still, she took it as an opportunity to poke his forehead, "I'll visit you everyday, from now on."

At the same time, Ichiro approached his grandparents. Its not that he was fond of them, but he always had the feeling of wanting to surpass them when it comes to the clan.

"I've always felt the need to surpass you two," he started, "I'll make sure to bring back the Uchiha Clan's honor from whatever happened in the past."

"Until then, Grandfather, grandmother," Ichiro poked them both by the forehead as he gives them a rare smile.

And then they were gone.

The family blinked, suddenly feeling the urge of caressing their foreheads.

"What... What were we doing?"

* * *

**Shikadai**

Shikadai forced himself to stay still as he was finally able to wake up. Where was he? He could feel that he's in a bed and not near the training ground anymore. Did the scroll made them unconscious?

Shikadai quietly sniffed. Weird. He doesn't smell the smell of trees that you can typically smell in Konoha. Everything around him oddly smells like... sand. 

Sand? 

Shikadai wasted no time in sitting up. So he's not in Konoha anymore but in Suna? Did the scroll do that? Where was Chouchou and Metal, then? 

"You're awake."

A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When he looked to where the voice was, his mouth hung open as his eyes widened.

Temari squints her eyes at him as she neared his bed, "Wait, you're not Shikamaru, aren't you?"

Shikadai forced himself to answer as he gulps, "N-No.."

Temari tsked, "Damn. I came here because I was the escorts of that crybaby and everyone thought he was you." She looked at him, "Why are you in Suna?"

Wait, was this not a prank by Boruto? Then why does his mother look so young? 

As Shikadai thinks for a possible explanation, he decided his next move to get more information. Surely his uncle won't be playing with them, right?

"Plase let me meet the Kasekage." He pleads to his young mother.

He flinched when Temari suddenly gave him a suspicious glare, "How did Konoha know about that already? The village just assigned the Kazekage role a few weeks ago and were just only known to Konoha by a known few."

Shikadai blinked, "Wait, what?" Someone was just assigned Kazekage? His uncle Gaara was assigned to the role of Kazekage when he was 13—

Temari's sigh brought him out of his thoughts, "But you're right. You're suspicious, so you need to meet with the Kazekage so you can tell him what the hell is Konoha's genin doing here."

Shukad grunted a thanks as he stood up and followed Temari.

While they walked their way to the Kazekage's office, Shikadai observes their way. Everything looks... unfamiliar yet also familiar. It's still the same way, but there were some buildings that were missing. Did the scroll showed him the past?

Shikadai's mind whirled. Did the scroll _put_ him in the past?

He snapped out of his thoughts as they finally arrived at his uncle's office. As the door slowly opened, to Shikadai's dread, his theories were proven true.

"No way..." he muttered as he looked wide eyed to his uncle's youth face.

Gaara took a glance at him and raised a non-existent brow. "I don't remember Shikamaru having dark blue eyes like yours, Temari."

Shikadai went beet red. He was always told that he looked like his father more, and was rarely told that his eyes were much like his mother's. Though he hates it because it made him look feminine, he likes it because it came from his mother.

"He's not Shikamaru," Temari barked, "He's that Konoha kid that was found passed out outside the village gates. The team that found him mistook his features as Shikamaru so they brought him to the hospital and informed me as his escort."

A knock from the doors cut her off. Gaara called a permission to enter and the door opened to a familiar Nara much to their amusement. 

Shikamaru scowled at Temari," So much for volunteering to be my escort."

Temari graled at the slouching Nara, "There was a mistake in our part, but we found a Konoha genin passed out outside our gates and they mistook it as you." She mentioned to Shikadai.

Shikamaru studied the person who was mistook as him. Same hair. Same features. Same slouch. Same vibes. And the eyes... He glanced at Temari. 

Shikamaru scratched his head as he heaved a tired sigh, "What's your name?"

Shikadai stilled his nerves, "S-Shikadai.."

Shikamaru grunted, "Is this even possible?"

Shikadai blinked, "What? My name? Oh—" he stopped talking when Shikamaru threw him a cryptic look, "Ah, that. I... Don't really know but I guess so... since I'm here."

Shikada suddenly remembered the Rokudaime Hokage's frozen words.

"Well, our Sixth Hokage always said it was possible," He continued

"What?" Temari cuts in, "Sixth Hokage? Shikamaru, what are you two talking about?"

"Time travel," Shikamaru deadpanned.

While Gaara was still composed, Temari barked, "HA?! How could time travel be the answer to this?!"

"Look, woman," Shikamaru stated rather gruffly, "This boy is clearly a Nara, if his features weren't so obvious. And his eyes, Temari. His eyes that only belongs to your father that you inherited. And besides, the name Shika is the name my line of family gives to their child."

Upon registering his words, Temari turned beet red and stammered. Shikamaru was able to keep himself composed, but Shikadai knew very well that he's having a hard time registering this either. 

"Let's say what Shikamaru said is true," Gaara decided to address, "Then do you know why you ended up here?"

Shikadai blinked, "Ah, yes. I, along with two more of my friends, spotted an opened scroll near a training ground back in Konoha. One my friends attempted to grab it so that we can hand it to the Hokage but it suddenly glowed and swallowed us. When I woke up, I was by the hospital bed."

Gaara humms,"What do you think happened to your other friends that were with you?"

Shikadai ranked his mind, "We were far away with each other, so if I'm really pushed into the past, then they should also be somewhere in a different time."

Shikadai turned to look at his younger versions of his parents, "I'm a chuunin, by the way," he grins at them.

Shikamaru smirked at him, whereas Temari huffed.

They all watched as Shikadai suddenly began to glow. 

"It's time for you to go, huh?" Shikamaru said.

Shikadai nods, "I guess so," he looked at his young parents and grins, "It was nice meeting younger you, Mom, Dad, Uncle Gaara,"

"Likewise," Gaara offers with a small smile.

When Shikada disappeared, the occupants in the room blinked. 

Gaara looked down at what he had forgotten he was writing and his eyes widened. 

"What is this?"

* * *

Somewhere in two other time, two children's suddenly appeared in front of their fathers simultaneously. 

It was a good thing that all they did was talk animatedly at them as the other trained with them. 

* * *

**Himawari - Inojin**

Minato was doing his hell-paper works when a two children suddenly appeared near him.

A dark haired girl with two similar blue orbs suddenly appeared sitting on his lap, when he looked at her much more closer, he notes the two sets of scars that oddly looks like whiskers by her checks and that she looks close to 10 years in age.

A pale boy who looked no more than 12 was next to him, grabbing the dark haired girl's hand as if out of panic. His features suspiciously matched that of a Yamanaka—

The pale boy looked at him in alarm and suddenly pulled the dark haired girl away from him, "Himawari! Get down from him!"

'Himawari' blinked as she followed him and looked at Minato. Minato was surprised when she suddenly beamed.

"Otou-chan!" she chirped but then she noticed something, "Wait, you're not Otou-chan. Otou-chan doesn't have long hair!"

The pale boy shielded Himawari by his back and looked at Minato in alarm, "Who are you, and why are you impersonating the fourth?"

Minato blinked. But he is the fourth hokage. The real question is where did they come from?

Minato couldn't conceal his surprise when Himawari's blue orbs suddenly turned to a familiar byakugan. It reminded him of what happened to Kakashi once.

"Inojin! He's real! It's my grandpa!" Himawari shrieked, blinking her byakugan away.

"What?!" 'Inojin' shouted just as incredulously.

Minato's mind whirled. What are the chances of a boy with Yamanaka features while also having the main family's name in his? And a whiskered girl with similar blue orbs that has the byakugan? And did she just called him her grandpa?!

Minato made his eyes stern, "Alright, tell me why you're here or I'll call a Yamanaka."

Himawari tilted her head confused, "But Inojin is a Yamanaka, grandpa."

We'll that confirms his theories. 

"Himawari! Don't just say things like that! We don't know what that scroll made yet!" Inojin reprimanded her.

Minato's mind perked at the mention of a scroll. 

"What do you mean?" Himawari asked, "Didn't that scroll take us to heaven to meet our grandpas? I mean, that's what I thought since I saw my grandpa Minato,"

Inojin shrieked, "Do you not know how horrifying that sounds?!"

Minato was about to ask them about the scroll when the door suddenly opened and revealed a pregnant Kushina and a tired looking young Kakashi. 

"Minato! You forgot to take your lunch with you!"

"I'm sorry, sensei, I tried to stop her from coming."

"Kushina, please not now—"

"Grandma!" Himawari suddenly busted, much to Inojin's displeasure, "And a young Uncle Kakashi!"

"Grandma?!" Kushina shrieked, but Himawari ignored that as she went closer to her and looked at her womb.

"Eh? Can you still get pregnant in heaven?" She asked innocently and Inojin suddenly understood everything under desperation.

"Himawari! Do you still remember what you did to the scroll?" Inojin suddenly asked her.

Himawari blinked, "No... I just remember following my byakugan's instinct to finish the problem in the scroll."

"Your byakugan?" Kakashi asked, remembering his experience with his even with the lack of the lavender eyes. 

But Minato signalled him to keep down, "What is this scroll you were talking about?"

Inojin immediately straightened, "We were in the Hokage office to deliver Himawari's father's lunch when—"

"Her father?!" Kushina cuts in, she glared at Minato, "Explain this right now, Minato!"

Minato's eyes widened, "It's not what you think, Kushina! Please just listen to their story first!"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry!" Inojin panicked when tears started forming in Himawari's eyes, "It's true that we were delivering otou-chan's lunch, but he wasn't in the office when we got there so we decided to wait for him! And-And then I saw this scroll in his desk and noticed that it had a problem so I thought, may a otou-chan's was not in the office since he's figuring out how to fix the scroll? I-I wanted to help him because even when he and onii-chan is okay now, I know that onii-chan is still upset when he's not home so-so I used my byakugan to fix the problem."

Her tears started pouring down her face and everyone in the room suddenly felt guilty for shouting in front of her, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to Inojin when he told me to not to touch it! Now we're in heaven, and-and grandma is angry at grandpa. And now Uncle Kakashi is young!"

Inojin quickly neared her and tried to calm, "Calm down Himawari. Don't cry, please! We're— we're not in heaven! We time travelled, see? Remember what lord Kakashi always said? That time travel isn't really possible? _You_ made it happen, Himawari! So please calm down! _You're brothers are gonna kill me_... "

Himawari sniffed, finally calming down, "R-Really? I... I did that?"

Inojin quickly nodded, "Yes, yes. You mastered your byakugan so much that you're able to do that, Himawari!"

To everyone's relief, Himawari grinned.

But Minato was quick to remind everyone about the real issue. 

"So time travel?" He asked, "Let's say we believe you kids, then how far away are we talking?"

Inojin racks his mind to think of the exact number. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the pregnant Kushina and it seemed like a bulb in his head appeared. 

"Well, you see, I'm gonna base my answer on that baby you're carrying, Kushina-Sama," He said

"My baby?" Kushina repeated as she strokes her womb, "Why?"

"Everyone knows his age, the village celebrates it every year." Inojin shrugs, oblivious to the adults thoughts.

Himawari wowed as she looked at Kushina's womb with an awed expression, "You mean this is otou-chan? Otou-chan is a baby!" She giggled.

"Wait, what?" Kushina shrieked incredulously as Minato massaged his aching forehead while Kakashi eyed them warily.

"Yes, Himawari. So I'm guessing 3 decades far." Inojin said.

Minato stilled when he noticed something, "Wait. Earlier, you kept saying that we're in heaven. Does that mean...?"

Inojin looked down, understanding his question, "Yes... Himawari's father said that you both died protecting him."

Minato and Kushina hid their grimace, "I see...". Whereas Kakashi's eyes darkened.

Himawari felt their saddened aura and quickly tried to lift their spirits up, "But that's okay! I-I mean not really... B-But because you saved otou-chan, he was able to save thousands... No... He was able to save everyone! And-And he became the 7th Hokage! Much, much better than anyone," she glanced at the darkened look of Kakashi, "And uncle Kakashi! You-You always say to us that we're not alone because we have you and our parents! You.. You were the one that taught my father to become a better person, to be a better hokage! And-And-and..."

Himawari huffed as she ran out of praises to say and Inojin pats her back for comfort. Minato smiled at her antics. It looked so much like what Kushina does it was slightly scary. 

Gasps were heard when Himawari and Inojin suddenly started glowing. 

"I guess it's time for you to leave," Minato inquired.

Himawari looked at them with tears on her eyes, "It... It was good to finally meet you, grandpa, grandma!"

Kushina smiled at her, "It was great meeting you too, Himawari,"

And then they were gone and everyone in the room blinked. 

Kushina was the first to recover, "Did I just stand her for an hour? Nevermind. Minato! You forgot your lunch!"

Minato blinked, "Ah, right." And then he looked down when he noticed he was taking notes of something earlier and his eyes immediately widened.

"What the...?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my Christmas break, so expect to see more chapters tomorrow or for the rest of the week lol.


	3. Draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know why it took me 4 days to write this chapter? I had to re-watch and study how these character died.  
> hahaha...
> 
> DAMN IT I REALLY WANTED THEM TO LIVE BUT-
> 
> The / P L O T /

"The scrolls were activated." 

As soon as Naruto heared those words, he wasted no time in making a a dozen of clones, "Search for the scrolls inside the village!" he ordered.

Sasuke turned to Jikas who was wearing many expressions; Surprise, horrified, proud, shock. "I thought you said that it was incomplete?"

Jikan looked up to him, "It really is, I swear! And didn't that hokage manage to get the main scroll? I assure you that that's the only way to activate the other scrolls!"

"Naruto, where did you keep the scroll?"

"It's in my office!"

* * *

**Natto - Boruto - Mitsuki**

When they opened their eyes for the second time, they noticed that they were in a forest just outside Konoha. Natto immediately stood up and assessed Boruto and Mitsuki's situation. He sighed as he saw them wake up at the same time as him.

Natto's ears perked when he suddenly heard someone talking. He signaled for them to be quiet as he used his byakugan to assess the area.

He spotted three chakra signatures not far from them. Two adults and one infant. He deactivated his byakugan and looked back to Boruto and Mitsuki to signal them to follow him.

When they neared the people he spotted, he immediately regretted his decision as a horrifying scene was shown to them.

They arrived just in time to witness a huge fox getting sealed somewhere- he suddenly noticed the infant. But these people- They were-

Yondaime Hokage, His wife, and the Nanadaime as an infant.

"G-Granpa! Grandma!" Boruto shouted in alarm and Natto couldn't stop him as he neared his grandparent's body- corpse-

"H-Huh?" Kushina managed to make out, but blood suddenly came out of her mouth once again and Boruto panicked.

Mitsuki was trying to stop Boruto from advancing to them any further, whereas Natto was rooted to his spot.

Even when it's hard, he could manage himself even after being able to witness his father's death. But this was Boruto. His lively, ball of sunshine cousin whom he always tries to keep safe of anything horrifying in his age. Natto doesn't want him to witness death this early. He knows the feeling is just as bad as what he felt in his first kill.

"G-Grandma! Oh, god, there's a hole in your stomach- I'll get Tsunade-baa-chan. She's here, right? She has to be-!"

"N-No.." Kushina stopped him as she cough, "I-It's already too late. A-And I just remembered... something... when you called me... grandma,"

Boruto forced himself to stop his thoughts amd listen to her, Mitsuki still keeping him in place, "W-What is it?"

"Minato... your grandfather... wrote an encounter... a few months ago... that we also forgot that... day..." Even while wincing, Kushina flashed him a grin, "He wrote... about meeting two... children... who time traveled..."

"What?" Natto finally breathed. They've only been by the fourth shinobi war timeline, they hadn't been in any other timelines. Unless...

"They were... Himawari... and Inojin..."

"Himawari?" Boruto repeated and the concern in his voice was not missed. Was Himawari also pulled into the scroll? But she wasn't anywhere near them when the scroll pulled them! And he's with Inojin...

"Yeah... When we found out... that we were gonna die... she... assured us by... telling us that... because we saved... Naruto... your father... he was able to... save many people..." For them, it seemed like Kushina's grin grew wider, "So as your grandmother... don't you dare... blame yourself... because you couldn't... stop our death..."

Boruto started crying and squirming from Mitsuki's hold that Natto had to also help in keeping him in his spot.

"But...! Baa-chan!" Boruto cried. Infant Naruto was awoken by this and started crying as well.

"UWAA!"

Kushina looked at her son fondly, "Ah, you woke him up."

It was then that the three finally started glowing and Boruto squirmed from their hold more.

Kushina once again looked at them and flashed them the warmest smile she could manage, "I'm glad to have the opportunity to meet you, Boruto."

"BAA-CHAN!"

* * *

**Sarada**

When Sarada became aware of her surrounding, she noticed that she was at the Academy's playground.

She tried to look around for her brothers but she couldn't stop her flinch when she spotted a familiar bob of pink and green eyes looking at her curiously.

It was her mother who was, presumably, in her 6 years of age. She was balled down to a one tree, writing something in her pink notebook that she recognize as her mother's first diary.

When she noticed that Sarada was at her, she immediately looked back down to her notebook and wrote something at an alarming speed.

Sarada giggled and decided to go near her.

"Hello," Sarada greeted.

Sakura looked up to her shyly, "Hi..."

Sarada tried to peek at her diary, "Why are you alone?"

Sakura huffed as if remembering something disappointing, "Ino needed to be home early today, and my parents aren't here yet."

Sarada hummed, "Do you mind if I seat next to you?"

Sakura looked at her confusingly, she looked around as if checking something and sighed, "Okay..."

Sarada beamed a thanks and gingerly sat next to her with a comfortable distance. 

Silence erupted between them. Sarada watched her mother's child form at the corner of her eyes sneaking glances at her then quickly writing something.

No. She wasn't writing. She was drawing. Drawing Sarada.

"What are you writing?" Sarada decided to ask her, careful not to scare her.

Sakura flinched as she blushed, "W-Well.. Uhm.. I was drawing you..."

Sarada rose her brows at her, surprised, "Really? Can I see?"

Sakura looked like she wanted to pretest, but she moved her shoulder a little so that Sarada could see what she draw.

Sarada's jaw dropped as she looked at her drawing. For a child her age, she could draw well. Very, very well!

"Wow", Sarada awed, "You drew me up really pretty!"

Sakura giggled, "That's because you're already pretty..."

Sarada looked at her as she sensed a weird tone in her mother's words. Was she jealous? Or was she disappointed at something?

"Hey..." Sarada's voice was soft, "You're pretty pretty, too."

Sakura sighed, "No, I'm not. They said that because of my forehead, I'm pretty ugly. Not pretty pretty."

Sarada didn't know about her mother's insecurity about her forehead. In her time, she even seemed proud of it.

"It's not," Sarada said firmly, she grinned at her when she thought of something, "Let me show you something."

Sakura watched curiously as Sarada took off the shinobi head band she just noticed Sarada was wearing.

Sarada grinned wider as she points at her exposed forehead, "Look! I have a wide forehead like you!"

Sakura gasps an awe as she stared at her, "But you're... you're so pretty!"

Sarada giggled at her, "So are you."

Sakura blinked as she looked at her drawing, "What's your name, big sis?"

"Sarada."

Sakura nods as she writes something just beside her drawing, "I'm Sakura."

Sakura turned to her again and studied her features more, "You look like someone I know,"

"Hn? Who?" Sarada asked even though she already had an idea on who she was thinking of.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura chirped, cheeks tinted with pink by the mere mention of her crush.

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" Sarada faked a thought, "Well, I guess you could say that he's a relative."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Really? You're an Uchiha, too?"

"Yup!" Sarada chirped and Sakura wasted no time in adding the name Uchiha in her drawing of Sarada.

It was then that Sarada started glowing, unbeknownst to Sakura.

Sarada looked at her mother with a soft smile.

"It was nice meeting you like this, Mama."

Sakura looked up, but Sarada had already disappeared. When she looked back on her diary once again, her head tilted confused.

"Who's this?"

* * *

**Metal**

Metal was training with his literally youthful father when he suddenly glowed. When he opened his eyes, he shrieked as he suddenly felt an overwhelming power!

“Gah!” Metal screamed as he forced himself to be rooted on the ground.

“What the— Why is a kid here?!”

“Gaara! Help the kid!”

Metal felt familiar sands enveloping him and he couldn’t help but blurt, “Uncle Gaara?!”

“Uncle—?!”

Their words died down as Might Guy finished his final act.

Metal’s ear rang as he stood up and looked around him. It was rubbles upon rubbles. There was a familiar groan in front of him and he immediately went to it when he recognized who it was.

“Father!” He called, and then he looked at who was also near the, “U-Uncle Gaara! Thank you very much! You- You saved me! I-I thought I was gonna die back there, and—“

“W-Who might you be?” (Rock) Lee groaned as he sat up, “W-Why is a genin here and... I’m too youthful to be a father.”

Gaara also looked at him, oblivious to his nervousness, “And I don’t remember having anyone call me uncle.”

Metal lost his mid as the two teenagers looked at him warily, “I-I’m sorry! I-I was w-with Shikadai and Chouchou when we found a s-scroll. W-We went near it even when Shikadai told us not to— A-And then— And then I was suddenly next to my very youthful father in his genin days. A-And then I glowed and I-I ended up here! Why are you both a teenager now?! Oh- god! D-Did the scroll do that?! And why is there a huge tree?! A-And was that Gai-sama fighting?!”

Metal said it all in one breath that even Kakashi just feets away from them looked at him worriedly.

Gaara went a re-take on his words, “Wait, you mentioned a Shikadai. Who is he?”

Metal, still trmbling, answered, “H-He’s a friend. We— I-I was with him when the scroll s-suddenly glowed and took us somewhere. W-We were near each other, b-but I was not with him or Chouchou the entire time.”

Gaara let out a thoughtful hum, “Three years ago, I read something I don’t remember writing. As a Kazekage, I was taught to take notes myself should it require my power, so I tried practicing it in my early days as a Kazekage. It wrote something about Shikadai who time traveled and ended up in my village. It also wrote that the same thing happened to him as well, with mentioning someone named Metal and Chouchou.”

“I assume you’re Metal?” Lee asked.

Metal nods as Kakashi let out a hum from his distance, “Time travel, huh? That doesn’t sound very believing.”

Metal looked at Kakashi confused, “But you always say that it’s possible and that you’re the example of it, Rokudaime-sama.”

Gaara gave a questioning look to Kakashi, "You time traveled?"

Kakashi glared at him, "I didn't. Ugh." Kakashi clasps his already throbbing head, "Better question is who threatened me to become hokage?"

"You said a spirit of your friend did," Metal answered. He panicked when Kakashi suddenly choked.

There was a sudden sob near them. When they looked at the source, it was Rock Lee. "Gai-sensei..."

Metal instantly panicked. He had never seen his father cry out of despair or sadness. It has always been out of joy and pride. "H-He'll be fine, my youthful father!" He shrieked when all eyes landed on him but he forced himself to finish his words. But it was then that he started glowing "He-He'll live! Gai-sama will live on! Nanadaime-sama— Uncle Naruto will save him! So, please smile! You always told me that no matter how nervous I get, I should always flash a youthful smile! So please stay YOUTHFUUUUUL!"

His shouting stopped as he finally disappeared. Everyone blinked from the space recently occupied.

"What were we— Wait— Gai-sensei!"

At the back, a grunting Minato wavered.

"Damn. I wanted to ask him about a Himawari and an Inojin."

* * *

**Ichiro**

Sakura was looking at her drawing of a teen girl in her diary when she suddenly felt a presence next to her.

She was about to ask the person when she saw his features.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" She said as she went beet red.

But the boy snorted, "I'm not your 'Sasuke-kun', I apologize for the misunderstanding."

It's not a surprise for Ichiro when someone mistook him as his father. He might not have the duck butt hair, well, almost, but many still told him that he looked like his father.

It was why his mother always cooed at him.

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, still red faced, "That's... a relief." But her voice didn't sound relieve to him, more like disappointed.

Was his mother really already in love with his father since this young? She was young than him here! But then again, Ichiro, albeit a smart boy, was still too young to understand the difference of 'crush' and 'love'.

Sakura was stealing glances to him and then her notebook again. She looked like she wanted to ask something but is hesitant to do so. It didn't settle well on Ichiro. His mother, though soft and kind, was always as blunt as them and their father. She always tells them the straight truth in a soft manner, never hesitating, never shy. Always sure of what's she's doing and saying.

Destroying houses isn't one of them though.

He decided to ask, "What is it?"

Sakura's face flushed and Ichiro couldn't help but smirk. That has always been what their mother looked when their father did something. Anything.

"W-Well... I was thinking of drawing you... But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. So..." She trailed off, expecting Ichiro to understand what she's asking.

But Ichiro was thinking of something more complex. He should decline. Him being here might already be changing something in the future, what more if he left a portrait of him even if it's done by a kid? This is his mother we're talking about.

Sakura misread his silence, "I-I mean, I know I already have Sasuke-kun's drawings. But it's only from far away! And-And you just look so much like him! So can I draw you?!"

Her second last sentence was what Ichiro always heard his mother say and he couldn't stop himself from answering, "Aa."

Her beaming face was definitely worth it as she breathed a thank you to him.

Ichigo watched as the flushed look of the younger form of his mother draw him. He knows that like his mother from his time, she's also overlapping his father's face on him as she draws.

It's not that he hated the times his mother cooed at him as she dresses him to look like his father. He cherishes their moments together, and he knows that she feels lonely in the years when their father was away. He just feels pouty sometimes when his siblings snickered at him in these moments. He feels like he's being treated unfairly. His big sister looks like their father too!

And it seemed like even at this age, his mother will still do that as well.

"And, done!" He heard his mother chirped as she showed him her drawing.

Ichigo blinked. She's already done? It's barely 5 minutes! And when he looked at her drawing, his jaw dropped. Her drawing was so detailed for her age. He'd seen her draw the anatomy, muscle, and skeleton of a human body. But he didn't even think that she was this talented in drawing.

"It's great." Ichiro complimented and Sakura's face went a deeper shade.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, "What's your name?"

Ichiro made a noise of question and Sakura answered immediately, "I don't want to mistook this drawing of you as Sasuke-kun. That;s... not good. And Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve to be mistaken to anyone."

Ichigo huffed, not expecting her answer, "Ichiro."

"Ichiro?" Sakura repeated, "Like first born son?" Ichiro nodded and Sakura scrunched her nose, "That's a difficult character to write, but I can still write it."

As Sakura started writing his name besides her drawing of him, Ichigo had started to glow.

Understanding that he's about to leave, Ichiro looked at her with a fond smile.

"You never change, Mama."

Sakura had just finished writing the characters of 'Ichiro Uchiha' in her drawing and she went over it again.

Her face flushed when she noticed the familiar face she just draw.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

* * *

**Shikadai - Chouchou**

When Shikadai opened his eyes to the new surrounding, it quickly morphed to horror. Everyone inside forced themselves not to stop in whatever they were doing as they looked to the children that suddenly appeared out of no-where.

"Who are you?!" shouted an unfamiliar voice, but his face was someone Shikadai knew very well.

Shikamaru had always talked about him, far more than the person named Asuma Sarutobi. Because this man was his father's father. Shikadai's grandfather. Shikaku.

"No way! It's Shikadai's grandfather!" chirped a familiar girl's voice.

Shikadai looked at the girl beside him in shock and surprise, "Chouchou?!"

Chouchou glanced at him with equal surprise, "Shikadai?!"

"What are you doing here?!" They both asked at the same time.

"What are you two doing here?" Shikaku butts in. They were warry, of course. Who knows if this was one of the Uchiha's ploy?

"When is this?" Shikadai quickly questioned, ignoring the questions earlier asked.

Shikaku leveled him a studying look but answered, "If you need the general answer, I'd say the fourth shinobi war."

Chouchou shrieked where as Shikadai groaned in horror as he scratched his head in a familiar way that made Shikaku's brow rise, "Of all the places we could time travel to, It had to be in the fourth freaking war!"

A huge piece was added to Shikaku's theory, "Time travel?"

"Is that even possible?!" A man they recognized as Ao shouted from where he's sitting.

Chouchou hummed as she tried to calm herself, "From what our dear Rokudaime always joked about, then yes,"

"Rokudaime?" Shikaku parroted, "Pray tell."

Shikadai grunted an answer as he was still searching in his mind as to what happened around his grandfather in the fourth war, "Kakashi Hatake."

And then he remembered his father's words. A giant beast. Headquarters. The HQ: Target. Beast bomb. Final Act. Final Words. Death-

Everyone that can watch witnessed as Shikadai's face suddenly morphs into horror much more intense that earlier. Shikadai never exaggerates an expression unless it's serious and Chouchou knew that very well. So when such an expression presented on her friend's face, she can't help but mirror it.

"Don't make that face, Shikadai." Chouchou shrieked, "What is it?!"

Shikadai turned to her in desperation, "We have to get out of here, Chouchou! Out of this timeline!"

Shikaku's expression tightened by his panicking state, "I agree with you but what do you mean-"

"He's right, Shikaku. I don't understand what they mean, but they need to get out of here." Ao's serious voice suddenly rang. It was quiet but it sounded loud in their ears, "Please listen to me calmly."

Shikadai's horror was an understatement. A tailed beast bomb, they said, was on the way to where they were. Targeting the headquarters. The Shinobi's brain in war.

"Well, Shikaku... What do we do?" Inojin's grandfather, Inoichi asked. "There are kids here who seemed to have time traveled. I sensed that they're not lying."

Shikaku went quiet for a second, "Just keep doing what we must do. While you kids," He turned to them and sighed as they flinched, "I'd advice you to think more on how to get out of here."

"But-"

"You said you were my grandson?" Shikaku cuts him and Shikadai stilled. Shikaku smirked at him, "Do you know what the king is?" 

By his words, the two finally started glowing and a lone tear dropped from Shikadai's eye.

Shikaku huffs, "Guess that does it,"

"Keep protecting the king, kid."

* * *

**Ichigo**

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he resisted the urge to shout 'Mama'. He was slightly disappointed when she didn't notice his sudden appearance next to her. She was oddly fixated on what Ichigo remembers was her first diary.

When he peeked at it, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped and Sakura immediately looked at him in alarm. 

"W-Who are—" Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed his colouring, "You look like me!"

Ichigo blushed as he snickered, "So you said."

Sakura blinked, not understanding what his words meant. 

But Ichigo didn't explain. He looked at her diary once again, more specifically, her drawings. "I'm sorry I surprised you earlier. But I noticed that you have a drawing of my twin and sister?"

Sakura softly gasped, "These are your siblings? I-I'm sorry, I must've drawn them unconsciously." She scrunched her nose in thought, "I... don't remember drawing _or_ meeting them at all."

Ichigo thinks, "Really?" and Sakura nods in confirmation.

Ichigo is as knowledgeable as his siblings. It may not be recognisable since he looks like someone who would charge without thinking— well, ok, he is—but he's not dumb. Just often clueless and has an attention span much less than his brother.

So, yeah. He had understood that they time travelled. To how many years? He doesn't know. But if he were to guess by his mother's appearance, he would think its less than 3 decades into the past.

And he also knows that leaving a portrait of them in the past is a big no-no. But he isn't about to let himself be left out by his siblings.

"Can you draw me too?!" He piped, eyes glowing hopeful and Sakura finds herself not wanting to say no.

She dumbly nods, "O... kay.."

If possible, Ichigo's grin went wider as Sakura began drawing. He looked exactly like the Ichiro she drew, she noticed. It was only their colouring that was different to each other. And maybe also the way they carried each other, but Sakura couldn't really know. She doesn't know how, but she doesn't remember anything abot the two last people she drew.

"You look exactly like this Ichiro," Sakura decided to say as she added a stroke, "Minus the colouring."

"That's 'cause he's my twin," Sakura nearly dropped her pencil, "I'm Ichigo Uchiha!"

Sakura gapped at him, "Ichigo? Strawberry? An Uchiha?!"

Ichigo laughed at her reaction, "Yup! The one and only!"

"But..." Sakura started, "I haven't heard about a pink haired Uchiha."

Ichigo grinned at her, "That's why I said the one and only." He doesn't say anymore than that. He doesn't want to add more chaos from him on the past.

Sakura stopped from her drawing to look at him. He looks like an easy-going person. Totally unlike the other Uchiha she have met and saw. But she noticed the faint waverung in his eyes.

Was he... not taking it well? Being different from his clan custom must be eating him as well.

But Sakura only nods and doesn't pry. She gets back into finishing his drawing and writing his name by it as well. "Done!"

Ichigo turned his head closer, "Wow! You draw great!"

Sakura gave him a shy smile, "Thank you, but I don't think it's that good."

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, "Are you kidding?! This is great! It's better than how I can draw! And I'm an Uchiha!"

Sakura giggled from his enthusiasm. She went back to her drawing to add more detail. Not noticing that Ichigo started glowing.

"I love you, Mama!"

Sakura looked up but Ichigo was long gone. She then looked back to her drawing, and once again, she was confused.

"Another one?!"

* * *

**Himawari - Inojin**

Himawari and Inojin blinked as they opened their eyes to a new surrounding. Their eyes grew wide as they recognized the people around them.

"EH?! The previous Hokages?!" Himawari shrieked but then she noticed their appearance, "They look like zombies! Inojin! Are we in heaven now?!"

Inojin turned to her in horror, "We're not! Please stop saying that, Himawari! Do you not really know how scary that sounds?!"

"Eh?" Minato perked at the names, "Himawari? Inojin?"

"You know them, Minato?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the kids in worry. They appeared out of no where. The tree was still active, were they not affected by the it?

"Yes," Minato answered but quickly changed it, "I mean, somewhat. I read a note I don't remembering writing about them."

It was then that Hashirama went near them, the two bickering children oblivious to the stern expression he's wearing.

"Please state who you are and why you're here."

The two blinked at him and Hashirama was surprised when he saw awe in their eyes.

"You are... Shodai-sama! Wow- this is so cool...!" 

"Grandpa first!" Himawari chirped, "Wow! You look so cool like how otou-chan said! And your hair is so long! It's so pretty!"

Hashirama blinked and then barked a cheerful laugh. His laugh was contagious and Himawari couldn't help but laugh along as she climbed up him much to Inojin's anxiety. Hashirama happily put her up his shoulder.

Tobirama groaned at his brother's antics, "Anija. You're acting like her grandfather. Put her down so we can question her."

"Is she not somehow my granddaughter?" Hashirama questioned and made no attempt in putting her down, "I mean, isn't whiskers an Uzumaki thing now?"

Tobirama couldn't help but face-palm, "There's only one person in the whole world that has whiskers, Anija."

"Is not!" Himawari disagreed from Hashirama's shoulders, "There's three of us! Me, onii-chan, and otou-chan!"

"Oho?" Hashirama's sounded interested, "What are your names?" He slyly added.

"I'm Himawari Uzumaki!" She answered proudly, oblivious to everyone's reactions, "Onii-chan is Boruto Uzumaki, and otou-chan is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Sarutobi repeated with widened eyes.

"Yup! Though he's not always home, he makes sure that the village is safe inside like how Uncle Sasuke does in the outside! He's the Seventh Hokage after all and Uncle Sasuke was called the Sasaukage—"

"Himawari!" Inojin frantically shushed her. Tobirama looked at him in sympathy, knowing first hand how hard it is to handle a chatter box.

"So, I was right!" Minato clicked his fingers.

Hiruzen turned to him, "What is it, Minato?"

Minato nodded at Inojin, "You really did time travel, right? And since you're obviously not from this time since you said Seventh Hokage, so 30 years from the future? And how many times have you time travelled?"

"All you said was true," Inojin answered, "And this is just our 2nd time."

"Yeah!" Himawari piped, still by Hashirama's shoulders, "We last saw you in your office, Grandpa Minato!"

"But you said you don't remember them?" Tobirama addressed.

Minato nodded, "It's strange. Because I remember about— Ah right! Do you know someone named Metal?"

"Metal?" Inojin repeated, "He's here too?"

"Was." Minato corrected, "He was here when Gai was battling Madara. He was gone some time after. He also said that he was with a Shikadai and Chouchou before everything."

Inojin sighed, "How did that even happen?" He looked up to Himawari, "Do you remember anything about the scroll?"

Everyone looked at Himawari in surprise and expectation.

Hinata closed her eyes as she scrunched her nose and puts her hand in her chin, thinking. Hiruzen sweat dropped as he recognize her actions from a familiar hyper blond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand anything that time," Himawari sighed, "But I do remember seeing three chakra pathways leading somewhere far outside the office with my byakugan."

"Hmm." Minato thought out loud and everyone noticed that he also looked the same as how Himawari thinks, though he was only looking down and not scrunching his nose, "That must be the other scrolls. And that might also mean that the scroll you had was the way to activate the other scroll."

Hashirama was in another thought, "Did you just say byakugan?"

Himawari grins, "Yup! Look!"

Everyone looked surprised as she activated her byakugan. Her lively blue orbs turning to the pale, vein throbbing byakugan. After seconds passed, she blinks it away. 

"I haven't seen anyone with byakugan not having their typical lavender orbs." Tobirama commented.

"This is actually the second time I've seen one." Hiruzen added and the two brothers looked at him as he shrugs.

"Me and Grandpa Kakashi are the same! He has black eyes that turns to a byakugan!"

"Speaking of Lord Sixth," Inojin ignored their surprised looks, "He often says, or rather jokes, that he has time travelled before. Do you know anything about it?"

"I know about that." A voice sounded. It was an old man who was floating while he sits.

"Hmm? Who are you, mister?" Himawari tilted her head. Her head perked when she noticed the robe he was wearing, "Your clothes looks like the ones Grandpa Kakashi has!"

Inojin looked at what she was talking about, "You're... right."

The Sage blinked but smiled, "My name is Hagoromo Ootsutsuki."

"Hagoromo..." Himawari ponders, "Ah! Grandpa Kakashi's nii-san! You're grandpa Sage! And wow, you have horns, too? Grandpa Kakashi's is uneven but it was so cute! But he sometimes hide it though. And he didn't want it be carved in the mountain, too."

Everyone was looking at her incredulously but Hagoromo barked a laugh. 

"I am his brother. And I was also the one who sent him to this time because of the sircumstances."

The adults wanted to ask more about Kakashi but Inojin was having none of that. "Then can you help us go back to our time?"

Hagoromo hummed in thought, "I can, but to what extent I don't know. At best, I can help stabalise the Scroll that put you here, but it will only make all the time travelers be together in one timeline. How you will go back will be up to you."

Inojin's shoulder dropped but he nods in determination as Himawari also did. It was better than being separated in different timelines.

It was then that the two started glowing. 

"This is a good timing," Hagoromo said, "I'll stabalise the Scroll while you're leaving since the chakra link will be much easier to find during the process."

The two kids nods. Himawari hugs Hashirama's head as she grins at the other Hokages.

"It was actually nice to meet you all!" Her grin went wider as Inojin sighed fondly by her antics.

"Since I'm also thinking of being Hokage after Sarada-nee-chan."

Hashirama laughed in glee. Tobirama huffed but smiled at her. Hiruzen and Minato smiled at her in support. 

"You'll do good, kid."

Himawari was surprised by Tobirama's unexpected compliment. But before she could say anything, they had already vanished.

Minato turned to Hagoromo with a raised brow, "You can actually get them back to their timeline and stop the Scroll, can't you?"

Hagoromo smirked at him, much to the other Hokage's grunts, "Maybe. But..."

"They still had questions. And I think this is the best way for them."

_And everyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...
> 
> It'll actually might take me a week before I post another chapter. Look—
> 
> I mentioned about the deadlines I almost missed, right? Lmao don't worry, I regret nothing. I'm still a student, see. A senior high school student. But I couldn't keep myself from writing.
> 
> I didn't fail anything, if that's what you're thinking. But I did fail to pass some requirements lol. But it's fine, still passable. 
> 
> Hahaha...
> 
> Just need to calm my Asian mother for a sec.


	4. Void

They're thoughts were disoriented. They couldn't think straight at all. It felt like they were in a void. Unconscious and lazily floating by the void. 

They were in the void of time. Where everything could be seen; past, present, future. And they were in the middle of it all.

It was only Boruto who managed to awaken himself. He opened his eyes and he saw that he could actually see his surrounding, where the light is from, he could not pinpoint.

But thanks to that source of light, he was able to see the other 10 figures near him. He was in front of them all, he noted. Everyone was unconscious besides him, floating at the same time in an unknown direction.

He tried shouting to wake them up, but no sound came out. Not even a grunt or exhale.

Boruto then felt a change in his vison. Mainly, his right eye.

His dojutsu, jougan, was active.

He didn't know how he activated it, but he wasn't about to complain. His activation of it was rare, and it only happened when he really needed it albeit unknowingly.

Oddly enough, he saw string-like chakra attached to him and to Himawari. In fact, Everyone also had the chakra stings and was only attached to Himawari who was the nearest to him. Now that he think about it, everyone besides Himawari was like a balloon, strings being held by Himawari. Were they orbiting to her? Following as her body floats somewhere?

And then there was two other chakra string attached to Himawari, the other thicker than the ones attached to them, while the other was much thicker than the other.

He looked at where that string lead and noted that the thickest was farther than the other.

Boruto was not a strategist, but he's not neck to neck with Sarada in the academy for nothing. He doesn't review much to get a high score on test, and he only trains to let out his frustrations on his father. That was why some say he's either a prodigy or a genius. Pride and smug mixed in his head when many pointed out he was better than his father when he was his age.

He's not about to make reckless choices he usually does right now. This not only involves his cousin and Mitsuki anymore, his other friends and sister is here now, too.

He looked at Himawari and noted how many strings was attached to her. Was she the one that activated the scroll? Is that why everyone is attached to her? And were there more scrolls than the one they found?

Time travel. It's not that he doesn't believe in it, hell, he already experienced it once with his Uncle slash idol slash trainer, Sasuke Uchiha. But he was lucky then because he was with an adult who knew their way in different dimensions, and maybe also time.

He already met the younger version of his father when he was Boruto's age. He was able to understood his father's childhood. It was so different from Boruto that guilt built up inside him. Guilty of his outburst that must've been sensitive to his father. Guilty of his ungrateful attitude to him. Guilty that he's been taking for granted the things his father longed for since his birth.

But this was not the time to brawl on his mistakes. He needs to get them out of this void. The thick strings seemed to be pulling Himawari, should he follow it? The closest one or the farthest one? He doesn't know what this void it, but he should get them out of here as soon as possible.

The closest one it is then.

It was a good thing that Himawari was only at arms length. He was able to pull her near him, he marveled for a second at how the others smoothly followed her form because of the string, and gently pushed her to where the closest string was to create a force. He made sure to only push her as lightly as he can since there were no friction in this void. He doesn't want his sister to be continuously spinning.

Him and the others followed after Himawari's form as if she was a planet and they, the moons.

Boruto heaved a soundless sigh as they finally neared at the end of string. He noted how far the thickest string really was.

The end of the string was actually a light orb. Boruto wonders if it was where the light in this void came from. Should they all go near it? Or does only Himawari go near it?

He couldn't think more as Himawari's form was already nearing the orb. He watched as their forms follow after Himawari.

As soon as Himawari's back neared the orb, a familiar blinding light appeared, swallowing them whole.

Boruto- Everyone didn't like what happened next.

Everyone was forced to be awaken from their unconscious state, eyes and mouth opening wide as light shone from inside them.

They were being pulled in a certain timeline, and they were forced to see what happens on the way to that certain timeline.

The Uchiha siblings could only watch as two men massacre their clan, something they didn't even think of possible happening in just a night. They could feel their father's fright and desire for revenge through it all. The broken heart of their mother as their father left the village. They felt the hesitation in their father's heart as he took his steps to leave the village, but it was buried deep by his desire for power and revenge. The slight waver in his heart as he attempted to thrust his hand to their mother-

The Uzumaki siblings watched as their father live a lonely childhood, being shunned by the village he always wanted to keep safe. _Whywhywhy_ \- Their mother, meek as a child, receiving the disappointed look of her clan. Strong but too kind. Smart but too unselfish. And then she met their father. She was one of the first few peoples who didn't see their father as the demon they make him out to be. Their father who worked hard for the acknowledgement of everyone and of his bestfriend. His determination to bring him back. To be stronger to be able to bring him back. Everything.

The Hyuuga watched as his parents deal with the burden of their own clans. He watched as his mother see too many deaths for her age. A massacre. A brother's death. A father figure's death. A friend's defection. _Deathsdeathsdeaths_ \- Her lover's death. He watched as his father experience the loss of a father in an age when he can already remember well. The clan's cursed seal preventing him to progress his potential further. His thoughts on being a bird in a cage. And then the both of them finally learned to accept this burdens and found each other. But they didn't have much time-

The child of the snake sannin watched in horror as his parent does inhumane experiments to humans old and young. Never even hesitating as he cuts them deep for knowledge. His parent joins a group that played a huge part against the shinobis on the fourth war. He watched as his parent kill the third Hokage. Watched as his parent twisted the mind of his teammate's father. Watched as his parent gets killed by his own student-

The Yamanaka watched as his parents live a completely different life. His mother living the life of a knight to her pink friend. But their friendship was cut off because of their liking to an Uchiha, mended after a fight. His father living the life of a doll. Being told not to feel, to let go of any emotions. To fight only for his superiors. 

The Nara watched as his father live a life full of responsibilities. He watched as his father tries to understand his father and mentor's words about the king. Watched as his father stayed by his mentor's side 'till his last smoke. Watched as his father finally found out about the King.

The Akimichi watched her father be surrounded by friends that doesn't push him away for his soft personality. Watched her father as he finally met her mother who was immediately smitten by his appearance.

The child of Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast watched his father struggle to keep up with his peers. He watched as his father tries hard to make any ninjutsu or genjutsu. And then he met his mentor.

While some of them rather enjoyed the events they saw, majority of them would say other wise. 

Boruto actually regretted his decisions up to this point. He just wants to know where his father's dedication to his job came from, why show him the childhood of his father being shunned by the village he wanted to protect?

Sarada just wanted to know more about their clan, why show nowt only to her, but to her brothers as well, on how the Uchiha clan disappeared?

Natto just wanted to know more about his father, he didn't want to see how he died.

Mitsuki had been curious, but he never intended to ask or know about his parent's past. This was also not what he wanted to see.

Inojin, Shikadai, Chouchou, and Metal just wanted to go home and relax. Why are they being pulled into this mess?

Himawari just wants to fix what she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, I know.
> 
> I just couldn't stop writing, lol. And then I blacked out near the end. It's nearly 4 am now.
> 
> I actually just wanted a chapter where I showcase Boruto's underrated intelligence. It was always implied in the show that he was just as smart as Sarada without even trying, he just had a goofy side that made others think otherwise. I just don't really like, though I can tolerate, how some stories make him out to be an idiotic brat like his father when he's actually different from Naruto.


	5. Snake

Sasuke had just finished his fight against Deidara who ended up committing suicide with the intention of including Sasuke in his final and big explosion.

But Sasuke was quick enough to save himself. He was able to summon Manda as he used his sharingan on the snake summon to order it to protect him. 

Sasuke was too exhausted to even acknowledge Suigetsu as he was able to summon Manda when he was inside his mouth.

"You damn brat..." Manda amanagde to say with venom in his words, "Those eyes... Did you control me with those eyes...?"

Not that Sasuke was thinking of responding to the snake, but their one sided conversation halted as a terrified scream of a child rang above them.

Sasuke's inside churned when he noticed an all too familiar blur of pink falling, he was sickeningly relieved when he noticed it was not someone he thought it was. It was a boy probably around 7 years of age with pink hair.

"AODA-CHAN! PLEASE SAVE ME!" The boy cried as he kept falling.

Sasuke wonders if it was his own contract summon who 'Aoda-chan' was, but the boy was looking straight at Manda, eyes filled with tears and trust Sasuke wonders why he would give such emotions the dying snake.

Manda didn't move, not that he could move to begin with, as the boy landed by his cheek. It was a high fall but the boy was kept alive even when he landed by the hard cheek of Manda.

They all watched the kid crouched up as he sniff. By Sasuke's angle, he couldn't look at the boys face, but he stiffened when he noticed the Uchiha crest embed by the boy's back.

"Thank you, Aoda-chan. You saved me again..." The boy muttered between his sobs.

"Child..." Manda muttered, "I am not... The Aoda you speak of..."

The boy's pink hair perked up, "You're not? Are you one of Papa's summons, too? I haven't seen you before, who are you?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"So that I can thank you properly." Came the boy's answer, his tone came as if it was the answer to everything.

Even with his state, Manda huffed a laugh, "Heh... Not even the Uchiha brat... thanked me as he used my life... to save his ass..."

"I'm not a brat!" the boy yelled, not understanding who the snake was talking about, "I'm thanking you properly, aren't I? Please tell me your name before you go back to your cave."

Sasuke's mind rilled as the boy had just unknowingly confirmed that he was, indeed, an Uchiha. But a pink haired Uchiha? Pink hair is as rare as an Uchiha these days. Just as there is only one person in the world with Pink hair, there are only 3 Uchiha left and Sasuke is planning on leaving it to only 1.

"Manda."

Even with his back turned, Sasuke could tell that the boy was beaming, "Thank you for saving me, Manda-chan!"

There was a long pause from Manda as he looked at the boy sitting by his cheek. 

"To think that someone thanked me before my death..." Manda muttered as his eyes slowly dropped, "Heh. My greatness..."

"Did Papa send you to take us back?" The boy asked but Manda didn't respond, never will be able too, "Manda-chan? Are you sleeping? You should go back to your cave if you're planning on sleeping."

Manda didn't move an inch and there was now worry in the boy's voice, "Manda-chan...?"

Sasuke watched as the boy kept calling the already dead snake. It seems like the boy had already known what was happening but is refusing to accept the truth. Sasuke had yet to see his face but before he could call the kid, Jugo and Karin arrived.

"There!" Karin shouted as he spotted them, "He's here after all! When his chakra suddenly disappeared, I was wondering what happened! Did you fly?" 

"He was inside Manda with space-time ninjutsu to escape," Suigetsu answered for Sasuke, "But I think this kid is the one that flew." He pointed at the pink haired boy.

When the two arrived, Sasuke didn't bat them an eye. He was intently looking at the boy as he perked at the sound of their voice and finally turned his head to them. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his face. 

His hair was a dead give away if the boy was really Sakura's relative. Or maybe an unknown brother. And then came his eyes. Those familiar emerald eyes that always shone with emotions for all to see.

"Aunt Karin? Uncle Jugo? Uncle 'Getsu?" He muttered incredulously as he looked at them. His voice was high enough for them to hear and everyone's eyes landed on him. His face first contorts to relief when he saw them, but it changed when his eyes landed on Sasuke.

There was silence and he didn't say anything, but his eyes were just as expressive as hers. First it was familiarity, then relief, but his eyes widened and displayed an emotion of confusion, then thinking. And then came a dreadful realization.

"P-Papa?!" This one, he shouted. Everyone looked at him in confusion, while Sasuke knitted his brow at him in question. "Why are you..." 

He trailed off and Karin felt a tic mark forming in her forehead, "Who are you and why are you here?!"

The boy looked at her in confusion, "Don't you know me, Aunt Karin?"

"Aunt Karin—?!"

"Wait— Don't tell me I'm really...?!" He muttered incredulously as he took a step back but he ended up slipping at Manda's scale and fell in front of them. He immediately sits up and once again looked at them in realization.

"No, no... I don't wanna be here anymore! I-I wanna go back!" He suddenly cried in tears and Sasuke noticed Jugo panicking, "Sarada-nee-chan! Ichiro-nii! Where are they? I wanna go back! Mama!"

As the boy cried, Sasuke resisted the sudden urge inside him to comfort the kid. He resisted every urge that linked to the kid. Sasuke wanted to go near him, comfort him. But he held himself and let Jugo do what he wanted to do. 

"Kid, please calm down." Jugo said as he slowly approached the boy, "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Uchiha..." When everyone looked at him with incredulous gaze, he hit his limit. "Don't look at me like that! I-I'm an Uchiha! M-My father is an Uchiha! And I have a twin!" He cried. He looked at Jugo with desperate eyes, "Y-You never looked at me like that, Uncle Jugo... None of you did! I-I always receive those look, but you never gave me those looks!"

Sasuke suppressed a flinch when his crying eyes landed on him, "E-Even Papa is looking at me like that. I don't want to be here anymore! Please take me back! I want Ichiro-nii!"

Sasuke was uncharacteristically thinking of things he doesn't normally thinks. _This kid was clearly referring to him as his father, and if he were to base his appearance on who his mother is, there's really only one person. But then again, how? 7 years old. If he were to really be his child, the irrational logic is that they were 9 when- Yeah, definitely impossible. He also mentioned having a sister so what the fuck-_

"I want my Ichiro-nii! I want my Ichiro-nii!"

Tears were already dropping from his face and all of team Hebi struggles to think of a solution to calm the child. They don't know where his 'Ichiro-nii' is, they don't even know who that is. And then Sasuke remembers his knowledge of Aoda. How this boy, Ichigo, is familiar with Aoda enough to give him his trust to save him.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke called, "Hand me my blood samples."

Suigetsu blinked at him but hands him the container anyway, "Wait— Are you—"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Sasuke chanted after slamming his hand with his blood to the ground. There was a huge puff of smoke after the summoning.

The giant blue snake, Aoda, towered above them as Ichigo remains crying and oblivious to his surroundings. Aoda took note of the dead Manda and the boy but looked at Sasuke for his orders. 

"Sasuke-sama," Aoda greeted, "Why have you called me?"

Sasuke pointed a look at the crying Ichigo and Aoda followed his look, "Try to calm the child, Ichigo."

Aoda seemed to be confused as he tilted his head slightly, "I apologize, Sasuke-sama. But I don't think children are fond of—"

"Aoda-chan!"

Everyone watched with amusement as Ichigo stood up and immediately hugged Aoda as if by reflex. Aoda was more than confused by the child's behaviour but nonetheless tried to return the child's action. Trying to follow his summoner's order.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?" Aoda awkwardly addressed but Ichigo paid it no mind as if he's already used to it.

Ichigo clung onto him tightly as he looked up to him with hopeful teared eyes, "P-Please take me to Ichiro-nii. I-I can't feel him— I can't tell where he is! I-I don't like it! I don't like being away from him!"

Aoda, smooth tongued as he is, didn't know what to say to Ichigo. He could lie to him just to calm him, but that didn't sit well with Aoda. He's sure that it will be haunted by those expressive emerald eyes if he were to give him false hope. 

"Ichigo-sama—"

"I WANT ICHIRO-NII!"

Aoba stiffened. Because he was sure he saw a glint of Crimson by the child's emerald eyes, even if it only lasted for never a second before the kid suddenly passed out.

Karin was quick to get beside Ichigo and checked him. "That's weird," Karin muttered with knitted brows, "He passed out from chakra exhaustion. What was this kid doing before appearing here?"

"What a coincidence. I have the same problems too." Sasuke snarled, finally feeling the effects of his previous battle.

"Let's just find a place first so that Sasuke and this kid can heal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to show where the other travellers landed, but I realized from this single traveler was able to make a single shaper already, lol. And then I thought, why not? 
> 
> In truth, I just wanted to upload taday since it's about this bean child. I don't think I'll be reuniting them so soon, too. Especially the twins. 
> 
> I don't know what suddenly made me feel the need to give Manda some love before he died, lol.
> 
> And Merry Christmas!!


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada meets Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been re-watching episode 125-139 for the last three days lmao. It's a shock at how 2 major deaths occurred in only 15 episodes, and then some major revelations to the audience too.
> 
> Whenever I finish watching an episode, I always think of what I'll do in this story and what I'll change and what it will do in the next few chapters. The only problem is, I'm a forgetful person and I didn't take notes, lmao.

Set after the Akatsuki's meeting about Deidara and Sasuke's death, and Itachi and Kisame's talk with Itachi under the rain, the two looked up as they heard a shouting cry from above.

With his sharingan active, Itachi was able to trace the still falling child's face.

He almost mistook the child as Sasuke had he not noted her feminine features and the fact that Sasuke is a 16 years old, and not around 12. In addition, Sasuke doesn't wear glasses.

Itachi was tempted to catch the falling girl, not that Kisame would mind. He was oddly more loyal to Itachi than the Akatsuki's leader. But he stopped himself when he noticed her movements.

She was attempting to save herself with strong determination and Itachi didn't want to ruin that for her. He'll just step in should she make a mistake though she seemed rather confident.

Itachi and Kisame watched as the still falling girl prepare a familiar pose of slamming a fist, and for a moment, Itachi's vision overlapped a memory of a pink blur pummeling the ground with a cry of-

"SHANNARO!"

Even when the ground shook slightly, Itachi stayed still in his place while Kisame decided to warily near them.

They watched the panting girl just above the ground she had cracked to at least lessen the injured she sustained from the fall. It was much more smaller than the ones the pink haired kunoichi can make, bit for the girl's age, it was big.

They noted the red glasses by the side of her foot that managed to survive the fall with only a small crack ang the way she squints her eyes around her. That, and the konoha head band she wore.

"Konoha?" Kisame said intentionally loud and the girl turned her head to his voice, "Should we kill her, Itachi?"

The girl's eyes widened by the implication and name, "Itachi...?"

They waited for the horror to contort in her voice, but instead they saw relief. But then she furrowed her brows and almost instantly, the girl jumped back in distance as a sharingan forms in her eyes to the duo's surprise.

The sharingan didn't seem implanted since she was able to activate it at will, and maybe also deactivate it with ease. But that was impossible, even to Itachi. His clan made sure to bring in any Uchiha born outside the village and that no one in the clan is able to leave the village should they be exiled from the clan just to make sure that the sharingan does not travel to the enemy countries.

"You..." The girl seethed, looking at Itachi with a mix of emotions; confusion, denial, and worry. "You massacred our-" she choked on her words as tears started to form.

Itachi understood what she intended to say and kept an indifferent look as he answered, "I did."

The girl gripped her knuckles white as she bits her trembling lip and refused to look down, "Why...?"

Two crimson eyes locked, the other's face devoid of any emotions, as the other searches for any hesitation.

She was inwardly relieved as she saw one, "To test my capabilities."

Sarada didn't like his lie. Because there was still the fact that he, indeed, massacred their clan. There was also her father; He made them picture thei uncle as a hero. Not some twisted killer she saw as she travelled. And yet...

"I've always wanted to know more about our clan," Sarada started as tears pooled down her face, "If our personalities were alike, if there were also ones who wore glasses, and what..." her lips trembled, "And what happened to the rest of us. Why Papa was the only one left before we were born. But a massacre? By one of their own? By _YOU_?!"

As her eyes easily revealed her emotions, Itachi bits his tongue to stop himself from asking who her father is. She seemed like she needed to get the word out of her system and he trusts Kisame enough to only listen and not dwell.

"Papa... He always tells us good things about you!" She shouted, "That you're a hero! He sounded so proud of you! I wanted to meet you, you know?" She cried, "And then this... time travel happened, and I finally got to meet you with grandfather and grandmother. Do you remember? You were around my age then, and I was so happy! So, so, happy..."

She sobbed but the duo's eyes widened and looked at her intently, searching for any lie in her eyes. And yet, her expressive eyes only showed genuine emotions.

"Time travel?" Kisame repeated, but Sarada didn't hear him.

"But I don't wanna be here anymore," Sarada continued as she took a step back, but her knees were shaking from exhaustion, "I can't be here. My brothers... I have to... find them..."

There was a soft thud as her body gave up and lays on the ground. Itachi took this as a chance to near her and examine her.

Chakra exhaustion. A minor injury by her right arm she used to lessen her fall impact. She'll be unconscious for a few days.

"What will you do with her, Itachi?" Kisame asked as she looked at the unconscious child.

Itachi was silent for a moment. He gently picked up the girl and started walking.

"Itachi?" Kisame followed.

"We'll heal her first. I'll be asking her a few questions if ever she wakes up early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how it's canon that Kisame is perfectly loyal to Itachi and was slyly implied that Kisame's loyalty to Itachi is so great even Zetsu thought he only stayed in Akatsuki because of Itachi and couldn't help but wonder if Kisame would stay with the organization with Itachi dead. AND BRUH HIS FINAL THOUGHTS BEFORE HIS DEAD WAS ABOUT ITACHI TOO. I'M KEEPING HIM.
> 
> I'll try to make 2 more updates before new year. Gahd, I'll be sooo busy this January because of the tutorial classes I'll have to take. But I deserve it lmao.


	7. Neji?

"There's an unknown smell from above!"

Everyone stood warily as they look up from where Kiba had pointed.

Their eyes widened as they saw a familiar limp figure falling.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried and Yamato wasted no time in making wood below Akamaru to give him more level as he jumped and catches the male on his back.

Sakura immediately neared the male as she examined him.

She pressed a glowing palm in his forehead and the male's face immediately softened as he felt her familiar chakra.

"He has minor chakra exhaustion. He'll wake up in a moment." Sakura informed them.

They waited as minutes later, the male's face squirmed as he opened his eyes, revealing his own lavender orbs.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called as she crouched beside him.

"Uhn?" He groaned as he sits up, clutching his head. He turned to face Hinata, eyes squinting as if his vision was blurry, "I'm not Neji _ **—**_ Wait _ **—**_ Aunt Hinata?"

"A-Aunt?" Hinata squeaked.

"Who're you calling aunt?!" Kiba roared, taking his word as an insult to her female friend.

With his vision finally back to normal, his eyes widened as he looked at the people around him. 

"When am I?!" He asked in genuine worry and concern as he looked around. Dread contorts to his face when he noticed something. He looked at them, eyes desperate, "Was there anyone else with me? They're two 12 years old; a blond and a light blue haired boys."

Kiba sniffed the air while Hinata looked around with her byakugan, they both shook their head no, to the male's disappointment.

"This is bad. I-I should find them _ **—**_ We shouldn't be here _ **—**_ " He abruptly stopped, eyes suddenly widening as they felt him using chakra.

_**Jiraiya was fighting Akatsuki's pain and Konan his left arm, gone. And then he was drowning— Why was he smiling—** _

Kakashi stepped in, "You should do exactly that. What's your name—"

"HEY!"

They shouted when he suddenly stood up and sprinted away. Yamato quickly tried to subdue him with mokuton but the male's byakugan was active and he easily avoided Yamato's attempts.

"Kakashi-senpai! What will we do?!" Yamato asked.

Kakashi tsked, "He's not going to where Konoha is and I'm having a bad feeling," He formed a hand seal for shadow clone, "I'll personally go after him. If my clone dispersed, you're in charge, Yamato."

"I-I understand!"

"I'll have my clone follow you too, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alright. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short, right? I plan to give the kids their own chapters as to how they meet or ended up in the past. No matter how short, lol.


	8. Sharingan

Boruto was aware of his situation. He knew he was falling, but he trusted himself that he'll survive. It was a long fall after all.

He was thinking about his parents' pasts. Their childhoods. The ones they never told him about.

From where the past he saw ended, his father still hadn't learned about his parents. He was already 16 years old. In those 16 years, he never knew what it felt like to have a father. Sure, he had Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya. But a real father was what he never felt. But he was still very thankful to the ones who were like a father to him.

And then there was the village's treatment to him. Calling him a fox demon. Beating him. Why... Why does he still insist on saving the village that treat him wrong? To even call it his home— his family. Boruto doesn't understand.

Both his parents had lived a very difficult childhood. So different to the one he took for granted.

He calmly opened his eyes as he was nearing the ground. He prepared the hand signs for shadow jitsu when he heard a shout above him.

As he angled himself to look at the person and his eyes widened when he recognize him. 

"Ichiro!"

This is bad. They were bearing the ground and Boruto had only the strategy where he could save himself. The Uchiha family won't let him live if something happened to their second heir. 

He quickly thinks of anything to save them both. The karma by his palm was aching, but he forced himself not to use it. Never again.

"From above again!"

"Another one?!"

"Naruto!"

"Got it!"

The shouts snapped him back from his thoughts. Before he could look at where the voices came from, he felt a group of people catching him from his fall. He heard a loud thud as they land, and a sound of clones dispersing in front of him. 

He immediately opened his eyes and searched for his teammate's brother.

He spotted him a few step from him and he wasted no time in nearing him, "Ichiro! Are you okay?"

"A-Aa." Ichiro grunted as he stood up with Boruto's help.

"There's more of you?! That's unfair!" A childish voice whined.

They both turned to the voice and their eyes widened when they finally saw the people in front of them. 

"Kaa-chan?!" Boruto shouted as he looked at Hinata who squeaked, "You-chan?!" he shouted looking at Naruto who tilted his head in confusion.

"Mama..." Ichiro muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked at Sakura.

"E-Eh?" The teens addressed as mothers squeaked.

They suddenly heard a crunching sound of wood and when they turned to the sound, they saw an insect eater-like plant, or maybe an aloe vera, emerge just beside the masked man.

"How'd it go?" The masked man asked. Boruto didn't like what he's feeling towards the masked man. His right palm twitched as he watched their interactions.

The plant open wide and revealed a face with colors black and white separated in half, "It's over."

Sakura stood in front of the children protectively since she was much closer to them, "What... is he?"

"He's in the Akatsuki file Kabuto left us." Clone-Kakashi answered quietly, careful as to not let the enemy over hear the information.

"More of them just keeps getting in our way!" Naruto uncharacteristically roared. It had only been once when Boruto had seen his father like this; when the Ootsutsuki attacked during the Chuunin Exams.

The enemy duo ignored the teen blond, "Sasuke won. Itachi Uchiha is dead."

By the name, the two children perked up and couldn't stop the words they said.

"Papa...? Uncle Itachi...?"

"Uncle Sasuke...?"

Their voices was loud enough for everyone to hear and everyone looked at them, as did Sakura.

A long silence reigned. Both the enemie's and children's words slowly sinking in their minds.

"That's unbelievable!" The masked man gasps, "... or not."

"Sasuke-kun... killed Itachi?" Sakura voiced, tone trembling. He felt small hands gripping her cloak and turned to see a horror faced black haired child. By their closeness, Sakura saw that the child looked like what Sasuke looked when he was his age. She didn't like the emotion displaying by his face at the moment, and it breaks her heart.

"No... That's... Papa would never..." He muttered, loud enough again for everyone to hear.

"Sasuke is down too, so what now? He might be hanging on by thread," The aloe vera man taunted. His eyes then scanned the dark haired trembling child, "I think I've seen a child look like you. Though he had pink hair and green eyes, but your faces are recognizable."

Their minds riled as they looked at the woman who also had those same features, and even she looked surprise by this.

"Ichigo..." They saw dread and worry contort to the child's face as he attempted to step forward but Boruto was quick to stop him, "My brother! Ichigo! Where is he?! What did you do to my brother?!"

"Hey! You aloe vera bastard!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the person he addressed, "Where the hell's Sasuke and Ichigo?!"

"Aloe vera?!" The man repeated, annoyed by the nickname.

"Let me go, Boruto-nii!" Ichiro once again resisted from his hold, "Ichigo needs me! He... He's a cry baby, I need to be there for him! GIVE ME MY BROTHER!"

Boruto let go in shock when Ichiro's eyes changed.

"Sharingan?!" Everyone looked at Ichiro in shock, even the two enemies.

But as Ichiro tried to take a step, his legs gave up. Exhaustion finally settling in, "Ichigo... I need to..."

"Let's go." The plant man said, already retreating to the tree.

Boruto couldn't hold the urge anymore as he glared at the masked man, "I won't let you! RASENGAN!"

"RASENGAN?!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the ball of chakra forming by the kid's right palm.

Boruto threw it to the masked man's direction, and everyone expected it to just past through him. But it didn't even get near him as the rasengan disappeared mid way, the masked man was momentarily distracted and dropped his ability as he roared in laughter, missing the way Boruto grinned.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever-"

CRACK!

Silence ensued as half of his mask by his right shattered. He was quick enough to hide the area revealed with his hand, but everyone was able to see the sharingan he had.

His eye glared at Boruto, "I really hate that jutsu."

Even with his anger to Boruto, he oddly glanced to Kakashi, "I shall continue my fight with you another time. Tell that to your original."

"Farewell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be sleeping. Well, I can't really promise that one, but I'll update in the next 12 hours! The comment from last chapter motivated me lmao


	9. Laboratory

Mitsuki prided himself to be the calm person in their team. The one that doesn't give reactions, the one most level headed. Boruto would be the one to be careless, the one who would follow what he believes in and Mitsuki will be by his back. Sarada would be the one to plan and make decisions, the one who'll be entrusted to be the leader. Konohamaru would be their sensei, the one who will guide them, lecture them, and protect them.

But even when he's falling, Mitsuki knows he's all alone now. He'll have to be all of what his teams would be. To be calm and make decisions for himself, but still try to follow what he believes in. He'll lecture and protect himself until he finds them. 

And yet... His mind is too occupied about his parent's past to think of anything more. The calm and forgiving parent he had and loves. The merciless cruel person he'd seen of his past.

Which one is his parent's true self? 

Mitsu calmly opened his eyes as he extended his arms long to grab a tree and slow the momentum of his slow. There was a soft thud as his feet touched the ground.

He looked around his surrounding and noted that he's a quarter mile away from Konoha. If he were right, he would be just a few feet away from his parent's laboratory that blew up during the Fourth war.

He decided to go there. He knew that his curiosity might make him regret this decision yet again. But his parent once told him that he regrets not being able to preserve what he had inside this lab. His parent said that it might've changed a few things in the past. 

_"I could've used it as an apology to that Shiori girl." His parent had muttered._

The only Shiori he knows alive is both his teammate's aunt, Tenten Shiori. Mother of Natto Hyuuga.

He entered the lab and noticed that it was just like any of his other labs. Mitsuki wonders what was so special in this. 

Mitsuki doesn't like it, but he thinks of what might be inside this; A breakthrough experiment? An almost finished human experiment? Or maybe... A replica of shiryokuhisshi?

Mitsuki entered door upon doors. Strangely, there were no one assigned to guard this laboratory, not even Kabuto. There were no traps, or maybe because it recognize his parent's DNA within him.

Mitsuki doubts anyone else even knew about the existence of this lab. 

He finally reached the door to the basement. The same basement where he was always cured by his parent. Maybe that's where everything is? Mitsuki gives himself the courage to open the door and strode through the stairs leading below. 

It was not a long stair, he could already see the dim light below, but it felt like hours for Mitsuki.

When he finally reached the bottom of it, he couldn't stop the immediate horror that contorted in his face. 

He doesn't like to think whatever he's thinking as he looked at the surrounding. He want to think that his parent was trying to be good. Trying to save these persons. Not trying to get a hold of their corpses to study their kekkei genkai. Not—

No. 

Because below this laboratory, inside the basement, was the bodies of the some of the Uchiha Clan inside their separated incubators. All of the incubators have no lights anymore, no more bubbles that indicates they were being supplied of oxygen and nutrients. All of them, aside for two.

This was the only time Mitsuki was left dumbfounded. Mind reeling, he couldn't think straight anymore. So he does one thing a shinobi does if things go difficult. 

Report to the Hokage. 

He let a clone of him as a snake drop from his sleeve and let it slithering away from the laboratory and towards Konoha, towards whoever is the Hokage in this time period.

His eyes were glued only to the incubators that showed the sign of life. One man and one woman. He had heard the Shiori talking to Sarada about a man who she treated as her brother. And if he were to connect that to his parent's words... 

This man was Shisui Uchiha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I fell asleep midway through writing this chapter FOR 12 HOURS AAAAAHHHH
> 
> I love the comments, they hyped me up 😭
> 
> Welp. That's 6 out of the 11 childrens. Five more to go and we'll be connecting these parts! I'll remind you that the meeting happened in one day! Because in the anime, Itachi and Jiraiya died at the same day ohmygod. Sasuke only rested for a good few hours after his fight with Deidara, and then he's back to fighting a weakened Itachi looool. So yeah, this all happened in a day.


	10. Found

It was a normal day in Konoha, oblivious to their Hokage's depression. Shizune didn't hide Tsunade's stash of sake and she let's her drown herself as she converse with Jiraiya's toads.

There was no glint in Tsunade's eyes at the moment, and Shizune couldn't help but worry.

There was a serious air around them, silently conversing. When a hurried knock came as did a female Yamanaka's voice.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we have a serious problem!"

* * *

Both Team 9 and Team 10 was waiting for Neji to show up for their joint training. It was Lee who thought of the idea since Team 7 and Team 8 are both away for a mission.

They were already in the training ground, doing their own things to keep themselves busy. Tenten was distracted in her deep thought as Ino fixes her bun. Lee was doing a one handed push up with his feet raised. Chouji was quietly eating his chips beside Shikamaru who laid in the grass, watching the clouds. 

That is until Shikamaru noticed something from above. 3 dots that suddenly seemed like it's getting bigger by the second.

And then he headed shouting. 

"WAAAH! Inojin hurry up!"

"I'm trying! The paper keeps folding I can't draw properly!"

"This is so... Not youthful!"

Recognizing that they were children, around 12 and probably genin, Shikamaru rose to his feet and quickly alarmed the others.

"Everyone! Rescue operation, 12 o'clock!"

Chouji was quick to finish his chips and grab two of the children with his enlarged arms. Lee was about to jump as to save the pale boy but they gapped when a familiar, but colored, Ink Eagle catch the kid instead.

"Sai?" Ino called as she looked around, searching for the said person but they saw none of him around.

"Are you two safe?" They heard the pale kid asked as he went near them. Chouji then gingerly placed the other two down while Shikamaru observes them.

The pale kid surprisingly had Yamanaka features, and did one of them just called someone 'Inojin'? His pale skin, his name... Shikamaru doesn't doubt that the Super Beast was made by him. He looked to the other two and he doesn't like what his thoughts concluded. A girl with a noticeably heftier physique, familiar spiky dark orange hair. The pale boy and girl have... grey stud earrings. A customary for the Ino-Shika-Cho clan. And then there was this kid. A familiar bowl cut hair. Black eyes. Green spandex. Shikamaru doesn't like his theories.

"We're fine, Inojin," The girl answered, finding it hard to stand up. She looked up to address her saviour but she gasped when she recognize him, "Dad?! Oh my god, are we in your cute days?!"

"Shut up, Chouchou!" 'Inojin' scolded her as he stepped down from his super beast. It was her name that confirmed some of Shikamaru's thoughts.

"Are you okay, youthful child?!" Lee asked as he catch the suddenly limp form of the kid in green. 

The looked up to him with half lidded eyes, "Dad...?" He muttered but exhaustion washed over him and passed out. 

Lee blinked while Ino immediately went near him and landed her palm by his forehead. "Chakra exhaustion." She informed them. 

"Chakra exhaustion?! He barely has chakra!" Chouchou exclaimed. It was her turn then to feel the exhaustion settling in, as did to Inojin as they went on all fours. The teens were quick to assist them as they passed out.

"This is bad. Shikadai isn't with us..." Chouchou muttered before passing out in Tenten's grasp.

"No. Himawari..." Inojin muttered as he tried to stand up and Chouji, being the closest to him, assisted him, "She's still... out there..."

When both of them passed out, Ino examined them. She shook her head in worry, "They have chakra exhaustion too. We should take them to the hospital."

"They mentioned two people," Chouji voiced, "Should we look for them, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru scratched his head in thought, "Yeah. They might be experiencing what they experienced as well. Lee, Tenten, Chouji, you three will be the ones to get them to the hospital. Ino and I will be searching for the other two. We'll inform the Hokage either we find them or not."

* * *

Himawari knew she was falling, but she didn't know how to land from this height! 

Desperate, she was relieved when she noticed where she was going to land; by the Hyuuga compound. She searches for anyone near her and—

There!

"Natto-nii! Help me!" She shouted.

The man looked up to her and his eyes widened when he saw her situation. As she was falling fast, he was quick to position himself to jump and catch her.

They landed with a loud thud as Himawari still clungs onto him. 

"Thank you, Natto-nii!" She exclaimed as her trembling hands gripped into him.

"Im not... Natto," she heard him say uncertainly. She looked up and noticed that he did look somewhat different. But...

"Really? You look just like him!" She said in awe. "What's your name, mister?"

"Neji..." He answered, looking at her feature curiously. She had... Familiar whiskers like a certain blond he knows, albeit one less. And she also had the same blue orbs and yet...

She looks like a mini Hinata. 

"I'm Himawari!" She chirped, but her brows furrowed in thought when his name settled in, "Wait— Neji as in—"

"What happened here, Neji?"

Neji turned to the man who neared their commotion, "Hiashi-sama!"

"I heard a scream coming from here," Hiashi added. He looked at Himawari, "Who is she?"

"I found her falling to this spot so I catch her. She said her name is Himawari—"

"Grandpa!" Himawari suddenly squeeled. She squirmed from Neji's hold, oblivious to the way everyone was looking at her.

She stood in front of Hiashi and lingers her look to his face, "Wow. You look so young! Listen, listen! I finished a scroll with my byakugan! Inojin said you'll be proud. Are you proud?"

Hiashi didn't answer her, his only attention was to when she told him about her byakugan, "You have a byakugan?"

"Of course I have. Ah! Right! You don't know yet!" Just as quickly, her blue orbs turned to that of the pale color of a byakugan and everyone watching couldn't hide their shock.

"A byakugan!"

"But she had clear blue eyes! And is that whiskers?"

"She looks like that boy—"

"But she also looks like Hinata-sama—"

"Does that mean—"

Hiashi's eyes suddenly darkened as he look at her, "You. Come with me." He said as he harshly held her arm and drag her. Himawari, not used to this side of her grandpa, squirmed and struggled to get out of his hold.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji called, worried for Himawari.

"Grandpa, it hurts!" Himawari cried, tears starting to form in her arms. "Please let go, you're hurting me, grandpa!"

But he didn't let go. Himawari doesn't like this. Was this her punishment? For putting everyone in here? For not listening to Inojin? She knows it's all her fault, but she doesn't like the way her grandpa treats her. He would never... 

Anger bubbling, she forced him to let go of her with raw strength. Byakugan forming in her eyes as she glared at him.

"You..." Hiashi glared at her equally. "Get her!"

Neji gasped at his order, "Hiashi-sama! Please calm down and listen to her!"

His plead went unheard as Hyuuga guards went after Himawari. 

Himawari only stood as she glared at the ones going after her. She then went on a familiar body position with her pointing finger raised. 

The adults would forever remember the words she spoke. 

"Lock-on."

Neji watched, his jaw dropped, as one 10 year old girl finish the adults after her, with only one move, one hit to their chakra points, enough to already make them shamefully unconscious.

Even Hiashi seemed shaken about this as he was finally level headed and regrets his sudden decisions. 

He was about to order them to stop— dear God, it has already been the 10th person to be hit—

"In the Hyuuga compound! I sense a fight, Shikamaru!"

Neji looked at the source of the voice and saw Shikamaru and Ino entering the compound. Right, he was suppose to be in their joint training. But why were they here? The training is still 10 minutes away—

Shikamaru looked at the unfamiliar girl with familiar features fighting a horde of Hyuuga adults and he cursed. "Shit! Ino! Inform Tsunade-sama!"

Ino scrambled, "N-Now?!"

Shikamaru crouched down, forming his signature hand seal, "I'll take care of this! Go, now!"

Ino glanced a quick look before immediately following his order. 

"Her is Himawari, correct?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked at him, wondering how he kner her name, "Yes..."

"She fell from the sky too, right? Any sign of chakra exhaustion?"

Again, Neji wonders how he knew, but he checked her chakra pathways. He blinked, "Her chakra seemed stable and... she seemed to have huge reserves. Huh."

"Huge reserves," Shikamaru sighed, "Figures."

Just right after Himawari hit the 13th person to be unconscious, Shikamaru stopped her movement.

"Please calm down, Himawari," Shikamaru said, "We found your friends."

At this, Himawari finally deactivated her byakugan to everyone's relief, "Inojin? Where is he?"

"Unconscious in the hospital," Shikamaru answered. He dropped his hold on her when she finally calmed down. "Metal and Chouchou is also with him, unconscious."

"I see..." Himawari looks down, lips trembling. "I need to apologize to them... This is all... because of me."

"Because of you?" Neji repeated. Himawari neared them, looking down as if ashamed.

"I... I tampered with the Scroll in Papa's office. Inojin told me not to, but I—" She sobbed.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering in his lowest voice his trademark word, "I see. Let's go to the hospital then to tell Tsunade-sama about this."

"Okay..." Himawari sniffed as he held onto Neji's sleeve. He had no choice but to follow them.

* * *

In Suna, Shikadai was saved when Kankuro was able to spot him and catch him with his puppets. 

"I'm here again?"

* * *

"It's... It's complete..."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Jiken who was inspecting the Scroll he made.

Jiken turned to him with wide eyes, "There's an unknown chakra in this, but... It's complete!"

Naruto took the Scroll from his hand and closed his eyes in concentration to identify the chakra, dread contorted to his face whe he did recognize it. 

"Whose is it?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Himawari..." Naruto answered, looking at the obento placed in his desk.

It was then that three of his clones returned from the window, scrolls at hands. 

"Anything to add?" He asked.

"I found mine from the Hokage mountain. And... I sensed the residue of Boruto, Natto, and Mistuki's chakra near the Scroll."

"I found mine by a lake. I also sensed the residue of Sarada, Ichiro, and Ichigo's chakra near the Scroll."

"Naruto!"

"Calm down, Sasuke! Let them finish!" 

"I found mine by the training grounds and I sensed the residue of Shikadai, Chouchou, and Metal's chakra near the Scroll." 

Silence ensued after. 

"Shit." Shikamaru cursed. He turned to Jiken, "Is there a way to get them back?" 

"I-I don't know," He trembled under Sasuke's glare, "A-All of the scrolls are with us, and they don't have one to give them a way back. So..." 

"You mean, they're stuck there?!" Sakura voiced, hand trembling from anger and worry. 

"Didn't you time travel last time too, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyes hopeful for Sasuke's answer. 

"Aa. But I don't think I'll be able to activate that turtle. It's already sealed and even with Kakashi's Ootsutsuki chakra, we won't be able to activate it." 

Is there really no way now? 

Sasuke looked at the Scroll, eye spinning red. His eyes widened when a sudden change happen. 

"Naruto! Give me the Scroll!" 

Naruto noticed his sharingan and quickly handed it to him. 

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. 

"It's the Six Path Sage..." Sasuke muttered, "There's no mistaking it. Hagoromo's chakra suddenly pooled in the Scroll and stabilised it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually thinking of giving them separate chapters like the first ones, but then I thought, they're in the same place, so why not just combine it to one? Lol
> 
> And we're done! I'll be starting the real story now hoho. Sadly, I won't be able to update in this time. In my time, I actually post around 3 am lol. But my parents are coming to where we are and I won't be able to stay up like usual lol.
> 
> Me and my two older siblings are actually staying in the countryside ever since August. Even when our online classes started, we didn't move back to the city. We find it more peaceful and fun here, away from the high cased cities over Covid.  
> Rather than being in our four cornered rooms everyday back in the city, in here we can go out, interact with our relatives freely, and even go to the beach safely! It's just a few walks away lol. 
> 
> I know that not everyone has the place or leisure to be able to do this, but please stay healthy and fun! This pandemic won't last forever, we can survive through this!
> 
> ———
> 
> To sum up where and who the characters ended up to and with who:
> 
> Natto - after Naruto meet Itachi  
>  With: Kakashi
> 
> Mitsuki - in Orochimsru's secret laboratory.  
>  With: Incubated Shisui and Izumi
> 
> Sarada - outside where Itachi and Kisame hid when they joined the Akatsuki meeting.   
>  With: Itachi and Kisame
> 
> Ichigo - where Sasuke stayed to heal with his team.  
>  With: Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo
> 
> Ichiro and Boruto - where Team 7 and Team 8 finally meet Tobi and Zetsu.  
>  With: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Sai, Yamato, Clone-Kakashi
> 
> Himawari - Hyuuga compund  
>  With: Neji
> 
> Inojin, Chouchou, Metal - training ground  
>  With: Ino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten Shikamaru
> 
> Shikadai - Sunagakure  
>  With: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro


	11. Situation

_"Mama?"_

_It was late at night when a 6 years old Ichigo suddenly woke up. He heard someone from the kitchen, and guessing from its movements, he was able to identify it as his mother._

_He was about to wake up Ichiro so that they could go there together, but he remembered his brother's exhaustion from their training with their sister._

_He let his twin sleep as he quietly goes to their kitchen._

_When he arrived, he quietly peeked by the dining table and saw her mother, face faintly tinted with red from the sake she was drinking._

_His mother was not a drunkard like Tsunade, but being her student, she was sometimes challenged to drinking and be able to heal dead fishes, thankfully._

_Sakura has never been drunk by a sake, and never will. That's why she's confident to drink whenever she liked, and she knows her limits unlike her shisou._

_As Ichigo looked at his mother's expression, he got worried. It was the face she always wears when thinking about their father. The soft smile and gaze to nowhere as if thinking of their moments and memories, her broken chuckle as she drink another cup, the tear that's threatening to drop._

_As she heard her youngest son's voice, she looked at him as she wipes the tear in her eye. "Why are you still awake, sweety?"_

_Ichigo shyly went inside and sat at the chair near her, "I just woke up and heard a noise."_

_"Was I too loud? I'm sorry." She smiled at him apologetically._

_Ichigo shook his head, "It's fine..."_

_Sakura watched as her son squirmed at his seat, hesitating if he should ask her._

_"What is it?" She softly asked._

_Ichigo wanted to ask many things. All of them relating to his father. Ichigo didn't have much of a memory about him since he had left for his travel since they were only 2. He sent them gifts during each their birthdays, but they longed for his presence. It was to the point where his sister was so excited that she was able to get her sharingan._

_They only had pictures of him to memorise and remember his face, but they knew it would be better if he were there with them. Their mother was successful in making them feel not conflicted about their father._

_"Do you miss Papa?" Ichigo undecidedly asked. He bit his lip as he waits for his mother's obvious response._

_"I always do," She softly answered, her own emerald orbs softly gazing at the picture frame in the kitchen, "Even in the days where he's only gone for a day, an hour, or a minute, I'll always miss him."_

_"Do you tell him you miss him?"_

_Sakura softly grinned at him, "I didn't have to. He always know what I feel. What we feel. Because it's what he feels as well."_

_Ichigo looked down, understanding her answer, "Then why doesn't he go home?"_

_There was a long silence as Ichigo waits for his mother's answer. When she still didn't answer, he rose his head to look at her. Just in time for her to answer._

_"Papa once went to a path he still regrets taking to this day," Sakura softly said, her words were enough for Ichigo to understand, "Not that it was a wrong path, nor was it the right path. It was the path that the things he burdened himself lead him to."_

_Ichigo listens tentively to his mother. He rarely heard stories about his father like this, it was always about their dates and how they met when she tells them something._

_"I can't tell you what exactly it was, but your father regrets everything he did," Sakura continued, "And in his first travels, his target was finding himself in this world. Learning and finding out his true purpose. Only did he find out about it when your sister was born."_

_Sakura gave her son a warm smile and Ichigo mirrored it. "And when both you and Ichiro was born, he learned to accept his past. To answer your question, you know what he does outside the village, right?"_

_"Protecting the village from the outside." Ichigo answered. How could he not know? It was like a frozen answer whenever he asks about his father._

_Sakura smiled at him more softly, "Not only that, but it was also to protect you three," Ichigo's eyes widened, "Before he left 4 years ago, he told me he wanted to give you a world unlike the one he had when he was your age. He won't stop you if ever you want to be a shinobi, so instead, he'll help give you the most peaceful life a shinobi can have. He said hell do it because it's what you deserve."_

_Ichigo was speechless. He was sure that when he grows up, he will never forget this story about his father._

_He felt a weight in his head as his mother ruffles his hair, "I hope that when you finally see Papa again, you'll also give him the love he deserves. You won't understand right now, but I hope someday, you do. I hope you'll someday understand that even the ones that fell to the worst path still deserve every love one can give. Just like how I did to your father."_

_Ichigo truly didn't understand that time but he nods and Sakura grinned wider at him._

_"Well, now it's really late. Go back to your room now, Ichigo."_

_"But I want to hear more—" Ichigo's protests was halted when Sakura gave him her usual pokes to their forehead._

_"Maybe next time."_

———

It's not that Ichigo didn't understand, he was just... clueless.

Ichigo was awoken when he heard shouting.

"This is bad! Jugo's murderous impulses are going nuts!"

"Sasuke, hurry!"

"Relax, Jugo."

"I-I'm sorry."

As they laid the sleeping Sasuke, Ichigo sat up.

"Oh. The kid's awake." Suigetsu said.

"Papa...?" Ichigo wandered his eyes, looking for his father. When he saw him laying next to him, he neared. Not caring to the eyes watching him, Ichigo placed his head by Sasuke's chest.

They heard a sniff, "I'm sorry, Papa... I'm sorry I couldn't understand..."

They watched in silence as Ichigo apologizes to the sleeping Sasuke.

"Karin, this is what happens when you start botching and moaning" Suigetsu whispered.

Karin glared at him, "HA?! And what about you?"

"You're always trying to provoke me. What's the big deal?" Suigetsu couldn't help but raise his voice as he stood up, "I think I've told you before, but I have no intention of leaving Sasuke due to my own personal reasons."

"I-I'm not up to anything." Karin stammered, "Suigetsu, I-I was just..."

Her protest died when they heard a soft giggle. It was from Ichigo who was watching their interactions. He couldn't help but always giggle at their conversations.

The group didn't know why they felt relief when Uchigo finally smiled.

"How about you, Uncle Jugo?" He asked as he wipes the residue of his tears, "What do you think of Papa?"

Still uncertain of the way he addresses Sasuke, he answered.

"I... I need Sasuke. The only one to replace Kiminaro... is Sasuke," He said, "Sasuke said that he would become my cage. Just like he's shown, Sasuke's the only one to stop my impulses."

Ah, Ichigo really doesn't understand but he doesn't want them to know that so he nods.

"I don't know about her, but our cages are unlocked," Suigetsu said but Karin only looks away, "We can escape whenever we want."

"Still..."

"That's great," Ichigo said with a soft smile as he looked at them, "That means Papa isn't so alone after all!"

The group really didn't know they needed his smile until they'd seen it.

_'Too pure.'_

"I've met Papa's parents and brother," Ichigo began telling. They immediately listened when he mentioned the word 'brother'. "Grandpa seemed so like Papa, but Papa was a lot more calmer. Grandma... She was very beautiful. And kind, too. She acts like Mama. And Uncle Itachi... I never knew about him until Papa started telling us stories about him."

_Sasuke... telling stories about Itachi?!_

"That's why I don't understand...!" the group internally panicked when he suddenly started crying again, "Papa said... that he was a hero! And yet... Why... Why did he kill the clan? Grandma... Grandpa... Uncle Itachi was crying... But why did he still kill them? I don't understand...!"

As if remembering what he saw, he cried yet again. They gasped when his green eyes suddenly changed to a sharingan.

But then he passed out again. Jugo gingerly puts him back to his bed and tucked him under a blanket.

Suigetsu whistled, "Well that confirms his claim being an Uchiha."

"W-We should tell this to Sasuke... Right?" Karin asked, looking worried.

"....." 

* * *

"We didn't tell him at all."

The group was waiting for Sasuke, who was checking on one of the Akatsuki hideouts Jugo marked.

Ichigo was still sleeping and Jugo was the one carrying him through their travels. 

Karin eyed the sleeping child. It was odd, the way Sasuke lingers his eyes to his form. On his hair. His face. And the Uchiha crest by his back. 

Time travel. Could it really be possible? If so, why does this kid trust them so? The way they are now... He even seemed used to their antics and showed affection to Sasuke's summons. 

Who is this child's mother anyway? A hopeful side in Karen insist that he got his hair from her, albeit lighter. But he has green eyes. Green eyes that shows more emotions than her own red ones. 

"He keep calling Sasuke 'Papa', right?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo pats the boy's back, "Yeah. Even in his sleep, he keeps calling him and his brother, Ichiro."

"And us as Uncles and Aunt," Suigetsu added with a smirk at Karin, which she glared at him. His face grew serious as he addressed, "He called Itachi as Uncle too. Why do you think Sasuke would call the brother he wants to kill as a 'hero' to his kids?"

No one answered him so he scratched his head and answers himself with a smirk, "Either he's that twisted or something happened in their fight."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, if you would, please continue by yourself." Kisame said, stopping the group. "Itachi-san's orders. The rest of you, please wait here."

"No problem," Sasuke answered with no hesitation, "The only reason I made this team in the first place was to make sure that no one would interfere with me. This works well."

"Sasuke, you can't!" Karin immediately insisted, "Let's just kick this guy's ass and go together!"

"I'm not really in a mood to fight," Kisame said in between. He took a look at the pink haired by Jugo's arms, "And would you really say that when you have a brat to babysit as well?"

"'As well'?" Karin noted. 

"A brat landed on us, you see," Kisame smirked when they showed a reaction, "That girl pummeled the ground to save herself, then showed us her sharingan. But she went unconscious after saying something about why her Papa always told her Itachi's a hero."

"Could it be... Ichigo's sister?!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Jugo went in a protective stance over the child.

Sasuke glared at Kisame, "What did Itachi do?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kisame teased.

Sasuke went quiet.

"Stay out of this, all of you."

* * *

It's been a good three hours since Kakashi followed after the teen who looked like Neji, and he still is. With his sharingan, he could tell that the teen's chakra is at his limit and only pure determination is keeping him up.

Kakashi looked at where they're heading and his eyes widened. Why is he heading towards Amegakure? This was where the Akatsuki's first hideout according to the Akatsuki file Kabuto lent them!

When they finally entered the village, a chill went up from Kakashi's spine. He's having a bad feeling. 

But the teen kept running. As if he already has a specific way to go. And Kakashi follows.

And then he saw it. He quickly held the teen and he understood Kakashi's intention. He hid their presence the best they can.

They reached the place witnessing Jiraiya's form dropping in the water and the Akatsuki's Pein and Konan leaving.

_What should he do- What should he do-_

"Kakashi-sama!" The teen's whisper brought him out of his thoughts. Kakashi looked at him and saw that his byakugan was active. "Jiraiya-sama is still down there! We can still reach-"

_Shit- He passed out-_

Kakashi couldn't think straight. He said he could still reach Jiraiya- But the kid- Wait-

He has byakugan too.

Kakashi doesn't think anymore.

~~_And then he floats._ ~~

With his byakugan active, he followed Jiraiya's barely flickering chakra and went into the water. He was _floating_ , but he's more concerned of the possible death approaching. 

He's not a medic, but he knew losing a limb was fatal. 

He needed to go back to Konoha. But with two unconscious people, how?

With no choices left, he opened his Sharingan into its Mangekyō form. He accidentally activated this when he was presented in a near-death situation and needed to go back immediately. Accidentally but conveniently transporting him to Konoha's gate. 

And so he Kamui. 

He forgot about Naruto's clones who had just arrived after them and had just poofed out.

* * *

"We gotta get to Sasuke before they do!" Clone-Kakashi ordered. He was still surprisingly as smart as the real Kakashi. Or maybe it has always been like that and they were just use to Naruto? "Hinata! Check your four o'clock!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata followed. "I can see a stong chakra spread over a large area about ten kilometers ahead."

"Also... For some reason... the forest is burning... amidst black flames."

"Amaterasu...?" Boruto muttered. Kakashi glanced at him breefly.

"That's it!" Kakashi praised, "Everyone, follow my lead!"

"What about these children?" Sakura asked as she healed Ichiro.

"Let us come." Boruto plead. Knuckles white from his grip. "I refuse to believe... Their claim about him..."

Naruto sympathies his feelings. He refuses as well. Boruto and Ichiro's situation was yet to be discussed, but he trusts them. He doesn't know them, but they... trust Sasuke. They believe him to be good. And Naruto wants to know why.

Naruto puts his hand by Boruto's shoulder in support, "Let's go. We'll give it everything we've got!"

* * *

Sarada woke up groggily, her strength still not full.

Her eyes still blurry, she searches for her glasses. She found it just next to her, placed delicately.

She looked at her surrounding.

"It's raining..."

Her eyes widened when she finally realized where she is. The familiar rubbles around her. This land. The Uchiha crest she spotted. She's in the Uchiha's hideout outside Konoha. Did her Uncle take her here? She looked around herself, how did the rubbles even manage to avoid her form?

She stood up and scanned her surroundings with her sharingan. It's been hard to see because of the rain pouring. Her heart thunders when she spotted two figures laying by their backs.

There, by the rubble with the Uchiha crest she saw, was her uncle and father. All bloodied and bruised. Did they... fight?! Were they the reason why the hideout was destroyed?!

No one told her about that! She clenched her fist, "No one ever tells me anything."

Shaking her thoughts, she immediately went near them. It broke her heart when she neared them.

She first went to her uncle's side and inspected him. She's not a medic, nor is she a healer, but she knows enough from her mother about certain procedures.

Her uncle, half lidded eyed, was unconscious. She searches for any sign. Anything. A thump and a crackle of a small chakra.

He's still alive!

Barely, but alive!

She has to do something! Find help! She knows her father is alive, too. He lived through this, didn't he?

But the she froze. A strong chakra suddenly appeared behind her without notice.

"Oh? Another Uchiha kid?"

Sinister. That was what Sarada described of his chakra. Albeit with trembling hand, she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and spun to throw it at him.

She gapped when it only passed through him.

"From Konoha, huh?" The masked man muttered, his voice dark. "What should I do with you, I wonder."

"Get away from us!" Sarada barked as she threw three shurikens at him, but it only passed through him again.

"You're late."

Sarada watched as a plant-like head emerged from the ground, "I can't exactly teleport my ass wherever I want to like you."

"I'll take Sasuke along with Itachi's corpse and start moving out now. They'll be here in any moment."

Sarada glared at them, "I won't let you!" She formed a hand seal, "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

She knew she's still not used to this technique. His father had only started teaching her how to do it properly after all. But she's not about to let them take her family!

"How annoying. The group is already here. We'll only take Sasuke!" She heard the masked man shout.

Sarada was too late. While she was performing her katon, the masked man had already grabbed her father and started to leave in midair.

"PAPA!"

"What a waste of corpse. Itachi would've been a powerful body to control. Whatever, he's already dead anyway."

"NOOOO!!"

They were gone.

Sarada dropped to her knees as she spill tears. She looked at her barely alive uncle. Was it a good thing that they didn't know he was still alive?

"Uncle... I'm sorry... I couldn't save Papa..."

"There! There's someone there!"

Sarada's head turned to the sound of the voice.

In the crowd, she spotted a familiar blonde and pink and she was finally relieved.

"Is that Itachi and... another kid?!"

"Sarada!" 

Sarada felt a pair of arms catching her limp form, "Boru...to"

"Oi, oi! What happened here?! Is that your uncle?!"

"They took Papa... They took Papa..." Sarada cried, "I couldn't keep them away... I'm sorry..."

"Aunt Sakura! Sarada's-"

"Mama...!" Sarada squirmed from Boruto's hold and went near Itachi despite their protest, "Please heal Uncle Itachi! He's... He's still alive! Please...!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi's clone for permission. He looked at Itachi and the kids for a moment before he nods. Sakura immediately went near Itachi with caution, as she begins to heal him, her eyes widened when she recognizes his illness.

"This is bad!" Sakura said, "I doubt he lost because of Sasuke..."

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bits her lip, "He's already suffering from an illness. Probably for years now, and is only delaying it with meds and herbs. He's not even trying to cure it!"

"You mean..." Naruto trailed off.

"He already accepted his death but he wanted it to be Sasuke who finishes him off." Kakashi finished, "He fought Sasuke and made this kind of mess even with an illness?"

"I can only heal him to the point of making the illness small, but he needs to be treated in a hospital soon!"

"That's our cue to go back to Konoha. We already have two unconscious children and they're strange situation. Naruto, what happened to the real Kakashi and the teen?"

Naruto's eyes dropped, as if something added more to the list worrying him, "I could only see what happened right before you disappeared holding... the unconscious teen and... Ero-sennin..."

Kakashi nods, "Sai, Akamaru, Naruto. Carry all of the unconscious. We'll meet up with Yamato before I disperse myself."

"Roger!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is about Tsunade regretting being the Hokage! lmao


	12. Problem(s)

It's not that Tsunade didn't like being the Hokage. The job just... oddly fits right into her life. Maybe it was because her grandfather and teacher had once taken on the job. Maybe it was the village's acknowledgement to her. 

If there was something she hated about the job, it was the paperwork that comes with it.

And now, the responsibility of receiving all information about everything.

The news about Jiraiya's death was already enough to shake her, truly. When the toads unceremoniously popped in existence inside her office, she knew already when they lacked of their summoner.

She had half heartedly told Shizune to fetch her her stash of sake and was surprised when she did give it to her. But she's not about to complain.

The toads told her about what Jiraiya had tried to write by the toads back. But they only discussed about it, since even Tsunade couldn't decipher it. She thinks about how she would tell it to Naruto. 

And then Ino suddenly barged in with an alarmed expression. Tsunade bits her tongue that wanted to scream _"What now?!"_

A serious problem, she said. That has to be the most understatement she had known when she arrived at the hospital.

She eyed the dark haired girl, squirming from her look, and to the 12 adult Hyuuga in the hospital room, knocked out.

There was also those unknown kids, bearing a Konoha head band. All of them suffering from chakra exhaustion, everyone except for one girl.

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked after she finished examining _everyone_. From the unconscious kids, to the knocked out adults. Seriously, how could a Hyuuga even lose to this... soft bean child?

"Himawari Uzumaki..." She answered and Tsunade escaped an obvious sigh. Why did she even doubt her features? Those whiskers and blue eyes. Her bloodline reserves were clearly the reason why she's not unconscious like the other kids. Hell, she could already guess who her mother is!

And yet she asked, "Who're your parents?"

"Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki..."

Tsunade ignores the hitched breath of Neji next to her. "You know that's impossible, right?" Himawari slowly nods, "Alright. Tell me your story."

Himawari shyly played with her fingers and Neji refused to stop breathing when he recognizes those actions, "Y-You see Mama asked me to give Papa his obento. H-He was in a hurry and he forgot about it. Natto-nii was with me at first because we went to visit Unc- my Uncle, but he told me to go first because he said he was going to check on Nii-chan."

Her grip on Neji's sleeve seemed to tighten as nervousness crept on her face. Neji places a comforting hand by her head, "Please continue, Himawari. We will need to know everything in order to help you."

Her grip didn't relax, "Inojin volunteered to come with me. And when we reached Papa's office... He wasn't there. So we waited for him. A-And then... I... I saw the scroll by his desk."

"Could you describe this scroll?"

"It seemed... pretty old. Like there were already so many changes in it. And... It was incomplete."

"Incomplete, how?"

Himawari scrunched her face in though, hand making its way to her chin. Everyone sweat dropped over her familiar expression, "I don't really remember much, but I could tell with my byakugan."

Tsunade looks at Neji in confirmation. As if replaying war flashbacks, he nods. 

"It seemed like... It was missing some chakra points needed to finish it. I-I thought that Papa was looking for a way to finish it since he was not in his office like... Where he always is..."

They didn't miss the way she seemed saddened by this fact. "So you finished it?" Tsunade confirmed.

Himawari nods, "Inojin tried stopping me but... I already finished it. And then there was a light that came from the Scroll and when we opened our eyes we were still in the office but... Grandpa Minato was there."

Their eyes went wide, "Minato? You met Minato?"

Himawari nods, "And Grandma Kushina and Young Grandpa Kakashi, too. Grandma was pregnant with Papa that time too!"

This hurts her head like hell, and Neji sympathises. "And then?"

"And then... Me and Inojin suddenly glowed and when we opened our eyes again, we were in front of the first four Hokages! I thought we were in heaven that time because everything around us was like a wasteland and the Hokages look like zombies! And then I met Grandpa Kakashi's nii-san!"

_Could it be... Edo-tensei?! And does Kakashi even has a brother?!_

Himawari seemed to realize her words, "Oh no! I just remembered! He said that he only found out about it after the fourth war! Please don't tell him what I told you! I promised to him!"

_Fourth war?!_

As if to spite Tsunade's stacked problems, another rose. 

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-san, Neji-san, and Jiraiya-Sama were found passed out by the village gates! Jiraiya-sama is in critical condition!"

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed. He looked at the Neji with her confusingly, but then her look lingers to Himawari. She shook her head, "Bring Jiraiya to the ER! I'll personally operate on him!"

She left the room as some nurses bring in two other unconscious people.

Himawari gasped, "Natto-nii!"

Neji followed after her and gapped at the unconscious teen. It was like looking at a mirror... Though this teen had a familiar set of bangs, much darker hair, and a light pale shade of red for a top, they pretty much look alike.

* * *

It took Tsunade 3 hours to finish the surgery on Jiraiya. His lost of limb will be impossible to fix, if only they managed to return it as well. But maybe it's better than not being alive at all.

Tsunade was craving for a sake. She's exhausted, both physically and mentally. Just in noon, she was informed of Jiraiya's death. An hour later, the cases about these children from the future came up. She's still coming into terms about that. And not even an hour later, Kakashi managed to save Jiraiya and get them back? With another kid from the future? Surely that's all of them, right?

Wrong. 

Tsunade had just sat on her chair by the office, ready to drown herself in sake before returning continuing her talk with Himawari, when a white snake slithers its way above her desk.

Her first reaction was to spill the sake on it since she thought it was from one of Orochimaru's summon. Those same yellow eyes was looking as it easily evades the liquid.

"Tsunade-sama, please hear me out. I'm already having a hard time coming to terms with what I have seen."

It's voice came from a child. But Tsunade knows about Ororchimaru's ability to take over one's body.

"My name is Mitsuki, child of the snake sannin, Orochimaru. I beg of you to believe me, Tsunade-sama, for I have seen the bodies of the Uchiha in one of my parent's laboratory. Only two showed signs of life."

This grew a sickening feeling inside Tsunade, but she needs to plan this well.

"Come with me, first."

"Hai." It answered and slithered it's way around her arm.

Tsunade made her way to the hospital, to the room where Himawari was staying. 

Her eyes instantly looked at Tsunade as she entered the room. 

Snake-Mitsuki's eyes seem to widen at her, "Himawari?"

Himawari's eyes widened in recognition, "Mitsuki? You're here, too? Wait... You're his clone. Is Nii-chan with you?!"

"We were together with Natto mostly, but... We were separated in this time." The snake answered.

Tsunade's eyes grew serious, "Alright, Mitsuki. I'll send my people on you. Lead them well, you hear me?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

As she picked her trusted jonins, Gai being their leader, she believed that it was the final problem. 

Wrong again. 

"Tsunade-sama! Haruno-san asked for your immediate help in the ER!"

Of course there had to be more children. Why did she forget about Himawari's brother? His blond, blue eyes, and whiskers seemed like mocking her, reminding him of how much their fathers would bring trouble into this world.

And not only one, but two Uchiha brats? Sasuke may not be here, but she's tempted to find her and berate him for making her student pregnant with these brats. 

And was she supposed to compliment the group for being able to finish their mission on Itachi? This bastard, he's not even trying to live past this year with meds he's trying to take! 

Tsunade will make him suffer by prolonging his life.

With all these problems continuously stacking themselves as if paperworks on her desk,

Tsunade was tempted to get herself in coma and avoid all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried that you haven't read any Shikadai? Don't worry! It's all about him next chapter!
> 
> His absence was actually the reason why everything is chaotic lmao. He's their brains after all.


	13. Luck

To say that Shikadai is lucky was an understatement. 

All gods seemed to be by his side after the scroll had stabilised. 

He was landing in Suna again, but he couldn't keep his already half lidded eyes from opening further. As he kept falling, he already felt the exhaustion washing onto him. 

Chakra exhaustion? Why is he experiencing chakra exhaustion? He hasn't been using any chakra, he tried not to. 

Even as he faced the day his grandfather died, the urge to save them, to keep them out of there. He just couldn't. 

He was lucky for him that his uncle was around to where he was going to land. He saved him using his signature puppets and Shikadai was long passed out when he got him down. 

When Shikadai finally woke up, it was morning by the next day. Aware of his situation, he asks for his uncle— the Kazekage's presence. 

Ah, he believed him. Almost instantly, actually, just after saying his name and story. Turns out, they had strangely forgotten about their meeting, but Gaara was able to write down their conversations as it happened. Said it was a Kage thing. 

The next few hours, he was then escorted by his mother— Temari, all the way to Konoha. 

They were told of the village's situation. Children situation. And Shikadai wishes with all his luck that they didn't do anything that changed some major events. 

Sure, they will forget about them when they leave the timeline. But his uncle's note was an evidence that whatever they do that became recorded or change something, it will remain albeit like a forgotten action or memory. 

Arriving in Konoha both gave him a sense of relief and stress. Relief that he's finally home, reunited with his friends. Stressed that this was not his home, and for the problems his friends had probably done. 

He was not surprised when it was his father that greeted them. Shikamaru looked at him, giving him the look of both exasperation and relief. And it was all Shikadai needed to be fully stressed. 

"What did they do?" Shikadai asked with a deep sigh, palming his face. 

"To sum it up," Shikamaru started, mirroring the— his child, "A dark haired Uzumaki knocked out 13 adult Hyuuga and confessed that she was the one who activated the troublesome scroll. An Uchiha girl helped in capturing and saving a criminal who was actually her uncle. A Hyuuga guided a jounin in another village and ended up saving the life of a sannin. And apparently, Orochimaru's child found a laboratory where some Uchiha's corpses were taken and two of them is still alive." 

Shikadai regrets wishing. He thinks he had jinxed his luck the moment he wished for everything to be alright. This was a disaster! 

"Where are they?"

"In the hospital. Still unconscious, but they'll wake up in any moment." Shikamaru motioned his head to follow them, and they did. 

"I expected Boruto and his team mates to be the source of the problems, but Natto-san? He's going to be promoted Jonin soon, I expected him to be the one to tone them down!" Shikadai couldn't help but rant at his father. It was always like that in their house while his mother would keep their minds sane. He realized what he had just done and remembered this was not the parent's he knew, he was about to apologize but Shikamaru had replied. 

"Almost Jounin, huh? Thought as much since he seemed to be around our age," Shikamaru humms. "What about you?"

Shikadai blinks at the question. That's one more evidence for his theories, he remembers telling them about his rank before disappearing and his father isn't one to forget or question twice. 

"I'm the only chuunin in my class as of now." Shikadai heard Temari huff while Shikamaru smirked. Shikadai sighed fondly. Honestly, do they ever grow? 

Shikadai is taking anything that calmed him as they go to where the troublesome people who creates troubles rests. They'll give him a piece of his mind, alright. 

When they arrived, just as everyone expected only Boruto and Himawari was awake. Himawari was quick on hugging Shikadai, apologising for whatever she's done while Boruto vows at him apologetically.

It calmed him down, really. However... 

"Wake up, you lot. I know you're alive." He barked. 

Everyone hesitantly sat up in their beds and avoided Shikadai looking at the one by one. Temari and Shikamaru watched him with amusement, watching as he use his leadership skill on his friends. 

"I thought that would work, at least." The boy who looked so much like Neji— Natto— grumbled. 

Shikadai's ears perked, "Well, you should've known better," He attacked, "And I'm not just talking about this situation! Seriously, Natto-san, you changed a major event! That seriously could've—" 

"I saved a life!" 

"I'm not saying it's bad thing!" Shikadai quickly said, "But it's also not a good thing! This could've impacted our lives, for all we know! This— this single event would've... Would've ceased one of us to ever exist...!" 

Natto looked down, biting his lip and knuckles turning white. "I know that...! And... And I'm sorry. But... I can't just ignore what I envisioned...!" 

Shikadai's eyes softened, but he needed to be the level headed in their situation. "And you were in the right place to save that person, huh?" Natto nodded and Shikadai sighed, "I know how troublesome your shiryokuhisshi can be, but please think carefully next time." 

Cue Shikamaru's eyes widening as one of his theories being confirmed. 

"I understand..." 

Shikadai huffs. His stern eyes turned to look at the Uchiha sibling. His eyes widened when they lacked a pink haired. "Where's Ichigo?!" 

Ichiro's eyes suddenly turned red and Shikamaru and Temari stiffened at the display. Shikadai silently cursed. "W-We don't know! H-He was with us in our first travel b-but we got separated after that!" 

Sarada comforted her brother and she turned to Shikadai with an alarmed look, "The enemy from this time mentioned him briefly. I-I think he's with them..." 

"W-What?!" Shikadai gapped, "Wait— All of you, tell me where you ended up from the first travel, to now!" 

"W-Well... In our first travel, we three were together when we ended up by our house. We were surrounded with our Grandparents and Uncle from our father's side. On the second, we were separated and I ended up infront of the toddler version of Mama. And on my third, I ended up infront of my uncle..." Sarada answered. 

"I also ended up infront of Mama when she was 1 year younger than me, I think... And then, I also ended up near her and her friends in this time..." Ichiro answered. 

"In our first and second travel, we were all together." Natto said, "Me, Boruto, and Mitsuki first ended up in the... fourth war. When my father... Yeah. And by the second, we were near Boruto's grandparents... Ehem. And by the third, only I ended up near Kakashi-sama. It was almost instantly that I saw a vision of... Jiraiya-sama dying..."

"It was as Natto-nii said," Came Boruto's answer, "And by the third, When I was nearing the ground, Ichiro suddenly appeared a few feet atop me. We ended up near my parents and Aunt Sakura and the others" 

Mitsuki was silent and there were no smile on his face, even a fake one was non-existent. "I ended up in one of my parent's laboratory." Was all he answered. Boruto didn't like the short answer but he's not about to make him elaborate. 

"I first ended up in my father's most youthful days." Metal began. When all eyes looked at him, he stammered in his words, "A-A-And b-by the t-t-third... I-I-I... Uncle G-G-Gaara... D-D-Dad... T-They're..." 

"Don't force yourself. I understand." Shikadai cuts him off. Metal's shoulders sagged but he sighed in relief.

"Hmm..." Chouchou hummed, gulping a mouthful of chips he doesn't know where it came from. "I was first with my younger Dad too. And I was with you, Shikadai, in the second. And by the third, me, Inojin, and Metal ended up near our dads and mom." 

"I was with Himawari in our first and second travel." Inojin said, "We first ended up in Nanadaime's parents by his office. In the second we were near the zombified Hokages and Kakashi-sama's bro—" 

"And Himawari?" Shikadai cuts him off. Inojin glared at his interruption but Shikadai only eyed him. 

"Well, in my third I ended up in the Hyuuga compound." 

Shikadai sighed, already finished with studying their answers. "From you answers, I can conclude that we all mostly ended up where either our parents, grandparents, or uncles are. Maybe the stronger our connection with them, the better the chances? In Natto-san's third case, I could only guess that it was mostly because of one of his kekkei genkai."

"Then what about Ichigo? Why did he end up with the enemy?" Ichiro asked, eyes worried. 

Shikadai blinked, "I actually concluded that he ended up near you father." 

Realization seemed to dawn on the siblings' faces. "But papa isn't..." 

Shikadai sighed. Pitying the answered they soundlessly received. He turned his head by his shoulders, to the door. "Was their answers enough for confirmation? Tsunade-sama?"

There was a huff by the door. They watched as Tsunade came inside, arms crossed by her chests as the smell of sake slightly can be smelled entering the room. 

She looked at him, both impressed and unimpressed, he doesn't really know. "Well, aren't you a smart cookie. That's to be expected from your parents, I suppose." 

If Shikamaru and Temari blushed, no one said anything. 

"I actually already conducted some DNA tests, but their stories helped." Tsunade said, flapping a folder of papers at them. She sighed, "This is a really weird and impossible situation. Be thankful of the Kazekage and the Yondaime Hokage's notes I managed to get hold of. It contains about their meeting to some of you. And the Kage's words and notes are absolute, after all." 

Tsunade mentioned for someone outside the room to come inside. Their eyes widened to the people who entered. 

Their parents. 

"I already briefed them about this positive DNA tests and your situations. I hope that in their presence, you will say nothing but truth. No hesitations, no half baked truth. Be as straight forward as possible. You too, Mitsuki." 

Albeit hesitantly, they nodded. 

"Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry I didn't update much earlier. There was a black out and I couldn't update because there was no wifi lol.
> 
> Though it's late, Happy New Year to all!


	14. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone be crying and angry crying.

"Let's start with the lightest subject," Tsunade began and Boruto huffed. What's even light in this situation "Jiraiya." They looked at Natto. "Natto Hyuuga, right?" He nodded, "Son of Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." Again he nodded, ignoring the slight flinch of his parents and the awwed look of their friends.  
  
"These are my questions for you. How and Why did you save Jiraiya?"  
  
Natto looked down, weighing his answer. "'How' is because of the kekkei gankai I received from my mother," Tenten stiffened, "I envisioned Jiraiya-sama dying when Kakashi-sama was nearing me."  
  
"I envisioned the same thing when I was near Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten gasped.  
  
"Really, now..." Shikamaru hummed. "Do you know why it only showed you the vision when Kakashi-sensei was near you?"  
  
Natto ponders at this, "Shiryohisshi actually has a mind of its own. Like a chakra that has its own control over its own, but never to our body. According to what my mother learned from years of experience, it can experience emotions the same way a human can and does. And it's highly intelligent, too, but merciless. It shows things, intending for its user to change the outcome even when it knows it was extremely difficult to do so."  
  
"Wait, 'extremely difficult'?" Tenten cuts in, "Not 'inevitable?'  
  
Natto nods, "Yes. You— I mean, She said that there were times when she was able to change things. Changing things in a battle was the easiest. While in some days, it was nearly impossible."

Tenten gapped at his explanation. Tsunade nods at the information and Natto continued.  
  
"As for 'Why'. There were many reasons. You all should know that," He smiled sadly. "But the main reason is because of my father." He looked at Neji and for a moment, he saw father that died for his cousin and friend. He looked away.  
  
"Mom always told me that you were able to change some things effortlessly." He started and Tenten immediately blushed as all eyes looked at her for confirmation. She nods and everyone jaw slacked. "I was always told that I was just like you growing up, so I thought that maybe I can do that, too? But no matter how I try, I couldn't."  
  
"Wait," Shikadai suddenly cuts in, "I can't help but notice this. You addressed Tenten and the Tenten in the future differently while you addressed Neji as only him and not differently like the one with Tenten and future Tenten." As Shikamaru speak, he seemed to slowly realise the answer, but he still asked, "Why is that? "  
  
His eyes found Shikadai. Silently asking for permission. He understood what he was trying to ask and with a difficult sigh, he nodded at him.  
  
"I saw... how you died," he slowly began and there were horror that immediately crept in everyone's face, "Not by shiryokuhisshi. Not by a dream, or any ability that I could witness your death. I was... There. In that war, I saw you give up your life to save someone." When he met their eyes, he immediately continued what he intended to say, choosing not to dwell on that subject. "And then I also saw how Boruto's grandparents died."  
  
Naruto's face morphed into a saddened but hopeful expression. It seemed like he wanted to ask something but Natto shook his head, not wanting to answer his silent question, _'You'll know soon'_ Natto's eyes told him, and he understood.

"And when I envisioned a death, it was what made me snap. It made me realise how I never tried saving the deaths I encountered. How I was quick to use the excuse of shiryokuhisshi being inevitable. So, I atleast wanted to prove it wrong. To change something."  
  
"And you did." Tsunade finished. Looking at him with thankful eyes.  
  
"Are we just gonna ignore what he said about the War and Neji's death?" Came Sakura's worried voice.  
  
Tsunade shook her head, "We'll get to that later. Let's talk about Itachi first," She turned to where Sarada is, who was next to Ichiro. "Same questions."  
  
Sarada bits her lip, "How did I save him? I barely did." She chuckled humorlessly and everyone looked at her worriedly, "I also passed out from chakra exhaustion after saving myself from the fall. He was near me and I think he just watched me fall that time," She gripped her knuckles white and Ichiro tried to soothe it with his palm, "I woke up a few moments after their fight died down and... When I saw them bloodied and passed out... They're my family, you know? I can't just... leave them there...!"  
  
Tears were pooling down her face as she seemed to be glaring at something. Boruto looked at his friend worriedly, "Sarada..."  
  
"When I asked Papa about him... He said that... His role to the village was just like his! A hero protecting the village from the outside..."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, "Her father is Sasuke... Right? Why would he tell his kids about Itachi like that?"  
  
"Is there a reason why Papa shouldn't?" Ichiro suddenly asked, voice silent and hesitating with forced innocence, "You guys mention his name like he's some bad guy! Even Papa... Why would he... Try to kill uncle...?"  
  
"Why would our uncle even massacre our clan?" Sarada asked, voice low but sheathing. Tsunade sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. The massacre happened during Sandaime's reign after the Yondaime died. But there were no other details written in any scroll as to how and why it happened, except for the fact that it was Itachi who had done it."

"It wasn't just Uncle Itachi who did it..." Ichiro's low voice made their head snapped to him. His voice was very low, but it was like his voice was the only thing that could be heard. His watery eyes looked up to them, his eyes were not that of an innocent child, but something that had seen the horrors of this world.  
  
Sarada tried to shush him but Tsunade demands an elaboration, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not the only one... Right? Before landing in this time... I saw how my parents lived... The things... that happened to them..." Ichiro met Sakura's eyes and she couldn't help but froze, "How Papa left you in the bench and... I could feel his emotions when he was leaving... He was hesitating..."  
  
"Ichiro! That's enough!" Sarada weakly tried to stop him. She had seen it too, and she was relieved. Relieved that there was atleast an ounce of the father she grew up with inside this past Sasuke. But her father was a man of a few words. And though Sakura was able to understand him just fine, he doesn't seem to be the type to tell her what he had regretted. Because she already understood and will still keep loving him.  
  
"But you saw it too, right, Sarada-nee?!" Ichiro insisted, "That night... Itachi only killed those that was older than him but not including elders... The one that killed the old and young was the man in the mask! He... He killed the vulnerable ones..."  
  
"The man in the mask...?" How much of a coincidence would it be when they had just encountered a masked man with a sharingan when they were pursuing the Uchiha brothers?  
  
But Sakura was still in their words about Sasuke. All her thoughts seemed to revolve around those words. He had hesitated. When he left her ther, while he left, Sasuke had hesitated. Sure, it was three years ago, when they were still kids. But it showed hope for Sakura. Hope to get Sasuke back, Hope for him to be by their side again.  
  
Sakura already knows that Sasuke would be by their side again the moment she knew of her relationship with children and their father. Sakura, no matter what she had always said and blabbed, would never marry Sasuke if he were to keep on being the enemy to Konoha and kill people. She would rather taint her hands with Sasuke's blood, than let Sasuke taint his' with people's bloods.  
  
Though she knew she would still hesitate if things come to that, she would still try, Naruto's pleas be damn.  
  
But with these children... her marrying Sasuke... That was enough evidence for her and it really grew the hope deep inside her.  
  
"We'll get him back," Sakura said. The siblings turned to her voice, eyes suddenly filled with warmth at the sight of her familiar features. Her eyes shone with determination and the can't help but listen to her. "Ichigo and Sasuke. We'll get the both of them back."

Sarada's eyes swell while Ichiro sniffed and grinned, "Mama...!"  
  
Sakura's mind suddenly blanked, "Ma..ma...?" She kept stuttering, face slowly getting in a darker shade of red.  
  
Tsunade huffed an amused sigh at her student. She then turned to the quietest of the pack. Mitsuki.  
  
"You're turn," She pointed at him, "Why?"

Mitsuki's uncharacteristically emotionless eyes looked around the room, eyeing them all simultaneously. The older ones shivered, feeling as though his eyes were creepily familiar.  
  
"I'm still coming to terms about what I've seen of my parent's past." Mitsuki had only started but the intensity in the teens and adult's eyes were so... intense. "It's just... very different..."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
Mitsuki looks away, "He was not the parental type." came his clipped answer.  
  
Tsunade groans, "You need to tell us, Mitsuki! If we know, we can lessen the impact these.. actions you've made will make to your existence!"  
  
"Was I just suppose to leave them, then?" Mitsuki snapped, gripping his sheets. "They were alive, unlike the ones around them. Was I suppose to just leave them, knowing that the place will blow up in a few months without anyone even knowing?"

His tone was formal, his words were formal. Very well mannered tone. But like his parent, there was venom in it. Though, Tsunade was surprised to hear the concern, worry, and conflict in his voice.  
  
"You might not believe me, but I heard my parent once said that he regretted not being able to save that... laboratory." Tsunade made a face and Mitsuki quickly backed his words, "Not in that way, no! He said that he could've used it as an apology to Shiori-sama."  
  
Everyone instantly eyed Tenten, who in turn squirmed.  
  
"I actually also wanted to know how Orochimaru even got hold of those Uchiha." Tsunade muttered.

"I... Honestly don't know, Tsunade-sama." Mitsu answered unsure. "I also wanted to know so I tried searching fro. What I saw, but... I just remembered the important and life changing parts of my parent's past."  
  
Tsunade sighed disappointingly, "Maybe Itachi would know. If he wakes up I'll be—"  
  
"Tsunade-sama! Itachi Uchiha has awaken and is struggling with the other nurses!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is about Ichigo!
> 
> I thought it's been nearly a week since I last updated wtf. A day of online class made me age for a week BRUH.
> 
> As I've said, I now have online classes. And updating would be hard, but I'll try to manage.
> 
> I'm also having a dilemma whether to write another story or not. I'm debating that it could help me prepare for whn I finally start writing my own story I've been working on about just the plot, ties and flow for 2 years now but I'm lacking experience still. 
> 
> The story is Bnha x Naruto because BRUH I'M SEARCHING FOR THIS CROSSOVER WITH A SHIP IN MIND BUT I CANT FIND ANY SO I'LL JUST MAKE ONE. SHIT LIKE THAT LOL


	15. Plan

Ichigo heard everything. The conversation Sasuke and 'Madara' held, he heard all of it. He was pretending to be asleep by Sasuke's side, he was good at it. He was able to fool his older siblings and the adults with it after all, even his mother. They always praised him for it in the middle of scolding, saying that it was a good skill but shouldn't be used at home still.

It seems young Papa and the other Uchiha was not an exemption for his skill's effectiveness.

When they moved to get out of the cave, Ichigo faked just waking up.

Rubbing his hand by his eye, that oddly stings for whatever reason, he looked up to them with fake half lidded eyes, "Papa...?"

Sasuke's thoughts calmed down, albeit a little. He looked at the kid, observing his movements. Ichigo slowly walked up to him and Sasuke didn't miss the horror that contorted to his face slightly when he noticed the man in the mask. Sasuke oddly felt a little proud at his display of being able to control his reactions to be indifferent and aloof, just like how every Uchiha does.

Everything around the kid screams of Uchiha. His aura, the sharingan, the way he carries himself, and his personality kind of reminds Sasuke of Shisui. Sasuke looks away, forcing his face to be indifferent. If there was one thing that doesn't look like an Uchiha on him, it would be his coloring. His pink hair and green eyes, all distinct color not only to the Uchiha, but also around the world.

Sasuke didn't mind. He finds himself liking it. Which is weird coming from himself. He's always one to gatekeep his clan's customs and norms. But this kid... 

The three Uchiha's stepped out of the the cave, just in time for Sasuke to see the sun setting.

It was a scene that made him reminisce. Of his brother, his clan, that night. Did his brother really do that? Lie to him because the village says so? Were his hands forced or did he take the mission willingly? Did Hiruzen _even_ tried to stop it?

The moment Sasuke watched his brother died, he knew he had gotten the mangekyo sharingan. His thoughts were disoriented that time, because why would he gain mangekyo, which could be gained when overwhelmed with a very strong emotion like causing or witnessing a love one's death, through his brother? He hated him. Hated him for killing the clan. Hated him for driving his sanity nuts. Hated him for pushing him to choices he didn't even want. And yet—

In the corner of his eyes, he notice Ichigo coming closer to him. The kid only made small, necessary movements but Sasuke was able to read them just fine. He was moving warily, as he should since he's practically surrounded with enemies (or so Sasuke thinks they are). But somehow, there was caution in his movements unlike how he usually is carefree around them.

Was it because of Madara? Does the kid knows about him? Does that also mean that he will succeed with his plans? 

No.. 

This was different. 

It was done briefly by less than a second, but Sasuke knows that look. It's the one he sees everyday in mirror. 

Ichigo hates Madara. Not because he doesn't know him, not because of his aura.

But because he did something and Ichigo knew. 

Sasuke's mind whirled. 

Does Ichigo know? Did Sasuke end up telling this kid in the future? Sasuke isn't that screwed up as to tell him about the clan, he wouldn't. 

Another thought entered. 

Would Sakura even still like him the way he is now? Going rogue, killing his brethren. ~~Does he even deserve her still?~~ Sakura wouldn't. If she's matured but the same, he's sure she would rather kill him herself than to let him go on a killing spree.

So the answer as to why this kid was made was because he had returned to Konoha somewhere in the future.

He took note of 'Madara' watching him. He still doesn't know about the truth with Ichigo. About the time travel, so he could take that to his advantage.

Sasuke would play along with his plans. 

For now. 

"From now on, we will be called 'Taka'." Sasuke declared, flashing his new sets of Mangekyo Sharingan, "And our goal..."

He glanced to Ichigo with a meaningful glare, "Is to destroy Konoha!"

Sasuke may not understand everything yet, but he won't let this child— his son— be born into this Madara's so called plan world. He'll play along for now, but should an opportunity come, he'll go back to Konoha and settle for the truth.

Sasuke may be emotionally unstable, but he's smart. Able to still make plans. 

He's not doing this just for himself. 

He's doing this for the future he's hoping for. 

Ichigo understood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to include Itachi waking up, but I wanted to update early, lol.


	16. Nuts

Itachi woke up with his senses high and alert for a fight. His eyes were opened but he could not see— This was bad— What happened— He couldn't feel the power of Amaterasu—

"Itachi-san, p-please don't force yourself to get up— Ah!"

When Itachi felt someone approaching him, his first instinct was to kick it away. But the person managed to catch his fist, tsk. Was he that weakened from his fight with Sasuke—

Itachi stopped squirming. 

That's right. 

He was fighting Sasuke, but his illness was getting worse and was gonna kill him. 

He decided to implant his Amaterasu to Sasuke. 

He lost consciousness. 

He remembered the girl.

Where is he? 

"Shizune-sama!"

The person holding him down shouted, "I'm fine! Call for Tsunade-sama! And don't you dare shout it in the hallway!"

Tsunade. Tsunade Senju. Godaime Hokage. Konoha. 

Itachi is in Konoha. 

Getting treated. 

It was then that he noticed. 

His lungs didn't feel heavy, as did his eyes felt strained. 

He still couldn't see but that was expected. 

He activated his sharingan. 

It doesn't hurt. 

Then to mangekyo. 

He knew there were no more powers in his left eye, but he could still see through it. 

It does not hurt. 

Shizune noticed his actions and quickly covered his eyes, "Please don't use your sharingan, Itachi-san! Sakura-chan had just worked hard in keeping the blood in it stable so it would not hurt."

Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Possible mother of the Uchiha girl that called her uncle—

The doors opened with a loud bang and Itachi's eyes widened when he took in the group that suddenly entered.

"Stand down, Uchiha. We still don't know what to do with you just yet—"

"Uncle...!" two gasps were heard and with his sharingan active, he was able to see them clearly.

A female Sasuke and a miniature Sasuke.

Calling him Uncle. 

Is this heaven? 

"Ichiro! Sarada! Don't go near him yet!" The teen he recognize as Sakura tried to keep the two Uchiha in check but only the boy he guessed was Ichiro listened and stayed by her side while the girl named Sarada quickly neared him, a worried expression on her face.

Itachi recognize her as the one who he first met. Her red glasses could be used to remember her by. Though it seemed she was not able to fix it because there was still the same crack there that it received from her fall.

Wait. Wasn't she also there by the hideout, unconscious, when he and Sasuke fought? Itachi made sure not to throw any lthal attacks in the direction whe he put her, but he remembered the damage the two Uchiha made. 

He scanned her body for any injuries and let out a sigh of relief when he found none. Sakura must've helped in healing her. 

Sarada was looking at him, hesitating as if wanting to say something. To ask something. But her concern seemed to not align with her temper. 

"My family is full of idiots!"

Itachi tilted his head to her sudden outburst. As did everyone else. 

"So it was you who started the trend!" Sarada pointed at Itachi.

Itachi rose a brow.

It made Sarada much more mad. "Yes, you! Going rogue. Protecting the village from the outside. Haha!" Boruto deadpanned at her forced laugh.

_Sarada's going crazy nuts._

"So the robe Papa wore in his only teen picture that was displayed in our Sala was actually for some S-class missing nins? HA! Should I keep up with the tradition and join one when I become a teen as well?"

Her humour was going everywhere and Boruto was growing worried, "Sarada!"

She glared at him, "What?! I'm obviously not serious, you idiot! I need to become hokage and regain the Uchiha's honor, damn it! I won't be going outside the village doing missions that lasts for years and years and not even visiting my family!"

Itachi visibly froze at her indication and Ichiro was not liking her sister's behaviour, "Nee-chan, that's enough!"

"You haven't seen him for five years, Ichiro. Five years since you were just two years old! Ha! It's the same as me, he also left when I was just two years old. But the years he was gone was just... Different for me." Sarada looked down, "Did you know how I obtained my sharingan? It's a bitter sweet story actually. Out of the excitement of finally seeing my father after many years, I obtained my sharingan on my way to where his last location was." She let out a humourless laugh and Itachi grew worried, "Did you know what he first did when he saw me? Point a freaking tanto right at my neck. He didn't recognize me!"

"I also had a fight with Mama that time... I had a thought of why am I wearing glasses? Mama doesn't wear glasses, Papa doesn't wear glasses. Am I really their child? Is that why Papa doesn't come home? What about my brothers?"

Did Itachi fail to teach Sasuke the importance of family? 

Ah. 

He didn't got to teach him about it at all. 

He ruined it for him. 

Was is indirectly Itachi's fault? 

He felt like everything was his fault. 

"Sarada.." Itachi called her. He was careful to make his movement ginger and soft as to not alert everyone, but they were wise enough to let him be for now. It seemed right.

"It was a stupid question after all. But Papa finally came home and... He's trying to make up for what he's missed." Itachi's heart warmed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said too much—"

"It's fine." Itachi cuts her off. He sighed, "I apologize as well. It seemed... Ah, I shouldn't finish that."

Sarada tilted he head, curious at what he was gonna say. But before she could ask, Boruto decided to butt himself in.

"Man. Who knew you could be so dramatic?"

Sarada was automatically annoyed with his voice. "Baka Boruto!" She wanted to go near him and give him a good hard punch but she was too emotionally tired so she settled with a glare and Boruto returned it as he sticks out his tongue.

Sarada turned to her uncle once again, "Are your eyes okay?" she asked when she noticed that his sharingan was still active.

Itachi sighed, bringing his hand up his eyes, "I actually can't see clear anymore."

Tsunade tsked, "Yeah. Not even I can do anything about the mangekyo's drawback."

Sarada blinked, "Mangekyo's drawback? But Papa's eyes can still see clear even when he wears himself out."

Itachi's breath hitched, "Sasuke got his Mangekyo?"

Sarada nods, "Yeah. How do you get it, anyway? Papa never answered me when I asked him that."

There was a long silence that followed and Sarada insist on waiting for the answer. 

But instead, she received a poke on the forehead. 

"Maybe next time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing so much angst in a chapter.
> 
> Oooooooh and did you see the new story I posted? IT'S THE BNHA X NARUTO ONEEE. The plot is still jumbled up inside my head, but I'm learning to take notes now, lmao.


	17. Eye

Tsunade had to relay to Itachi the news about Shisui, they needed to know more about it after all. Mainly, his lack of eyes.

"He can't be alive!" Itachi protested, voice breaking, "I saw it with my own eyes... You're telling me he somehow survived that fall and I just—"

Itachi couldn't just believe it. When Shisui jumped, Itachi had thought that maybe it was for the better, everything Tenten had envisioned was inevitable, is a sense. It was impossible to alter it the moment she saw it.

That was why Itachi didn't even try to grab Shisui as he fell back slowly. Was Shisui waiting for his protest? If Itachi had said something, would their future change? Would the Uchiha-massacre still happen?

Had all those possibilities slipped the moment Itachi gave up?

"Shisui-nii...! He's—" Tenten's broke down, "I-I saw it with shiryokuhisshi! He jumped and it told me he's—he's dead! S-So how..."

The future-children sat at the back quietly, looking down in guilt at how much emotional turmoil they had caused.

"As much as I hate to say this, but Orochimaru managed to get him alive," Tsunade said grimly, "Though," She pointed to her eyes, "He's missing here physically."

Itachi gulped on his dry throat, "I-I have it. His left eye."

Tsunade's brows furrowed, "What about the right eye?"

"Stolen."

"Stop talking clipped, Uchiha!" Tsunade snarled, "Complete your words. Who, why, and how was it stolen?"

"I can't really say it bluntly, can I?" Itachi's voice rose slightly, "A bandage by his right side, mangekyo, ambush. That's how much I can say because even inside the safety of this village, evil still lurks."

"A bandage by his right side..." Tsunade's eyes widened, anger rising inside her.

Of course it was Danzo, why did she even had to ask? That old fool had always expressed his distaste to the Uchihas, always wanting to get higher authority as to eliminate the clan. 

But the man was a village council elder, and she had no doubts there's still ROOTS around the village and the man. Acting hastily might make her lose Hokage position.

One problem at a time. She tells herself. One, fucking, problem at a time. 

"Where's the eye?" Tsunade decided to say, "I'll perform surgery with only me, Shizune, and Sakura present. I haven't told anyone about you, Jiraiya, and the other Uchiha's situation to anyone beside the people here in the room."

"It's... In Naruto." Itachi answered.

"Naruto?" Tsunade repeated, "Why is it in Naruto?"

"You didn't give me anything..." Naruto stepped in.

"Just... trust me in this." Itachi said, immediately forming his mangekyo sharingan and looking straight at Naruto who didn't have time to look away.

They gasped when Naruto went in all fours and started coughing up. 

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata scrambled as she was the only one to approach him and pat his back in comfort.

It was then that a crow started going out from his throat. 

A huge crow. 

_~~What the fu—~~ _

"What the hell?!" Naruto snarled with his dry throat.

The crow flew and landed next to Itachi and it was then that they finally took notice of its eye.

Rather, the mangekyo sharingan it has. 

"This... Is Shisui's eye." Itachi pointed out.

"Well that was gross." Boruto grumbled a comment.

"I guess almost everything in this era easily brings discomfort." Mitsuki added, eyes grim.

Shikamaru sighed, "Good to know that you lived in peaceful times."

* * *

The next day was a quiet after noon. Everything has been talked about and there were more tears spilled, apologies, and drama but all went well. For now.

Nonetheless, it was also awkward between the teens and their supposed future-children.

Sakura couldn't keep herself from getting flustered whenever she looked at the raven haired siblings and notice their resemblance to both her and Sasuke.

Everything about this sparked hope inside her. Hope that Sasuke would someday come back and be good. Sakura's not _that_ madly in love... maybe she is, but she wouldn't marry Sasuke or even... getting this... many children... if he were to be the same as he is today. At least that's what she hopes is how different the future Sasuke would be, because according to the children, Sasuke isn't home often. But it's relieving to know that he takes Naruto's son as his student. It speaks development.

Speaking of him, said student was currently with in Itachi's room with Sakura who was awkwardly checking his vitals every now and then. It was supposed to be Sarada to give them company but the girl needed more rest because her chakra was still not stable unlike the Uzumaki siblings. Himawari is currently with Hinata and Neji on the way to the Hyuuga compound to apologize to the Head.

"You know..." Boruto mumbled as he looked out the window, "The village feels weirdly different."

"You would say that," Sakura replied, "Yours is decades different to ours today."

"No, no, no," Boruto insisted, "The village just seems... elevated? Like, it's too high up from what I remember. It's not the lack of tall buildings. For example, this very hospital. Even this building was not here in my time, and the Hospitals were scattered around the village more rather than being in one place together."

Sakura blinks. That's actually a great plan. Scattering the hospital, if only there were more promising doctors and medics. But it's in the future, there would be many promising doctors and medics in that time for sure.

"It felt like this the last time, too."

Itachi perked up, "Last time?"

"Yeah," Boruto confirmed, "I... experienced time travel before."

"And you didn't mention it earlier?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Boruto scratch his head, "Uncle Sasuke told me not to say it to others, so I had to think first if it was right to say it."

Huh. Boruto seems to use his brains much more that his father in that age. 

"And it was a completely different situation,"Boruto continued, "We didn't use a scroll, but a device that only activates with a clan's chakra. I don't think you know about it yet so I won't say it."

They nodded. 

"And... I was lucky that time because I was with my master. I met my father when he was around my age and... learned new things about him. Though I kinda wished I also met my master, but I never got to even see him."

This... They somewhat understand why he couldn't. 

"When we leave this timeline, you'll automatically forget about us completely. But when I was with my Uncle, he had to use his sharingan to wipe out their memories of us."

"Your Uncle..." Itachi hid his embarrassment with a cough and Sakura noticed this in amusement, "What was he like?"

Boruto's face seemed to brighten in admiration, "He's so cool! Cooler than my old man!"

* * *

"Papa...!"

A cough. "I thought I told you... to cover your eyes even when retreating?"

"B-But I am covering my eyes, Papa... Are you covering your eyes too..?"

"..."

"Sasuke! We need to go, now!" Kumo nins will soon surround the area—"

"Oi! That's not the way to the—"

"Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a short break after writing the one shot for KnB x Hq ft. GoM!Hinata fanfic. haha it was fun
> 
> But the story made me all fuzzy about my multi chapter fics, so I'll be trying to get on with it again. That, and some school requirements are starting to pile up, lol. I'm trying to finish them early since New Year, New Me duh HAHAHAHA. Procrastination go brr


	18. Assault

The window by the office suddenly opened with force. 

"I heard about the situation. Let me see the scroll." Kakashi said and didn't wait for the scroll to be passed as he snatches it from Sasuke's grasp. 

"What do you see?" Sasuke asked when Kakashi activates his brakugan as he skimmed over the scroll. 

"I could tell that it was Himawari who finished the scroll," Kakashi hummed and turned to them with a serious expression(as far as they could tell), "And that it was Hagoromo who stabilised the scroll." 

Naruto sighed, "Any idea how we can get the kids back?" 

Kakashi hummed in thought when his vision spotted Jikan. An idea popped up. 

"We have the original creator with us, don't we?" Kakashi teased his idea by pointing at the scrolls found outside. 

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he went threw the idea in his mind and Kakashi continued. 

"Surely," Kakashi stepped infront Jikan, letting his chakra ooze out in an intimidating aura, "You can create another scroll that will link to the main one again?" 

"A-Ah..." Jikan tried to respond. 

"It won't be that hard, right?" Kakashi eye smiled as he tilted his head, "Teach us how to create a scroll that could make us go to where the kids landed, that's all. Well consider lessening the punishment you'll get once this is all over." 

"W-Well..." Jikan flinched when a hand squeezed his shoulder, almost dislocating it. 

"Well?" Sakura smiled, tightening her hold on him.

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto left to the Mt. Myaboku to train and the children's were left to be taken care of by their supposed parents. 

Their existence was kept a secret even to the councils. Only the heads of the clans knew of their existence because of their close relation to the children. 

There had been suggestions that they should keep a distance from their supposed parents as to not change or endanger the future more than they already had, but because of the problems it might bring (Mainly an Uzumaki's and Uchiha's tantrums), they had no choice but to keep them in close watch. 

They try to be oblivious to Himawari and Natto's emotional stare to Neji, it was a depressing topic so they try to avoid it if possible. 

_("Do you like sunflowers, Uncle Neji?"_

_Neji tilts his head to the question for a moment before softly smiling._

_"It's your name too, isn't it? Of course I like it."_

_Himawari had cried from his words and only Natto knew the reason._ ) 

Sarada and Ichiro's relationship to Itachi had grown deeper. It was a lovely Uncle to Nephew and Niece bonding and Sakura was often pulled into their circle, surprisingly fitting right in. 

All night, Ichiro always have nightmares because of Ichigo's absence. Tsunade had sent skilled shinobis to search for him with only his physical description in mind. 

Shisui's left eye transplant went well despite only having three doctors do the process. He has yet to awaken, as did Izumi and Jiraiya. Kakashi awakened after a day of being unconscious and was quickly informed of the current situation. He managed to tease the teenagers well despite being bedridden. 

_("They said 17 years in the future and they have a 16 years old. You know what that means?" Kakashi teased._

_Tenten and Neji turned beet red and raised their protest but Kakashi ignored them and turned to the uncomfortable Natto._

_"When is your birthday again?"_

_"J-July 19..." Natto stuttered, suddenly realizing why he asked that._

_Kakashi eye smiled as he snapped his fingers to the squealing Ino._

_"September. You got that, Ino?"_

_Ino laughed manically, "Hoho, I'll be watching you that month every year!")_

By the end of the week, Kakashi made a full recovery and the unconscious once still stayed unconscious. Itachi's condition is beginning to be stable but Sakura had yet to create the medicine to cure him or at least lessen the illness. 

Itachi always visited Shisui and Izumi's room with the help of Sarada and Ichiro. There was always a guilty expression on his face and both the sibling turn a blind eye on whatever Itachi does inside, whether he speaks to them or cries, they will not tell anyone. 

As Team Gai went out of the village for a mission, all children were left in the care of Itachi, Sakura, and Hinata. 

"It still looks the same..." Sarada voiced, looking at the Uchiha compound. 

"This makes me conclude that only the huge part in the middle of the village changed majorly, since I notice the ground is more levelled up in this timeline." Shikadai concluded. 

Sakura turned to them with a raised eye brow, "Was it that different? You said the Uchiha compound it still the same, though?" 

"Yeah..." Sarada hummed, "I wonder why that is... Wait, what day is it today?" 

"January 5th..." Hinata answered, fixing Himawari's messed up hair from running. 

"Wait, really?!" The kids shouted in chorus and Sakura flinched back a bit. 

"Why? What's the matter?" Sakura voiced the question. She turned to Itachi to check his reaction, but the man was oddly furrowing his brows to the sky. 

"It's the day Nana— I mean, Uncle Naruto was recognised as a Hero!" Sarada announced, stilling herself from her almost slip up. 

"Heh," Boruto scoffed fondly, "He made it a bed time story from when I was a kid, how could I forget?"

"Do you still remember it?" Itachi suddenly spoke up. He dropped down his head and turned a serious expression to Boruto, "How the story went, do you still remember?" 

"I do!" Himawari chirped and everyone turned to her, "I love this story so I made a book about it! I didn't bring it with me, sadly." 

She lightly coughed and puffed out her chess with pride as she tells the story. 

"A man with blond hair and blue eyes, he was a very dashing ninja! Having three whiskers by his cheeks, he was very well known for it and the ladies swoon over him! The man's name is... The mighty Seventh!" Himawari began and Sakura already face palmed as to how obvious that it was Naruto who made it. 

"The Seventh was away from his village, training with all his might to be strong enough to be able to protect. Then one day, a news was delivered to him that the village was under attack by the meany Red Clouds!" 

"Red clouds...?" Hinata mumbled and Sakura's face morphed into a serious expression. 

"The meany Red Clouds split into six and continued to harming the village in search for the mighty Seventh! Buildings were destroyed, and the ground was levelled down! That was the scene the Seventh arrived to." Himawari down coasted a nod, as if genuinely sad by this. 

"The mighty Seventh fought the meany Red Clouds with everything he had learned while he was away, but it was still not enough and the mighty Seventh almost lost when he noticed something..." Himawari trailed off. 

Himawari grins it satisfaction when their expressions turned curious. 

"It was the meany Red Clouds' weakness!" 

"Pain's weakness?" Sakura gasped in a whisper whereas Itachi furrowed his brows. 

"Knowing this, the mighty Seventh continued to fight the meany Red Clouds split into six, and finally, he won," Inojin was about to voice a 'woah' but Himara quickly raised her pointing finger to silence them, "But it doesn't end there. The mighty Seventh went into the woods and to the real person behind the meany Red Clouds." 

"Who was it?!" Chouchou asked with enthusiasm, "Was he also hot?!" 

Himawari hummed, "I don't know... But the person turned out to be... The mighty Seventh's amazing Master's previous apprentice!" 

"Eh?" Sakura sweat dropped, "So, Jiraiya-sama's previous... Apprentice?" 

Himawari nods, "Yes, yes. The mighty Seventh's amazing Master's previous apprentice turned bad because his friend was killed by the mighty Seventh's village elder! He grew hatred for the village and wanted to destroy it to avenge his friend. But the Seventh convinced The mighty Seventh's amazing Master's previous apprentice to turn a new leaf and be good again." 

"Swayed by the mighty Seventh's wise words, The mighty Seventh's amazing Master's previous apprentice agreed and decided to use the last of his chakras to revive the villagers he harmed. In his last moments, he thanked the mighty Seventh." 

"The Seventh walked back to the village, exhausted from the fight. What welcomed him was all the villagers cheering and thanking him, everyone shouting him a hero. The mighty Seventh was really happy that he was finally recognised by the village like he always wanted and worked hard for. The end." 

Himarawi bows and the children claps, oblivious to the serious expressions Itachi, Sakura and Hinata was wearing. 

"So there were no casualties?" Itachi asked 

Himawari tilted her head, confused by the word, "Casualties?" 

Boruto answered it for her, "Since my old man seemed to be comfortable enough to tell it to us, there must've been none." 

Sakura sighed in relief, "That's good. But if it's today, then I should inform the Hokage quickly—" 

"Almighty Push!" 

* * *

"There! The scroll is finish!" Jikan whined. 

Kakashi hummed as he skimmed over the scroll he made with Jikan's guidance, "Truly complicated. Your knowledge would've helped more if you weren't blinded by grief." 

"What would you know." Jikan barked, he immediately regretted his outburst when Kakashi turned to him with an unreadable expression. 

Kakashi eye smiled, "You're right, what would I know?" 

Kakashi turned his back to him and looked at the determined Hokage, "You sure you want to be the one to go?" 

Naruto nods, "Yeah. Beside, we have you and Tsunade-baa-chan here if something happens." 

Kakashi sighed, "Let's just hope it won't lead to that." He hands the scroll to them. 

All they needed now was for Jikan to link the scroll they made to the main scroll. 

They had created three of it, one was to send them there, the other was for them to get back, and the other was for a just in case situations. 

Sighing, Jikan neared the scroll and did what he was told. 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only ones touching the scroll as a light appeared, blinding everyone. 

It engulfs the trio and when they opened their eyes, the three were gone. 

“And there they go...” Shikamaru sighed. He then turned to the person to be occupying the Hokage seat, “Well, Rokudaime-sama, time for your paperworks—‘

They only caught a glimpse oof him glowing and vanishing away.

Kakashi was gone as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been a while, bruh.
> 
> I wanted to update twice today, but I wasn't able to create the next episode due to internet problems. I was pulled back into the hobby of watching Netflix idk when to stop. I've been sleeping at 4am and waking up around 11am and 1pm (missing 1 or 2 online classes of mine), so I'm trying to tone it down.
> 
> I've been focusing on the other one shot I was writing the past few weeks, so to make up for it, I'll be focusing on this more from now on!


	19. Pain

Maybe it was a good thing that they were strolling near the Uchiha compound. It was away from the streets, in the farthest side of the village, and is surrounded with a strong clan and police division. In times of danger, it was the safest place yet.

So when continuous ground shakings and sounds of explosions were heard, Itachi quickly rounded up the kids where as Sakura and Hinata positioned themselves in front. Itachi was still suffering from his illness as he could barely form a breathing pattern, but he can at least help in making sure the future-kids were safe.

Not far from them, they spotted a centepeed-like summon who is about to charged at an elder and a child.

Sakura was quick to sprint, “Hinata, stay there! I’ll go defeat that thing!”

Hinata shouted an okay as she activated her Byakugan. Using her doujutsu, she uses her palm fists to destroy any debris that went their way. As did the kids in their own way.

True to her words, Sakura was able to destroy the summon with a single punch and quickly went over the civilians to heal them.

“Sakura!” They all turned to the Jounin that called her. It was a haggard looking Iruka, his clothes were all dusted and diritied from going around the village during the explosions, “Are you okay?!”

“Iruka-sensei!” Sakura acknowledges, “What the hell is going on?!”

Iruko shooks his head, “I don’t know exactly, but someone’s attacking Konoha.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in horror and snapped her head to her group earlier who was near and no doubt had heard Iruka’s words.

“Tsunade-sama has already been informed—” Iruka’s breath hitched when he turned to where Sakura was looking and spotted Itachi, “U-Uchiha Itachi?! W-W-Wha—”

The other shinobis with Iruka raised their kunai and looked down in reflex.

“No need to worry,” Itachi sighed, “I am not an enemy as of today. The Hokage knows this well.”

Iruka then noticed the kids behind Itachi and two of them positioned in front of Itachi protectively. He turned to Sakura for confirmation ans she gave him a nod.

Another explosion cut their silent conversation turned.

“Sakura, you hurry over to the hospital and see to the wounded!” Iruka said as he turned to leave, “There’s a lot of people there who are hurt!”

Sakura glanced to the girl next to her and to Hinata’s way. The hospital might be the safest place right now since it’s bad for Itachi’s breathing to quicken. And if it’s really Akatsuki who are attacking right now... Jiraiya and the Uchihas shouldn’t be left alone.

“Understood!”

* * *

“Sasuke!” Karin called in deep breaths as she struggle to keep up with Sasuke’s pace, “Where are we going?!”

“You really should rest Sasuke,” Suigetsu shouted, looking at the still bandaged injuries Sasuke suffered from his fight with the Hachibi Jinchuriki, a.k.a Killer B, “And we’ve been running for hours now! Aren’t you getting tired with carrying Ichigo?!”

Indeed, Sasuke was the one still carrying Ichigo even when they were escaping, running, or merely walking. Everytime Sasuke looks at Ichigo, he can’t help but overlap it with a more feminine face— 

He snapped his head when Ichigo’s grip suddenly went tighter and started trembling. This slightly worried Sasuke. The whole time they were moving, Ichigo remained calm and fully trusted them in keeping his safe.

Ichigo raised his head to meet his eyes and Sasuke noticed the tears threatening to fall on the kid’s widened eyes, his sharingan activated.

“I-Ichiro... He’s... He’s near...!”

“Ichiro?” Suigetsu repeated, “Isn’t that his twin?”

“How can he say he’s near—“ Karin’s eyes widened when she finally noticed where they’re headed, “Oi, Sasuke! Don’t tell me—!”

“What happened?” Sasuke questioned instead, stopping on their tracks to let Ichigo have a collected mind, “If we’re near him and we’re this near to Konoha, that means Ichiro is safe in the village,” Sasuke puts him down to let him stand up and kneeled down to his level. He then lands his hand lightly atop Ichigo’s head, “Why are you crying?”

The others could only watch with their mouths hung open as Sasuke suddenly spoke in a soft manner.

“Mama once said... that we could feel each other’s thoughts and feelings... because we’re twins,” Ichigo answered in between his hiccups, “And that twins... are each other’s half. That we’re also a special case... because we also... have half of... each other’s chakra.”

As far as Sasuke know, twins are rare, especially in the shinobi world. There were no twin borns in the Uchiha Clan, and this raised envy towards the Hyuuga Clan since they were able to be blessed with one. There were little knowledge about twins, and the only thing they’re sure of is that it happens either randomly or of genes.

But having half of each other’s chakra? That was very unheard of.

“A-And right now... Ichiro-nii is... He’s...” Ichigo couldn’t finishi his sentence as he suddenly clasped his chest, eyes wide in horror that Sasuke had to force himself to stay calm in front of the child.

“He’s sad,” Ichigo managed to say in between deeb breaths, “It’s... It’s the same feeling when Papa came home full of bandages... When Mama suddenly fainted in the Hospital... When... When Papa was injured a few days ago... Ichiro-nii is feeling that kind of sad...”

At this point, Ichigo began crying, “Why? Why is Ichiro so sad? Is he hurt? Is the village in danger? Was... Was Sarada-nee hurt?” He clung onto Sasuke and looked at him, eyes filled with expectations.

Sasuke doesn’t know what’s happening inside the village. All he planned to do is to get there and inform them of Ichigo’s situation and maybe meet Ichigo’s siblings, and maybe also meet Sakura, and talk to them, and ask them some things, and maybe—

Sasuke sighed and fondly patted Ichigo’s head. He then slowly carried the child again and started walking, his pace getting faster and faster by the second.

“When we get there, I’ll make sure nothing’s going to happen.” Sasuke muttered, his words low enough for only Ichigo to hear.

“We’ll go with a faster pace now,” Sasuke informed his team, “It seems like something is going on at Konoha.”

“Wha— Hey, Sasuke!” Karin sputtered, worried that despite Sasuke’s quick regeneration now, there might still be pains in his injuries.

What’s supposed to be a 3 hours journey left to Konoha was shortened to a few minutes thanks to Sasuke’s sprints.

However, when they finally saw the gate at a distance, what welcomed them was the sudden burst of destroyed houses and grounds of the village pouring out of it’s gate.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital safely. The children were put on the sides along with an overly quiet Itachi and a nervous HInata. They had insisted to stay with the unconscious Uchihas but were told that Tsunade already gave an order to hide them in one of Orochimaru’s hideouts inside the village with one too many Anbu, the one leading them was Anko.

They all turned to Ichiro when he suddenly muttered something as he looked back at the Hospital’s entrance.

“What was that, Ichiro?” Sarada asked him.

Ichiro’s eyes widened and as he turned his head to them, they were shocked when his eyes turned to a Sharingan, “Ichigo’s near... He’s here!”

Without any warning, Ichiro bolted away.

“Ichiro!”

Sakura snapped her head to them, taking her concentration away from her patient. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichiro going out the Hospital, into the on going enemy assault. 

She was tempted to go after him, but as she looked at the patients around her, she had to force herself to stay. She has a duty right now and all she can rely on is Hinata and Itachi.

She bit her trembling lips as she worries about the (her) kids.

Hinata and Itachi was quick to react as they were already a few feets behind Ichiro. Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto was allso wuick to follow behind, while the others were held back by Shikadai’s shadow.

“Shikadai! We should also go after them!” Chouchou struggled.

“And do what?!” Shikadai barked. He was already stressed ever since this time traveling hell happened. Seeing his grandfather minutes before his death. And then seeing said grandfather alive and kicking the next day. It was all hell.

Sure, he was finally able to play against him. Sure, he was finally able to see his parents in their awkward days. But this was all too much, even for a genius like him. Nothing makes sense anymore and he just wants to get back.

“We’re already causing trouble as is,” Shikadai reasoned, “Let’s just stay here and not... interfere!”

Himawari looked down in shame and Shikadai immediately regreted his outburst.

He sighed, “I’m not blamming anyone, but what I’m saying is true. Every second that we’re here, we’re always nudging a domino.”

“Like, the domino effect?” Inojin wondered outloud.

“Yes, that,” Shikadai confirmed, “Every little thing we do here will always create a large impact on the future. On our future. It will lead to a very different outcome. For example, Sarada’s mere appearance. She had only arrived but look at what she was able to change. She saved a person who’s suppose to be dead by today.”

“And then Mitsuki pushed more dominos with the two other Uchiha who we didn’t even know about. And then with Natto-san—”

“Wait, has anyone seen Natto-san?” Chouchou spoke up.

“Didn’t he stay in Jiraiya-sama and the other Uchiha’s room to guard so that we can take a walk?” Metal informed.

“But they were moved somewhere... Whare is he now—”

As if summoned, a blur of a brown haired teen passed by them. Byakugan activated, and his expression was frantic.

* * *

Ichiro was quick for his age. Too quick that neither Hinata nor Itachi was able to catch up to him.

He was running to where he felt his brother: from the village gates. His Sharingan uncosiously activated, he easily evade all the rubbles and debris approaching him.

It’s been a week since he’s seen him. Since he’s been with him. And in those week, he felt incomplete like half of him was missing. It always felt like that whenever they were away with each other. A day was already too much, what more is a week? 

Ichiro’s chest has always felt heavy. Even when he’s surrounded with his family and friends, having Ichigo away from him was just too much. And Ichiro is a child who dearly loves his family, especially his brother. He doesn’t know what he would do should something happen—

“Shinra Tensei.”

It was as if everything was in slow motion as Ichiro looked up horrifyingly, finally noticing the men above who had just activated a destructive technique. Ichiro could see the summon he recognized as Katsuyu slithering fast towards them as did his Uncle towards him with wide stretched arms. 

Itachi managed to grab him and shielded Ichiro using his body.

Ichiro didn’t blink. He never did even when Itachi covered his eyes with his palm in desperation. He could hear the debris slamming on to the ground. He could hear Katsuyu not being able to get to them but tried to shield them from incoming debris instead.

But all his thoughts died when Itachi suddenly grunted in a worrying way. And then a drop fell on Ichiro’s face face and he attempted to break free from the hold, but Itachi held him tighter instead.

“U-Uncle—”

“Don’t...” Itachi wheezed out, “Don’t move...”

Another drop.

“Don’t open your eyes...”

And another.

“Never... open your eyes...”

And another.

“Deactivate your sharinggan...”

The liquid began trailing it’s way to Ichiro’s hands.

“And never...”

Itachi’s hold went loose.

“...blame yourself on this...”

Itachi’s hold on his eyes went loose and Ichiro never blinked. The image infront of him made his eyes shot up in horror.

Itachi, a blood from his mouth, had his right chest pierced with three rebars. Ichiro could only stare with wide, red eyes as Itachi slides off the steel and drop on the ground, blood surrounding him.

“...ah...” Ichiro stuttered as his knees gave up, “...aahh...” His hands made it’s way to his hair, gripping it hard in distress. 

And he shouted an agonizing scream. Tears working like water works.

He feels his eyes itching— burning— hurting—

Ichiro is a 7 year-old child. A child who’s quick to be attached to a person who he knows is family. A child protective of his family. Itachi had been a new family figure he didn’t know he needed until he met the man. He had told him stories about his father as a young child, gave him wise words, and gave him love he wanted to receive from a family member.

In the past week, Itachi had helped him practice with his sharingan even if it’s a little. Teached him things his father wasn’t able to teach because of his job.

Ichiro was very thankful to his sister that she saved their Uncle from his fated death. He thinks that this might be the start that they’ll be able to do more as an Uchiha and be able to save more family members and change fates.

And yet, looking at the body ( _notcorpsenotcorpse_ ) of his uncle, he registers that he’s the one that helped his fated death come back again. Why did he have to run away? He should’ve just told them first and made a plan before running on his own.

And Ichigo... His brother. He hopes he’s not in the same situation as him.

Situation...

Ichiro brought his hands over his face— his eyes— They hurt—

Ichiro’s eyes changed and he could only scream louder.

* * *

“What the hell happened?!”

Sasuke’s team arrived by the gate, eyes wide at the scene. The village was utterly destroyed. The houses were now but a debris mixed in the layers of earth elevated.

“...ah...”

Everyone turned to Ichigo when he suddenly started panting.

“Ichigo?” Sasuke called for his attention but Ichigo eyes ewent wide as he clutched his face. Eyes flashing red.

“Ichiro...” Ichigo muttere, “It hurts... my eyes feel itchy— It burns—”

Karin quickly went near him and touched his eyes with her palm. Her eyes went wide as she noticed something.

“What the— This is impossible!”

“What is?” Sasuke asked sharply and Karin flinched.

“His eyes... They were like yours that time, Sasuke—”

Sasuke’s eys snapped to Ichigo, “What—”

They all froze when they heard a scream near them. A very agonizing scream that Sasuke could feel pain piercing him inside.

“That’s... Ichiro!”

Without any warning, Ichigo squirmed from Sasuke’s hold and ran to the sound of the voice. His sharingan activated, he jumped over the debris from one thing to another.

“Ichigo!” It was the first panicked shout Sasuke had made in the past years. They were quick to move after Ichigo.

Fortunately, the source of the shout was not very far from where they were. Unfortunately, the scen was not welcoming that Sasuke’s blood froze as he paled.

A few feets far from them lay Itachi in a puddle of his blood next to a still screaming child who looks exactly like Ichigo despite the difference in coloring.

When Sasuke looked at his eyes, he went more pale.

Ichiro’s sharingan was active but instead of the usual tomoe pattern, it was a thiple crescent moon pattern.

A Mangekyo Sharingan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi should really stop dying and being the cause of everyone’s mangekyo lmao
> 
> And I’m back again! Lol I’m sorry I couldn’t update in time. Time quickly passed by as I attend my classes lol. 
> 
> Actually, no. It’s because of Genshin Impact. I’VE BEEN PLAYING IT ALL NIGHT THAT MY SLEEPING SCHEDULE IS FUCKING RUINED THAT I NOW SLEEP AT 3 AM. Bless the person always helping me with his dps Fischl 😌 In less than a week, I’ve climbed from AR32 to AR40 and rose all my exploration progress to 80-90% because of him what.
> 
> I’m not forgetting this story along with my others lol. It actually took me a week to write this because I couldn’t decide on the scenes I thought of for when the Ichiro gets his mangekyo. It was planned that Itachi will be the cause, but there were just so many scenes I thought of. Like Pain knowing about Itachi and then went off to kill him in front of Ichiro, or Pain attacking Ichiro then Itachi gets in between, and other brutal stuffs like deciding to wake Shisui up lol.
> 
> Ichiro’s mangekyo is a triple crescent moon. If u search it up, you’ll be able to identify which one I’m talking about. I got the idea from Sarada’s early artwork from Kishimoto himself. It shows her having a side view but her mangekyo can be recognized and it’s like sun yo. It’s pretty cool, try searching it up! And about Ichigo’s—


	20. Half

Ichigo doesn’t know what to do.

He looked at his pained twin brother. His always composed and quiet twin, screaming his lungs out from the pain he’s feeling. His agonizing scream will forever be etched in Ichigo’s mind.

And then he stops.

Ichigo takes this as a sign to approach him but then Ichiro clutched his eyes, grunting in pain. As did Ichigo but he refuses to look away from Ichiro.

Staggering, Ichigo tried his best to still get near his brother. Then, a different kind of pain emmerged when Ichiro locked his eyes to the bloodied man. And for some reason, Ichigo does not want to let Ichiro continue whatever he’ll do.

“I-Ichiro!” Ichigo tried to call but grunted when the pain in his eye, his right eye, burned. “D-Don’t!”

But Ichiro could not hear him.

Ichigo could feel his eyes dropping a tear from the pain. But when it dropped, he discovered it was blood and not tears.

He forced himself to run. Run towards his brother and circled his arms around him.

Ichigo still doesn’t know what to do.

He should’ve tried to get her much more faster. He should’ve persuaded his young father to go her much earlier. If he did, Ichiro wouldn’t be feeling this way because of his absence. Ichiro wouldn’t be in these situation. 

“I’m sorry, Ichiro..” Ichigo cried as his hold tightened. His right eye bleeds more and he didn’t see the man’s blood and wound going back to normal, “I should’ve been faster. I should’ve gotten here much earlier— I’m sorry..”

They were half of each other in almost everything—

Ichigo’s eyes widened in realization.

Half of each other. Half of chakra. Half of the other. Could feel his emotions— 

And so he closed his eyes. Feeling his brother’s emotions and pain. Concentrating on the matter.

“Ichiro..” Ichigo called but Ichiro didn’t respond, “Ichiro..!” He tried again, and this time, Ichiro was broken from what he was doing. He could finally feel the pain in his right eye stinging.

“Urk!” He ggrunted as he clasped his right eye, Sharingan still active, “Ichigo...?”

Ichigo gave a small smile on his achevement as Ichiro finally turned to him. Ichiro then started crying.

“Ichigo...” Ichiro cried, “I couldn’t save Uncle Itachi..! He— I— I was the reason why— He saved me and he—“ Ichigo couldn’t finnish his sentence as he cried out in pain both mentally and physically.

Ichigo pressed his forehead in his for comfort, “Does it hurt?”

“Aa..” Ichiro answered as he gripped his chest, “It hurts so much...”

“Do you want to share the pain with me?”

Ichiro snapped his red eyes to him in worry, finally noticing the still dripping blood from his eyes. He then rose his hand his Ichigo’s face to wipe the blood tears off.

“No... I don’t want you to feel this pain.. It hurts too much..”

Ichigo grabbed his brother’s hand and looked at him with a worrid and serious exprssion.

“But I also don’t want you to feel so hurt.”

“Ichigo...” Ichiro tried to persuade him otherwise but then Ichigo smiled at him brightly.

“We’re twins, aren’t we?” Ichigo said it as if it was the answer to everything, “We have half of each other’s chakra. We have each other’s half. We almost have half of each other’s everything!”

“But...” Ichiro’s eyes down casted, “It hurts so much...”

Ichigo’s heart broke for his brother. Ichiro had always been the more mature one out of the two of them, whereas Ichigo has always been the childish one. To hear Ichiro in his most child-like tone...

Ichigo’s hold on Ichiro’s hand tightened in determination as he smiled at him.

“I’ll be fine.”

Ichigo hugs him.

“We’ll be fine.”

———

The sharing began and Natto was too late to stop what he had envisioned as he arrived at the scene at the same time as everybody else.

“No!” Natto shouted, gaining everyone’s attention away from the twins, “Ichigo, you don’t have to do that!”

“Do what?”

They were all frozen to the spot when they recognized the voice.

Sasuke Uchiha.

———

They don’t know how it started but it first felt like Ichiro’s chakra was mixing with Ichigo. It started off slow and steady, but then a different kind of chakra entered.

A chakra filled with emotions going straigh to his head— His eyes. Ichigo could feel the anguish Ichiro had felt. The trauma of the scene that it had a mark in the chakra. The scene replaying over and over again in Ichiro’s mind.

———

“A-Ah, Uchiha-san,” Natto cursed himself when he bowed in instinct at his supperior. The other teens could only look at him wildly.

Sasuke only stared at him, eyes sharp with question and expecting an answer out of him.

“Ichigo plan on sharing having Ichiro share the pain with him...” Natto stammered, “And, uh, I don’t really know how your kekkei genkai works, but what Ichigo is doing might cause him to get one as well...”

“Get one?” Sarada interrupted, “Get what? Ichiro just acquired his Sharingan a week ago!”

“As did Ichigo.” 

“If I may ask, Sasuke-san...” Hinata stepped up, eyes serious as she shielded the children from him, “What brings you to Konoha today? And why is Ichigo with you?”

As if sensing her indication, Karin stepped up, “Oi! We didn’t even know who did this to your village, ‘ya hear me?!”

“Ah, Aunt Karin!” Sarada’s eyes shone in recognition.

Sasuke stared at her, her eyes doubting yet accusing. He sighed, “Ichigo landed on us. And he wanted to go back to Konoha, so I thought I’d just get him here and... leave.”

The last words felt foul in his mouth.

Their conversation stopped when another series of screaming sounded.

Ichigo.

They all cursed from their momentary distraction.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Ichigo’s mid screamed. The emotions were all too vivid.The scenes were all too surreal. What is this? Why is everything on loop?

Sasuke finally deside to sprint in front of them and forced them to look at him, his eyes turning to his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

He mentally cursed when he finally saw a different pattern in Ichigo’s sharingan: A sun with 6 curved rays.

It’s half hearted, but he hates his brother for being the cause of all their Mangekyo. He should really stop dying, damn it.

“What’s this?”

Sasuke froze. An all too familiar voice.  _ Whatthehellwhatthelell _ . 

A panting, curly haired man. His left eye shut closed, and a metal pipe for a makeshift weapon. His mouth was hung open, horror in his eyes as he looked between the body of Itachi, Sasuke and the children with their newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan.

“What the hell happened?”

Uchiha Shisui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooooooooooOOooOo
> 
> I actually thought this was long enough when I wrote it lol 
> 
> Oh well. Time to read more more transmigration stories for a week— Kidding I’m gonna prepare more chapters for this lol. I want to write a fight scene :3
> 
> And I changed the ending on Chapter 18! But I won’t be writing about that in this story, lol. It will be a different one. It will be connected, but I plan on making the Kakashi in that story a canon one. Not the Kakashi I headcanon. No byakugan, no lover. A single, hot, Rokudaime.


	21. Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui’s after death experience.

Dark.

It was too dark for Shisui. Everything was too dark. Sure, his clan as accustomed to dark features, but it was too dark for comfort.  This was too dark for comfort.

Faintly, he hears bubbling. That’s when he realises he’s underwater. Not deep, actually, and he’s not gasping for air for some reason. How long has he been underwater? Probably not long, he’s still not dying. 

Shisui tries to count for how many hours he’s been in there since his consciousness seemed to be fully awake. 2 hours. 5 hours. 10 hours. 24 hours. 36 hours. 72 hours. 144 hours. Shisui only stopped counting when he reached 720 hours and he began to doubt if he was really conscious.

Every 336 hours, he felt a sting in his arms and neck. It felt like a pointy thing stabbing him lightly. Like a syringe of sorts. He doesn’t really like injections, so he hopes it wasn’t those. How would there even be syringes in the ocean?

He keeps saying ocean for a long time now. Should he change it to a lake, or maybe a river—

His brain hitched. 

A river. Naka river. Tenten. Danzo. Itachi. His eye— His  _ eyes _ .

He’s now more aware of the darkness than before.

_ “This is my last will, Itachi. Protect the village along the the Uchiha clan. And take care of Tenten for me. According to the scroll, there are still people looking for her, so please protect her.” _

Shisui remembers that memory well. How could he forget his own suicide? No, the correct question is actually how can he still remember these memories? He’s sure he’d jumped from the cliff and fell in the Naka River that had strong tides that night. If he didn’t die from the fall, then there were enough rock and shollow ground for his head to hit and slowly died from concussion or brain hemorrage.

Before he died, he at least wanted to make his death a very good advatage to Itachi. He’s already a dead walking man (teen), why not give Itachi a Mangekyo? That would be a really good help to Itachi. He’s a good boy with a good intentions, he’s sure that the ability Itachi will have is something that’ll beneefit the clan.

_ “You're my only friend, Itachi. I'm sorry for making you handle this burden alone. And thank you. Take care of Tenten, okay?” _

He couldn’t see well because he literally had no eyes anymore that time, but he knew Itachi’s face was in pure horror and desperation to think of anything that results to not having Shisui dead. 

Shisui wants that too. He wants to adopt Tenten and have her officially be his sibling. He wants to create more memories with her. He wants to be there when she trains. He wants to see her have her own genin team and sensei. He wants to see her achieve many things. He just wants to be with her forever.

_ “You wouldn’t jump off a cliff, right?” _

He fucking jumped.

Tenten had seen everything and continued to warn them, and yet... everything still turned out the same as she envisioned. Inevitable vision indeed.

Another question resurfaced. If he had jumped and fell, why was he still having these thoughts? Was the theory about when a person is dying, they re-think their lives? Was Shisui in that phase? 

There was an another shot like an ant’s bite to his neck.

He still feels pain.. He can tell a genjustsu even with his eyes close, and that feeling was definitely not from a genjutsu.

He’s been getting less of those now, the ant bites of some sorts. He wasn’t counting anymore, but even Shisui knows it has been too long.

When he had nothing to do, which is actually every time, he tried to test some things in his unconscious state.

He learned that he couldn’t touch the ground or feel any corners at all. He was simply floating in a void in his mind. But that doesn’t connect with the bubbling sounds he hears. There was also... muffled voice...?

The hundreds of hours of waiting for that usual prick behind his neck and arms became a routine in his mind. It was what he used as a base for the time. Exactly every 336 hours, there will be a prick. But then it stopped.

He counted for the usual 336 hours. It passed a thousand. He had nothing else to do but count, and he too dedicated it counting that it passed ten thousand hours of waiting. But the usual feeling didn’t return. Even when he’s near a hundred thousand of hours.

He didn’t even realize his mind had dozed off until he was finally able to open his mouth and breath through his nose normally. The bubbling sounds were gone and was replaced with a beeping sound.

He also didn’t realise how cold it was before. When he was in the place with bubbling sound, everything felt cold and eerie. Was that why he concluded that he was in a void?

Right now, where he hears a beeping sound, everything is warm. His body isn’t floating anymore and he’s lying in something soft. 

Is he now in heaven? That seemed impossible. He had killed many people mercillessly for the sake of his own village. Had fought in war. Had watched a friend of him die in front of him. He even committed suicide. He doesn’t deserve to be in heaven.

He still had no eyes, he could tell. Yet, despite his senses and thoughts being awake, he still couldn’t move his body. Was he not allowed to? Is this the price he at least had to receive since they accepted him in heaven?

Shisui mentally laughed in his wild imaginations. It’s not the wildest, though. Being in a void and counting near a hundred thousands of time tend to do that to a person. At one point, he even started to create an argument that counting sheeps doesn’t make a person tired at all. He’s the living proof.

He once again snickered mentally. ‘Living’ proof. Shisui wonders if the heaven accepts dark jokes.

He doesn’t count anymore, and at one point, his ears started hallucinating.

He thinks he hears Itachi, his voice deep with age, sobbing and apologizing. Apologizing about their failed plan. Apologizing about his death. Apologizing about Tenten. Apologizing about Sasuke. He always ends with Konoha still not being safe enough, but at least better than before.

Yes, hallucinating. He’s definitely hallucinating especially when someone with a child’s voice called him ‘Uncle Itachi’. How many years was it supposed to be since his death? He’s not counting anymore but he can at least tell from the last time that Sasuke was still in his mid-teens.

~~Thankfully~~ Unfortunately, the hallucination of the grown up voice of Itachi continued. He always sobbed and apologize. He always talked about something and someone. People that Shisui doesn’t even know of, but Itachi always explicitly tell him about. Like a person named Kisame who Itachi finds similar but also not to Shisui. Itachi said that if he Kisame would want to, he’ll invite him to settle down in Konoha or something.

And then he mentioned his eye. His right eye. He said he was giving it back? Was that what Shisui wanted that his hallucination was saying this to him? But then again, all of what he said didn’t make sense at all.

When Itachi’s voice finally died down, Shisui felt the prick of needle he hadn’t felt in a long time. And it was the only time he truly didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t think well. He couldn’t make out everything. His senses were surprisingly numb. He felt like sleeping.

Shisui felt like he finally slept for a long time than before.

* * *

Shisui’s head hurted like hell. It felt like something was drilled into his head. Almost instinctly, he tried to move his eye around, but he could not open his eyes well—

Ah, what is he doing? He finally remembers his lack of eyes—

He stopped. (Not that he was moving at all)

Shisui had just move his eye ball.

His eye ball.

He had an _eye ball._

He had an _eye_.

He had a _right_ eye.

He remembers his hallucination of Itachi telling him he’ll give his eye back.

Did Itachi burried his eye along with his corpse? Yeah, that must be it.

Out of glee and longing to be able to see again, he opened his right eye fully expecting to see clear skies and clouds for a ground. Will he be able to see Jesus—

His expression quickly shifted into dismay, alarm, and dread when he recognized the room he’s in.

_ DID HELL HAVE TO LOOK LIKE OROCHIMARU’S LABORATORIES? _

Shisui tried to shut his eye in desperation and open it again, hoping that the setting might change. But it didn’t.

What’s next? A crazy woman—

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

It had to be Anko. It had to be _Mitarashi_ fucking _Anko_. The same crazy woman who teaased his already bleeding self with a wild snake. The same crazy woman who kept snatching his dangos for Itachi. The same crazy woman who always tried to corner him for an experimentation.

All his instincts kicked in, not even thinking more if he was alive and not a ghost and not in either heaven or hell. He grabbed a metal pipe that was oddly next to him and swung it in Anko’s face like how he always swung a kunai at her when trying to escape her.

Anko grinned at his reaction as if reminscing something, swiftly avoiding the attack with practice, “Damn! Just like old times, right?!”

Shisui didn’t answer back, noting that there were many Anbus around the area. But Shisui was not called Shunshin no Shisui for nothing.

Shunshin after shunshin, he attacked and incapacitated one Anbu after the other. He thinks he heard someone yell that he should stop and do not go outside, but why the hell should he listen to them when he’s inside Orochimaru’s lair.

“You really shouldn’t go outside yet, brat!” Anko shouted as she lunches another batch of snakes to subdue him. And when it finally did, Shisui passed out.

No... Anko squints her eyes at his figure. With a loud and annoyed click of her tongue, she broke off the genjutsu. And what was supposed to be a passed out Shisui blurred into nothing.

“UCHIHAAAA!!!”

* * *

When Shisui stepped outside of the laboratory, he finally found inner piece. Finally, clear skies—

Destroyed houses. Emptied ground. Half of Konoha destroyed from the middle.

Definitely not what Shisui was expecting in the afterlife—

Shisui’s eye widened. Was he really even dead? He just used a good amount of chaka earlier. Hell, he even used genjutsu! And the person he saw earlier was definitely the Mitarashi Anko.

What happened to Konoha? Was this the result of his and Itachi’s plan? Did a civil war really break out? Was that why he was in one of Orochimaru’s laboratory?

Shisui whirled around when he finally picked out a flare of chakra and his mind raced thinkinking it was a survivor. And so he sprinted.

But the source of it was not something Shisui was even thinking about. He expected many things: Half burried person; disabled person; more shinobi; a medic being a medic. 

He definitely didn’t think that the chakra flare came from these two children. He definitely didn’t expect to see Itachi in a puddle of blood. How was he even able to recognize him? And he definitely didn’t expect to see Sasuke tending to the two children.

And most of all, recognizing the Mangekyo in the two children’s eyes.

What age are they at? 7 years? If so, it was the same age Shisui had also gotten his Mangekyo. Even then, he knows he was too young to experience such trauma. To experience even receiving the eyes.

Shisui didn’t notice how small he was when he was in that age now that he takes a look at how small and innocent they look.

Too _small_. Too _young_. Too _innocent_ for this world.

Shisui once again looked at between Itachi, the two children, and the state of the village.

“What the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those having a hard time understanding why Shisui keeps talking about Tenten, it’s from the fanfic I made before this titled ‘The Future We Seek’. Again, you don’t have to read it since that’s not gonna be dwelled on in this story. I won’t force you to read my other stories in this series as well.


End file.
